Positive? Not So Positive!
by Passion Unbroken
Summary: The Winx and Specialists are triumphant after their victory over the Trix. But then, a few weeks down the line things start to turn pink and go horribly wrong. They part ways, neither knowing the others whereabouts and activities. Will things fall back to what they were? Or will more disaster strike? Sometimes the things that seem most positive aren't really positive. Stay tuned!
1. The Best Friends in the Whole World!

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm ecstatic to anounce that I'm writing a new story! Who would've ever thought, eh? (Yeah, sorry I'm lame. I just happen to be very sarcastic and I honestly crack myself up so much sometimes. Thanks for putting up with my nonsense, though! :P) And right now, I'm a little sick. My throat is kinda sore and my eyes keep watering at random times and let me just say that it SUCKS! :'( **

**So... Basically, this is MUSA narrative but I might throw in a few short POVs for other characters here and there. I really hope you like this story... I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, but you probably already know that... :P **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews off of Living a Masquerade: **

**TTYLXOXO: Do you mean A Cinderella Story (Hilary Duff, Chad Michael Murray) Or Another Cinderella Story (Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley) because I love both but a lot of people get confused between the two movies... So I'm just asking to be sure... **

**Bloomlover32123: OMG, you DID NOT just say I was your FAVORITE AUTHOR! Aaaaahhhhh! I'm going to die of happiness right now! THANK YOU! That means SO much to me! :* This story is for you! I really hope you like it. I LOVE YOU, TOO! A free hug coming from me to you! Thanks for all the support and love! *insert heart emoji***

**Briar Charming: You got all that right! I LOVE MuRi, Bella and Felia! I like Aisha and Nabu. Nabu is really a nice guy and I definitely like him better than Roy! I was hoping for them (Aisha and Nabu) to have their wedding but nooooo, they killed him off! I literally cried when he died. I mean, he did sooo much for the Winx and Specialists in so little time, IT WAS SAD! Wow, you think I deserve the best! Haha, I don't think I'm that good but thanks anyway! *insert heart emoji* And yes, I think they give Bloom most of the screen time and that she has this extra power over the rest of the winx even though she's practically the newest to all this fairy stuff. And well, I know that Musa, Stella, Flora and all got their own screen time but I feel that 6 seasons of Bloomness with sprinklings of only a few of the others' episodes is kinda too much for Bloom (Sorry, Bloom lovers. But, that's just me.) But thanks anyway, for everything! **

**Snb4evss: Okay, so we talk a lot but I still want to respond to your reviews here (Don't ask me why!)... First of all, THANKS FOR EVERY DAMN THING! And are you kidding me?! The honor's all mine! MINE, MINE, MINE! Haha, thanks again though. Please, that was an awesome summary. Not just a simple summary! I loved writing it! Good luck to you too! Keep writing and just so you know, YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! I haven't known you long at all but you are just so awesome! I really look forward to getting to know you better! To be honest, you are like one of my best friends of ! :* **

**LoveFloraHelia: Wow, Thank you! And honestly, those are great ideas! I will work on them after I'm done with the ones I'm doing now! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! **

**Emily (Guest): Oh, sweetie... Living a Masquerade is over! That's the reason why there wasn't any actual story content on that page. But anyway, this is a Winxcialist story narrated by Musa so... Hope you like it!**

**Random (Guest): Hiiiii, again! :D Thanks for the idea for the sequel. That sounds pretty good. I'll see when I can start writing a sequel. I can't right now because I'm already committed to two new stories... This one and another one. And please, you don't ramble at all! Compared to me, that is! Half the time I feel like my responses to reviews and Authors' notes are longer than the chappie itself! See ya, peace!**

**Julieee0721: Okay... Read what I just told Random. Thanks for the suggestion. Will try to get to it ASAP! :)**

**Random (Guest): You said "Yeah". I'm not sure what that was for but... Okay? ;)**

**P.S: I realize that this chapter is short but that's only because I wanted to get to the beginning of the beginning in a fresh chapter. Lotsa love!**

**~MusicMelody'Tude. *Insert a million heart emojis!***

* * *

"Mommy, why don't Ryan and I have a Daddy?" Melody asked me innocently. I tensed up at the question.

"Yeah, Mommy. None of us have a Daddy. Not me, or Mel, or Blake, or Tay, or Jazzy, or Bella, or Tammy, or Cyrus, or Ryan, or Dylan, or Cameron, or Jason..." Ariana gushed and looked up at her mother, who was french-braiding the little girl's long golden-brown hair. Her mother stopped mid-way with the braid and looked at me, a helpless look on her face.

"Ari, you didn't have to say all their names out." Mel pointed out.

"I know, I wanted to." Ari smiled sweetly.

Ariana was nothing like her quiet, reserved mother. That girl loved to talk!

Flora looked like a trapped kitten. Under other circumstances I would have laughed out loud and teased her to no end about her innocence. Trust me, I never thought Flora would get into this mess with us. Even more surprising, Tecna, but well, this was our destiny...

"Sweetie, your Daddy's are out there, they're busy but I promise you'll see them someday." I told the two girls. I realized that I was saying those words more to myself than the girls. Riven was a jerk and all, and he left me with two kids to look after, but I still missed him, don't ask me why. I mean, I shouldn't give an EFF about that douche-bag, he frigging thought I was JOKING when I told him I was pregnant. I shook my head clear of that guy and turned back to the girls. They looked up at me, their eyes wide and innocent.

"Aww, owkay." They said in unison and went back to laughing about something they saw on T.V.

I sighed and looked at Flora. Stella and Bloom walked at that very moment.

"What are you sighing about? If anything, I should be the one entitled to sighs!" Stella spoke dramatically as she draped herself on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"You? What about me?" Bloom said, as she less than gracefully dropped herself on the loveseat and kicked off her heels. She pulled her hair out of her bun and shook her fiery red hair wildly.

"Well, we have enough reason to sigh, if not scream and get admitted into a mental asylum." I stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature behaviour for a 23 year old, Muse." Stella scoffed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again.

"So, what happened that was so insane?" Bloom asked.

Flora and I looked at each other. "Later." Flora said as I nodded toward the girls, now including Bella and Taylor.

"Where are the others?" Bloom questioned.

"Well, no surprise, the boys and Jazz and went into the yard to play soccer, with Aisha for referee. And Tammy is being all Techie with her mumsie. And then, of course there are these little beauties." Flora explained.

"Oh, god! If Cyrus comes home muddy again, I swear I will strangle Aisha with my bare hands." Stella muttered and we all laughed.

"Mmh. I really don't care how Ryan is. He can take care of himself..." I yawned loudly. The three of them looked at me smirked.

"Way to be a responsible mother, Musa!" Bloom cheered and pumped her fist in the air. I laughed.

"What?! I'm tired..." I said. Flora shook her head at me.

"Okay, I am soooo bored right now. Tired, but bored. Say, can we have slumber party, for the sake of old times?" Stella said as she spread herself out on the couch comfortably.

"Stell, we together. And it's been that way for the past 9 years, what do you mean 'old times sake?" I snorted.

"You know what I mean." She pouted.

"Mmm... Yeah, sure. I'm soooo up for a slumber party. I need it before my busy schedule tomorrow." I said.

"Great! My room, tonight!" Stella cheered and raced upstairs. Flora, Bloom and I snickered.

"Well, atleast someone's happy." Flora commented as Aisha marched in with a troop of sweaty boys (and a girl). Tecna walked in with Tammy a few seconds later. The kids settled in front of the T.V. and we all sat on the couch, watching them. They're such adorable little kids.

"So... Who's happy?" Aisha probed.

"Stella... Slumber party tonight, her room." I yawned again.

"Meh. I could really use some junk food. We're having alcohol right?" She looked at me seriously.

"Did you just say that? I'm pretty sure you did. Either that our my sonar ears are bust!" I joked and Aisha swatted my arm.

"Okay, so I know I'm a little health concious and I don't approve of drinking, but I do love myself a little drink sometimes and well, this girl just wants to have fun, baby!" She said.

We all laughed.

"A little health concious? Try total freak." Tecna muttered, earning a glare from Aisha.

We laughed again.

See, this is why I love being with these beauties. My BEST FRIENDS in the ENTIRE HISTORY of BESTIES! And it's times like these that I actually don't mind about being abandoned by the one person I truly ever loved. Oh, and there I go again and ruin my happiness by thinking about that HammerHead. Way to go, Musa! - NOT! There are times when I truly despise myself. Haven't you ever felt like that?

Okay, so this might be a little too confusing for you guys. I mean, obviously. You guys don't know who Riven is or why he left me or what the hell in God's name happened that put me and my friends in such a situation. Well, that's what I'm here for! Let me break it down for you; we're going back to the very beginning of this mess...


	2. Charm

**A/N: Okay... This chapter might be boring but I basically wanted to tell you who is whose kid and how the Winx and Specialists split up. Tell me if you liked it, though. Please review! **

**Responses to reviews:-**

**Briar Charming: Thank you! And yes, Bella, MuRi and Flia are awesome! I like Aisha and Nabu, and Tecna and Timmy are cute (but a tad too techie!), Bloom and Sky are okay but they get a LOT of starlight so... :/ And well, Roxy... (?!) [Sorry, if I offended anyone... This is just a matter of opinion.]**

**Bloomlover32123: Haha! Okay, I'm not dead, yet, so yes, I'll be updating! And thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the support, once again! And if I need ideas, I will ask you, for sure! ^_^ P.S: Where DO you live? You don't have to tell me... Just asking.**

**Julieee0721: Thank you, and thanks for understanding. :)**

**Snb4evss: Hahahaha! YOUR REVIEW CRACKED ME UP! xD Thanks, my sore throat is still there, my voice still weird, but I'm feeling a leetle beet better! :D And thanks for being here! You are amazing! I love, love, love you! :) You literally make my day! You make me laugh and trust me, even though we hardly know each other, you are like my best friend. My best friend since the first day of first grade and you are sooooo alike! And her name is Ann (her cousin who is really nice as well is Anne! xD) And I'm like, God bless all the Ann/Anne(s) in the world! *Gives a free hug!***

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're too sweet! And... I think I'm taking it one story at a time because I'm getting really stressed with all that I have to do. Schoolwork, and Yearbook and Weekly spreads and all that plus Fanfiction, It's a lot of work! So, I'll be doing it one story at a time.**

**Melody (Guest): Thank you, thank you! I hope so, too!**

**Musaforever (Guest): Aaaahhh! Thank you so much! And here is the most awaited Chapter two! xD **

**Random (Guest): Aww, thanks! Thanks! And two things: I love writing and writing for awesome people like you is amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Peace! :* (Wait, loving which name(s)?! o_O**

**Random (Guest): Hi, again! Hahaha! I'm feeling a bit better, though not completely healthy... Thanks, though. :P You made me laugh. I love randomness! Lots of people say "Stay beautiful" but this is my personal motto - "Stay Random!" Be crazy because... YODO (You only die once!) **

**Just saying... I don't like YOLO (You don't live once, I've lived for 14 years now.) But you only die once! Did that make any sense?! I don't think so. I should probably shut up now. **

**Random (Guest): Hahahahaaa, I just realized that I should've replied to all your reviews as a whole, but whatever... I'm already done... :P Thank you! :3 Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Always, (Wuddup, Harry Potter reference!) **

**~ MusicMelody'Tude. :D**

I drifted off to the land of my thoughts...

*Flashback/Thoughts*

"Winx, Specialists. I'm very proud of all of you. You faced the Trix under dangerous circumstances and still managed to win over them. As a small token of our appreciation, Headmaster Saladin and I have decided to let the 12 of you go on a vacation to Atlantis. You may leave immediately." Ms Faragonda beamed at us.

Not only had we totally brought down the Trix, but now we got to go to Atlantis on vacation! Atlantis, only the hottest vacay space in the whole Realm of Magix! The girls and I exchanged excited looks. Okay, so we totally deserved a treat like that for saving the whole realm from the evil wrath of the Trix, but we didn't expect something this huge! The heads had gotten us cruise tickets, reservations, new equipment and all sorts of super cool stuff!

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda!" We gushed.

"No, thank YOU!" She told us and with a few more instructions she sent us off to get packed for our trip.

"Oh, my god! We're going to ATLANTIS! But, honestly. What was Ms. Faragonda thinking, sending us off right away! I need new clothes! If I'm vacationing on the hottest place in the universe, then I'm going to have to do it style!" Stella harrumphed.

"Stella, you're a great designer, yourself. Just pack some of your things and you can just use magic to create your own outfits when we get there!" Flora suggested.

"Eee! Flora, you're a genius! You are even more smarter than Tecna!" Stella gave Flora a bear hug.

"Ahem, excuse me! I take offence!" Tecna glared at her.

"Oh, Tec, you know I didn't mean it like that... You're the biggest smartass I'll ever get to meet!" Stella grinned. Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Where's Aisha?" Bloom wondered out loud. Even Nabu hadn't noticed her going missing.

"Right here!" Aisha called out to us, a suitcase and a backpack in tow.

"You finished packing?!" Stella stared at her incredulously. Aisha shrugged nonchalantly.

"The portal will be here in 3 minutes, what do you expect?" She scoffed.

"3 FREAKING MINUTES!" Stella shrieked and ran to the dorms.

We all laughed at her, realized that she had a point, and followed suit.

We reached Atlantis in a few minutes; thank God for magic! Speaking of magic, Atlantis was breathtaking. The beaches, the streets, the people, the water... Everything just seemed so perfect. As it turns out, too perfect.

All of us hit the beach right away. Aisha and I went jet-skiing with the boys. The others stayed on the beach, sunning themselves.

We watched the sun set and went back to our hotel. The six rooms were split, two to a room.

I went in, took a long, luxurious bath and came out. Riven wolf-whistled at the length of my robe (or the lack of it). I smacked him on the head... Things went the way they normally did between him and me. Well, he was being super sweet to me now, that was new, but other than that...

We flipped through channels on the cable TV when Riven suddenly turned to me.

"Musa... I have something for you..." He said uncertainly. I muted the television and waited for him to go on. He looked at me seriously and pulled a small velvet box out.

"Riven?!" I gasped, a mixture of excitement, anticipation and shock flowed through me.

"I'm not proposing... Yet..." He chuckled. But I only heard the "Yet". Riven was contemplating proposing to me! All I wanted to do was burst into a song of happiness.

"I want you to have this..." He said as he opened the box. A most beautiful charm bracelet lay nestled against the silvery velvet. I stared at him, unsure if this was all just a dream or not.

"I want you to know that no matter how much I seem to enjoy arguing with you and annoying you, I... love you." The last two words came out softly, but this was the first time he'd said those words to me so bluntly.

"I love you, too." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "You didn't have to get me this, though." I said.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to." He told me as he lifted the bracelet out of the box. He took my hand and slid the bracelet on. It was beautiful. It had charms depicting all the things I loved! There was a charm showing a map of my home planet, Melody; a Treble Clef and the letter "M". And then, there was the most beautiful charm of them all. A musical note with an interwined heart, engraved with the initials "M" and "R".

"Oh, Riv." I sighed softly and looked up at him. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I love you, you jerk." I smiled at him. He grinned at me and kissed me again. We kissed and kissed as the muted television ran random shampoo commercials.

The kissing got more heated, I'd taken his shirt off and he'd managed to slip me out of my robe. We didn't stop kissing for even a minute, though. We made our way onto the bed, it was like a dream, everything was happening before we could stop and think.

When we finally realized what we'd gotten ourselves into, we were ready for it. I loved him with all my heart, he loved me (or so he said), and well, how can you break a kiss that feels that damn good?!

"Musa..?" He said shortly as we paused for air. I kissed him, affirmative.

We shared everything, the whole night seemed incredible. Far too incredible for words.

We spent the next two weeks in Atlantis. I loved every bit of the trip. Riven acted so differently. He was such a gentleman. He was so protective and we didn't fight once.

But then everything broke.

We came back to Alfea after two weeks of utter awesomeness! It was all good until one day, a week after we'd come back, I found out that I was pregnant. And from there things went downhill.

It just so happened that Magix Destiny wanted us, the Winx, to share everything together. Including this...

We'd gone to Ms. Faragonda, she was pretty understanding, I guess... But GOD, WAS THAT EMBARASSING! Ms. F had told us that with Magix still rebuilding itself, it wasn't safe for any of us. She told us to move to Earth, to Gardenia. We agreed to that and we left to give the boys our news.

Well, we went to Red Fountain, apparently the boys were wrestling dragons and we interrupted their training. And they started barking at us for not being patient. Well, look who's hormonal. Ugh.

"Sky, I'm pregnant." Bloom blurted out just as Sky was telling her about his educational importance or something.

"Wait, what?" He looked at her like she was crazy. She just nodded.

"We all are." Aisha said.

"Aisha?!" Nabu looked bewildered, to say the least.

"It's true." Stella spoke up.

"Affirmative." Tecna confirmed.

Flora nodded shyly at Helia who was standing there, his mouth wide open.

Riven looked at me since I was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"Muse?"

I nodded in confirmation. He looked like I'd smacked him. Everything went quiet for a moment. And then Riven burst out laughing, the nerve of that boy! HE LAUGHED!

The others joined in on his laughter, making us girls look stupid.

When they managed to compose themselves Riven told us this: "Fooling around is fun, and jokes are too, but interrupting our training to play such a cheap slut joke isn't."

"Excuse me?" Aisha bristled.

"Riven Goulding, you did NOT just call me AND MY FRIENDS sluts." I said through gritted teeth.

"You heard him." Sky said.

"Sky! Are you serious right now?! This isn't a dumb joke!" Bloom protested.

"Yeah, sure. I have more important stuff to do now, so goodbye! And NEVER pull this stunt again." He said coldly, leaving us stunned. Usually I'd have only expected Riven to say something like that. Bloom already had tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you guys coming, or what?!" Riven gathered the others and walked away from us.

"Brandon, don't you dare walk away from me!" Stella shrieked. Brandon stopped walking he turned toward us and came up to Stella. Well, atleast one of them had a bit of sense in him.

"Sunshine, I love you and all, but really, this is just a huge waste of time for me." He touched her cheek. She swatted his hand away.

"Do NOT 'Sunshine' ME! Your freaking kid is not and will never be a waste of time for you, you get that?!" She sounded borderline hysterical, which she had every right to be.

"Stella, be reasonable. We know this is just a dumb joke. We're just too busy for this." Brandon sighed, tiredly. "I'll take you out later, okay."

"Ice-cream will NOT fix this, okay?! Go to hell, Brandon." Stella stormed off back in the direction of Alfea, we followed.

After all, we didn't have anything left to say or to stay for. It was over. We were moving to Earth, we'd never see these creeps again and at this point we were fine with it. My so-called boyfriend had called us sluts. His friends, my friends' boyfriends had only confirmed that they all thought of us that way, and well... Which girl would want to be with a guy who did something like that? You tell me.

So we'd moved, and had our kids. Oddly enough, Stella, Flora, Bloom and I had twins (!), Aisha only had the one and Tecna had quite the handful - TRIPLETS (!):-

Stella: Bella and Cyrus.

Flora: Jason (Jace) and Ariana.

Bloom: Taylor and Blake.

Aisha: Jazz.

Tecna: Tammin (Tammy), Dylan and Cameron.

And of course, I had Melody and Ryan.

I wish my kids could've had a father figure in their lives. I mean, they didn't deserve to lose out on having a father because of Riven. But then again, no father is better than Riven for a father.

*End of Flashback/Thoughts*

I fell onto the floor with a thud. Ouch. I shook my head clear.

"Oof, what was that for?!" I groaned and rubbed my side.

"Good one, Stella!" Aisha laughed and high-fived Stella. Stella had pushed me off the couch.

I glared at them.

"Sorry, Musa but we've only been trying to get you out of your daze for the past 10 minutes!" Aisha laughed again.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Okay, guys! Time for bed!" I called out to the kids. After reliving that horrible incident I needed some serious slumber party time with my friends.

"Aww, mom! Can't we stay up tonight?" Ryan looked up at me.

"Absolutely not! It's 9:00 PM already! It's past your bed time!"

"By half an hour," He muttered but I heard him clearly, sonar ears are a bonus!

"Ryan..." I warned him.

"Okay, okay..." He held his hands up and started up the stairs. I smiled at that. He's such a charmer, just like his father... God, Musa! Snap out of it! People who call you a slut are NOT freaking CHARMING!"

"C'mon, Mel!" I scooped her up and followed Ryan.

I got them into their PJs and tucked them each into their beds and turned out the lights.

"Mommy, can you sing for us?" Melody piped up just as I was opening the door. I smiled at her and pulled a chair in between their beds. I sang them a song my mother used to sing for me when I was a kid myself. I got a bit emotional then and tears sprang to my eyes.

Melody was fast asleep when I finished. I kissed her forehead.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I turned to Ryan.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. I wiped my eyes. Sometimes, I wish Ryan wasn't so observant.

"Well, the song I just sang was something your grandma used to sing to me when I was like you... The song just reminds me of her." I told him.

"You sing really well, mom. Gran would be proud of you." He said. I had to laugh that! He's pretty mature for his age. What did I say about him being charmer, eh?

"Thank you sweetie..." I kissed him on the forehead as well.

"Mom, do you think Gran is proud of me?" He asked slowly.

"I don't think so, honey. I know she is. She's up there somewhere, but she's watching you grow up, all the same. I wish she could be with us right now, but... It's okay. We all have our lives." I said. He just nodded.

"Good night, my little munchkin." I stood up.

"Mom... I'm only 4, I know but I'm no munchkin!" He protested. I laughed.

"Of course not." I said and walked out.

"Night, mom." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep... I closed the door and went into my own room to change into my nightclothes.

Time to get into party mode! I definitely need that drink now!


	3. Hangovers and adorableness!

**A/N: I am in LOVE! 3 **

**Okay, so I'm in love with a lot of things. But right now, I'm in love with the next Winxcialist generation. Melody and Ryan and Cyrus and Jace and Ariana and everyone else! I HEART them all! So, yeah... That's pretty much why I'm throwing a little bit of the kids into each chapter. Just saying. So you like the kiddos? I know I'm concentrating most of the attention on Mel and Ryan so you guys don't know what the other kids are like but I'll get to that. This chapter has a little bit of Cyrus and Bella in it so... Yeah. I'll intro all the kids in the coming chapters. But I'm still asking you if you like the kids and if so which ones would you like to know more about? Also, do any of you speak/know/learn Spanish? Oh, and what music do you guys like? Let me know! I wanna get to know you guys better! Which reminds me, I am in love with all of you too! Before some of you get dramatic and get into questioning my sexuality (trust me, a LOT of people act weird like that. It's like if you say you love your friends, you are gay. Puh-leeze. Give me a freaking break!), I am not gay. I just love you. HATERS GOTTA HATE, BEEYOTCH! xD #PLLrocks (That hashtag is random. BTW, Imma shut up now... Just kidding! You haven't even started reading this chapter yet!)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**LoveFloraHelia: Hiiii! :) Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing! :3 Wow, I can't believe you like it that much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Stupid boys, ikr?! They get the girls preggers and then they think the girls are joking and treat them worse than dirt?! Tell me about it... I know. Musa is such a sweet mom! All of the Winx are... (Even though, like I said above, I haven't written about the other kids yet. :/) And yupp, Ryan is totes adorbes! 3 Thanks again! **

**Bloomlover32123: Hey, thanks! Your curiosity is quenched by me. xD (I have no clue why I just typed that! xP) But keep reviewing! I'm lovin' it! (Wuddup, McDonald's reference! :P) **

**Random (Guest): Haha, you too! And thanks! Most people think my pen name is MusicMelody'Tude because I like Musa but that isn't really the case because, well... I DO LOVE MUSA but the name was based off of ME! I am who I am, take me as I come or watch me as I go! Deal with it! Just saying... But thanks for everything, though! **

**Julieee0721: Thank you! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! How soon do you want the Specialists to come into the story? *wink wink* Just kidding, *SPOILER ALERT!* The Specialists will be in the story soon enough. Thanks for all that you've done! Mwah! (P.S: I wish you had a fanfiction account... We could PM, then. :/) **

**Snb4evss: Baby! (Don't ask me about the baby thing. I normally NEVER use that word with my friends and all... Ugh. Must be all the chocolate I'm eating. I am so high. -_-) Thank you. Yes, Musa is pretty great narrator. IKR?! The boys are such jerkwads! If I were one of the girls, I probably would have burnt the guys down or something. I'm told I have a wicked temper! (I'm working on my temper probs, I swear.) I know, when Brandon turned around I expected him to do something really sweet but they all just find dragons more attractive than their girlfriends. Such boys. *rolls eyes* But honestly, I love dragons. It's just that they didn't have to be so mean. You're welcome. Yup, they have been away for between 4 and 5 years... They will not be back in Magix, yet. But make way for the Specialists! They are coming soon! ^_^ Thank youuuu! Lots of love to you! **

**Mucho amor,**

**MusicMelody'Tude!**

* * *

I changed into a tank top and sweatpants and made my way to Stella's room. She had the perfect furnishing for a slumber party which was why we almost always ended up camping out there when we needed a break like this.

The others were already there, setting up the tables with pizza, popcorn, cookies, chocolate, soda and wine. Yup, I know... Pizza, popcorn, a slumber party... Some mature mothers we are! Ha!

"Hey, Muse! Right in time for the movie selection!" Aisha called out to me. I grinned.

"What are we watching?" I said, stuffing my face with a handful of popcorn.

"What do you want to watch?" Bloom asked, opening a bottle of wine and pouring them into glasses.

"Oohhh! Can we watch The Amazing-Spiderman?!" Stella squealed.

"Oh, my god! Stella, even Ryan doesn't get that excited over a superhero." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know... But have you seen Andrew Garfield in that movie?!" Her eyes were wide and serious. Aisha burst out laughing, as did Tecna.

"Actually, Stella does have a point." I spoke up.

"I'm not denying anything!" Tecna clarified. We all laughed.

"No, but seriously..." Stella said.

"I don't mind. Just put something on. Actually, you know what? Put on The Conjuring." I said deviously looking between Stella, Flora and Bloom and smirked.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stella shouted.

"That, my dear friend is a wonderful idea!" Aisha high-fived me.

"NO! That movie is scary! I won't be able to go to sleep, then!" Flora cried.

"Haha, tough luck!" Tecna said as she popped in a DVD.

Bloom, Stella and Flora groaned.

"This is the worst slumber party ever." Bloom mumbled as the DVD loaded.

"Excuse moi? I put in a lot of work into this! DOn't you dare term this is the worst. It's those three bullying us that sucks, okay?" Stella burst out.

"Okay, okay... Chill out. You know what I mean." Bloom put her arms up in defense and passed around our drinks. I took a sip of mine as the movie came on.

The selection screen popped up along with a song:

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_C'mon let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, _

_Come out the door, _

_It's like you've gone away!_

I sprayed the drink in my mouth all over Tecna as I laughed at the TV screen.

"MUSA, you are SO dead!" She said through gritted teeth. I closed my mouth with my palm as a giggle and hiccup came out of my mouth. She gave me a deadly stare.

"Sorry... It's not my fault I did that, okay? It's hard not to laugh when a kiddie song pops up when you're sitting here, expecting a cream or total darkness or blood or something! Why in the world did you put in 'Frozen'?!" At this point tears of laughter were running down my face. Everyone other than Tecna was laughing. She was picking at the reddish-pink specks on her T-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Tec. If it makes you feel any better, I'll wash it for you tomorrow." I offered.

"You'd better." She muttered but she smiled at me, well, none of us can stay mad at each other for too long.

"Okay, so can we seriously watch a movie now?" Aisha put in.

"Yes! Okay, change of plans, let's watch Mamma Mia!, Please!" Stella begged.

"Oh, wow! How did I not think of that?!" Flora asked herself.

"Because I'm awesome. And you're not me." Stella stuck her tongue out.

"Very funny." Flora stuck her tongue out in response.

Tecna started up the movie and we sat together, stuffing our faces with all the junk food anyone could eat and singing along to all of ABBA's epic music. When the movie ended it was almost 12:30 PM but we were having too much fun to go to sleep. Plus, we were really drunk.

We lay there for a long, long time talking about everything and nothing, possibly things that didn't make sense. We laughed at anything and everything. God, we were so high.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Aisha said suddenly.

"Are you Stella?" I slurred. It was well known that Stella was the only one of us who practically worshipped that useless game.

"Hey!" Stella punched my arm. We were drunk and all, but can that girl hit!

"Oww..." I mumbled and rubbed my arm.

"Okay, I go first. Musa... Truth or dare?" Stella said viciously.

"Dare me all you want, baby!" I cheered.

"Aha! I have a really good one! I dare you to stuff your bra with butter popcorn and chocolate chip cookies!" Stella announced.

"Whaa-? Where on earth did you get THAT from?!" I said as I followed up with my dare. Stella just snickered as I went on with my 'Stuffing'.

"Okay, my turn! Stella, I dare you to make out with Bloom!" I said aggresively.

"Whaaat?! NOT HAPPENING!" She howled. Bloom looked around, confused.

"Well, well, well, Stell. You know the rules of the game, Stella!" Tecna laughed.

"Yes, but... Ha! Musa didn't ask me if I wanted a dare or not!" She caught on.

"Ugh. No surprise you will be taking a truth question then." I rolled my eyes. And started to think of a good question to get my revenge on her.

"Okay..." I began to say something when I noticed that my friends had all fallen asleep.

"That's not cool." I pouted before settling down for the night, myself.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a KILLER headache. I looked around the room. The girls were still fast asleep. I fumbled around trying to locate my phone. I found it and checked the time.

"IT'S 1:00 PM, already?!" I howled. the others stirred in their sleep.

"Guys, wake up!" I yelled in their ears and tried to shake them awake.

"Mmh... Sky, we're never, ever, ever getting back together!" Bloom pushed me away lightly.

Wow. Just, wow. This place was a mess, my friends were drunk and dreaming about douchebags and the kids... Oh, no the kids!" I quickly tied my hair in a messy bun and raced downstairs.

"Ryan? Melody?" I called out. No reply.

"Ariana? You guys, are any of you down here?" I went into the front and back yards, still no sign of them.

Oh, crap. No, no, no! This wasn't happening! Fear kicked in.

What if the neighbours heard me and the girls partying last night and called the child care services? What if someone broke in and kidnapped them? I am such a stupid, irresponsible parent! God, Musa! You are such an idiot! I walked into the kitchen to use the emergency phone when I heard the clink of spoons against ceramic.

The kids were serving themselves breakfast! They were all sitting down and eating toast and sandwiches and bowls of cereal. Maybe Flora's cooking lessons for the kids wasn't a total waste of food resources after all.

"Hey, you guys..." I stepped in.

"Morning, mom!" Ryan grinned at me.

"Hi, aunt Musa." The other kids sang out in a chorus.

"Come and join us for breakfast Mommy." Melody grabbed my hand and pulled me to a chair next to her. I smiled at the sweet innocence of my daughter.

"That's okay, honey. Mommy's not very hungry now. I'm just going to get some coffee for myself, okay?" I sat her up on her chair and got myself my favorite mug and made myself some piping hot coffee. Aahhh... That felt so good hitting that splitting hangover effect.

"Are you taking a day off at work today?" Flora joined us in the kitchen.

"Wha-? No..." I said and sipped some more coffee.

"Musa." Flora pointed to the clock.

"Yikes! I'm going to be so late!" I said as I ran up. I heard Flora giggling at me.

I went to take a quick shower and then I realized that I still had popcorn and cookie crumbs in my bra from last night. Ugh. I hopped in the shower and came out in two minutes.

I grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top and layered it with a matching pink cropped leather jacket. I threw on my favorite black boots and slipped my hair into a high ponytail.

I put on some eyeliner and added a dash of lipgloss as I snatched my purse and phone. I went down and grabbed my car keys.

"That was record time!" Flora joked as I stepped out the door. "You look great."

"Thanks, but try telling that to my head. Ugh, I'm NEVER drinking again." I opened the garage door and got my car out. I stopped by where Flora stood for a moment.

"Actually, that's a lie. So, don't hold that against me!" I told her. She laughed and waved before going back inside and I sped off to the studio.

"Hi, sorry I'm late!" I called out to Jennifer, the receptionist. She smiled.

"Partied out late?" She winked at me.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Musa! There you are!" I turned around.

"Frankie!" I hugged him.

"Oooh... Hangover much?" He joked. I rolled my eyes. There was no denying it, after all.

"Well, no problem. I'm letting you off in two hours. Ana's making me go with her to the wedding planner for some final touches." He said dramatically.

Frankie is my record producer/publicist. We're old friends (he's practically my brother from another mother) and he's getting married to Bloom's sister Daphne's best friend. Long story short, the wedding is in two days and the girls and I are deffo going. For Frankie and for Analea who happens to be really, really sweet!

"Haha, have fun!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, so I need you and the girls to sing at my wedding. Promise me you will not bail." He said seriously.

"Frankster! Stop stressing, I already told you that my friends and I are going to be there for you, what more do you want?!"

"Sorry, I'm just super stressed. Analea hired this boy band, her brother's friends are in it or something and I want you girls to kick their butts and give everyone a taste of REAL music!"

"Aww, Frankie, that's sooo sweet!" I said.

"Okay, so these are the songs I need you to sing." He passed a list on to me. "These are for the whole crowd and these are for the reception. Only the younger generations will be there, so... We're going to be playing some wicked music for that." He grinned.

"Frankie, don't worry. I'm on it. Your job from now is to get married to Analea, okay?" I told him.

"What would I do without you?" He mocked.

"I know, I'm amazing!"

"That you are, sista!" Ha said and we laughed.

"Okay, since we've got a little bit of time on us, can I sing a little bit?" I asked him, putting on a pleading look.

"Sure, go right on." He waved me off to the recording station. I cleared my throat and put on my headphones. Frank offered to record me raw so that I could listen to it and make corrections.

I went through some of my favorite songs off the list he had given me and it felt amazing. The song list was completely amazing. But then again, Frankie wouldn't be a world reknowned producer if he didn't have that music sense.

At four we wrapped things up.

"My wedding music is in good hands, see you in two days!" He said as we went down to our cars.

"Finally, you trust me with the music!" I joked as I opened the door to my car. "See you then!" I called out to him as I drove off.

I went up to my room as soon as I got home to change into some comfy clothes.

"MUSA! Come down here this instant!" I heard Aisha scream. I raced down the stairs.

"Oh, my god! What happened? Is someone hurt? What's going on?!" I asked in a panic as I skidded into the living room. They were grinning like idiots, looking at my outfit.

I was currently in joggers, a lone sock and the top I wore to the studio. My hair was messed up and my make-up was all over my face because I had been in the process of removing it when they'd shouted for me.

"You did not just do that to me." I told Aisha.

"Oh, but I did!"

"Arrgghh! Remind me why I tolerate you guys?"

"Because we love you." Stella said.

"Yeah, love seeing me like this." I rolled my eyes and pointed to my outfit before I went back up and got myself in a more presentable state and went back down.

I joined the others on the couch and gave them each a copy of the song list Frankie had given me. Before I could say anything Bella came in hurriedly and stopped in front of us. She turned to Stella and me and looked at us for a moment. We looked at each other.

"Bella, what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Is Ryan being mean to you again, sweetie?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Cyrus kissed Melody." She whispered to us like it was a great secret. I smiled to myself at this innocent act and glanced at Stella, she looked amused.

"Melody... I know you're there honey, come out here." I sang. She stepped out shyly.

"Cyrus loves Melody! Melody loves Cyrus!" Ryan danced into the room. Melody blushed.

"Bella, why do you have to be such a brat?" Cyrus scowled.

"Cyrus, do NOT call your sister a brat. Bella, if Cyrus wants to kiss Melody, that's his business. Okay?" Stella looked at the two of them. "

"Yes, mommy." They said dutifully.

"Cyrus loves Melody! Melody loves Cyrus!" Ryan sang again.

"Ryan... What aunt Stella just told Bella goes for you, too." I said sternly.

"Aww, man. But mom, it's funny!" He pouted.

"Sometimes things that are fun for you aren't exactly fun for other people." I told him.

"I know." He sighed. "Sorry, Mel. Sorry, Cy." He said and he ran out of the room as Dylan and Blake came to get him.

I scooped Melody up onto my lap. She was being very quiet.

"So, young man. What is this I hear about kissing?" Stella asked Cyrus.

"It's not true." Cyrus denied it full on.

"Isn't it, Melody?" Stella turned to her.

Melody blushed bright. She looked so cute.

"Aww!" Flora squeaked making her blush even more.

"Is it true, Mel?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

It was Cyrus who was blushing now.

"Well, good luck with that, Cy. But hear me out, make sure you treat her right. If I find out you're being mean to her, I will seriously disown you!" Stella said dramatically. I suppose Cyrus is used to his mother's drama, though. I mean, we're one big happy family and we're ALL used to Stella's drama.

Melody giggled.

"Off you go, then!" I said as she and Cyrus went back to join the other kids.

I sighed contently.

"Okay, so what is this for?" Tecna waved the song list I had given them.

"Umm... So I kinda promised Frankie that we'd perform at his wedding?" I bit my lip nervously.

"MUSA?! You made that decision without asking us?" Bloom looked rather shocked.

"And you have the nerve to tell us NOW? Not all of us are fairies of Music you know." Aisha grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry... He asked me a long time back and I totally forgot, what with all the recordings and stuff... And then he asked me again today and he was so pleading I couldn't tell him I hadn't even asked you guys yet... Plus, Bloom... You're sister's best friend needs good music at her wedding and Aisha, we all are good with music without being fairies of Music. We ARE the Winx, after all. And right now, I mean us as a band and not as the fairies." I reasoned.

I looked around the room at each of them.

"Musa's right. We're awesome. Count me in!" Stella spoke up first.

"Yeah, we used to have a lot of fun. We still do. We should do this." Flora said.

The others grumbled for a bit but I knew we were all up for it.

"You guys are the best!" I grinned.

"Oh, darling, WE KNOW!" Bloom said. We all laughed.

"Okay, so these are the songs we're singing. Oh, and apparently Analea's brother and his friends of someone is also singing so Frankie kinda wants to show us off..." I grinned.

"They aren't even married yet! And they're already starting off their couple wars? LOL!" Tecna laughed.

"Tec, we get that you're techie and all and we love you just the way you are but saying LOL and laughing doesn't cut it." Flora shook her head at Tecna.

Tecna rolled her eyes at us.

"Okay... So do we start rehearsing? We hardly have two days left. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and we have to be ready enough to perform impromptu." Aisha snapped.

"Sheesh. You are WAY too serious!" Stella rolled her eyes. But we all went into the (technically mine) music room to practice anyway.

It was going to be great feeling, singing with my girls!

* * *

**Do you guys wanna read a lot of detail about the outfits the girls and their kids wear to the wedding? Just asking... :P Also, the rehearsal dinner scene... Who wants to read about that? **


	4. I just may be an evil genius!

**A/N: Truth be told, I DID plan on introducing the Specialists in the NEXT chapter, at the wedding. But... Looks like you guys figured that out so I decided that I might as well bring them into the story early. I have no clue what I am going to do... But anyway, here is the rehearsal dinner scene you asked for. Oh, I ship Melody and Cyrus, for sure! Just so you know, the girls wear simple yet elegantly cut dresses for the rehearsal.**

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**TTYLXOXO: I was thinking maybe Ryan and Ariana (Flora's daughter, mentioned in the first chapter). But I'm not sure if I should or not...**

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter. I think it's boring, though. Don't worry, things will pick up! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Yep! I know! Musa and the girls have so much fun together! And trust me, you don't know how many ignorant people live in this world, thinking that you are "gay" if you love your friends. But like I said, they are just ignorant and Haters simply gotta hate. And yes, I have the BEST friends in the world! 3 (I include you guys in my list of friends! :) You all are wonderful!) And thanks for the advice. I'm not describing it too much (I hope!). Alterbative rock, eh? Do you have any favorite musicians? I think it's amazing that you know all those languages! I've always wanted to learn Italian... And thank you!**

**PinkiePie22: Hiiiiii! 3 IKR?! The children are adorbes! Aww, it sucks that you can't learn Spanish, especially since you really want to! That's good music. Hmm... I've recently discovered soooo many songs that would fit for Musa and Riven and I'm dying to use them all but I don't know where and how... :/ And like I just told LoveFloraHelia, some people just think loving your friends is gay. Don't ask, they're just being stupid. About me... What do you want to know about me? Love you, let's all be crazy and live like there's no tomorrow (because, well... there may as well not be a tomorrow. You never know...) Lots of love, peace to you, too! **

**Musaforever: Thank you! I love their music, too! Haha, winx club songs ARE pretty great. Thanks! And yes, for you, I will! ;)**

**Snb4evss: Heyyy! Okay, well... The rehearsal dinner is here. It's no biggie. I just wanted to make a base for the wedding scene and the chapters to come so that's what this chappie concerns... Hahahaha, yeah! Thank you! I wasn't sure if you'd like the previous chapter. But, yes. Musa goes crazy for a moment and asks Stella and Bloom to make out, but fails horribly. Musa stuffs the food in her bra and forgets all about it until the next afternoon, when she's getting ready to get to the studio! xD Thanks, again! I'm sooo happy you liked it.**

**Random: Hi, yes. Well, read my Author's Note and you will see that most of you did figure out that boyband did refer to the Specialists so, oh well, I went with it. You are welcome! Thank YOU! Peace.**

Today was the day of the rehearsal dinner! I was kind of excited. This was the first wedding the kids would be witnessing and for some reason I was in a really great mood!

We were told to meet Frankie at the hotel at 7:30 PM and Stella had spent the whole day having us get manicures, pedicures and all sorts of styling.

"Stella, really. I doubt even Analea did so much styling." Aisha had protested.

"And that, my dear, is exactly why we are doing so much. One can never look gorgeous enough." Stella had breezed. And that was that.

Stella had taken it upon herself to buy all the kids' clothes. She wanted to use magic to make our dresses for the day of the wedding so she decided to buy dresses for the rehearsal.

All the boys were dressed in formal button-down shirts and pants. The girls wore the same style of a dress in different colors. They looked like a little army of cuteness.

"Hey, Muse. The car is here." Stella came in as I finished tying Ryan's bow-tie and smoothed out my dress.

I nodded and walked downstairs. Ryan and Melody followed.

"Aww, aren't you looking gorgeous!" Flora beamed.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Linphea." I mock-curtsied.

"I was talking to Melody." She clarified.

"Oh, well whatever. I know I am, too!" I stuck my tongue out. Flora shook her head at me and laughed.

"Come here you guys! I want pictures!" Tecna called and we went with her and took a bunch of pictures. Tonight was going to be a blast! And then tomorrow, at the wedding we'd perform! That would be even more awesome! I couldn't wait!

Tecna wore a light purple body-con dress. Aisha sported a teal skirt and salmon pink top (Pretty crazy but she worked it alright! The colors looked fabulous on her!). Bloom had on an ombre effect blue dress with ruffles. Flora was wearing a pink boatneck tube dress. Stella looked fab in a yellow backless dress and I was decked out in a short (but not too short!) red dress with a sweet-heart neckline.

We drove to the hotel and met up with Frankie who told us which table was ours. I was about to take the kids along with me and my friends when he stopped me.

"I'd like the kids to be at the head table with us." He told me. Mel was head flowergirl and Ryan was the ring bearer for the ceremony.

"Oh. Will you guys be supportive to Uncle Frank and sit with him at his table?" I looked at them.

They nodded.

"Alright, Frank. You're lucky they're so nice." I joked. He grinned.

"Musa, I want you to sit with us as well. You ARE my best friend and, well... You know." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Awww, is Frankie being all sentimental? Somebody get a camera and record this!" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Now, now. Don't teach my kids words like that." I said sternly. He laughed. "Okay, you go on ahead with the kids and I'll join you at the table in a second." I told him and went to tell my friends that I would be sitting with the Frankster. I went back to the table.

I sat across from an empty chair, between Melody and Ryan.

"Ryan, don't keep tugging at your tie!" I whispered to him.

Frankie's parents then introduced the couple, formally and there was a toast. Everyone gave small speeches.

They also asked me to give a small toast to Frankie and Analea so I did and for a moment I thought I saw Frankie's face scrunch up like he was going to cry but I could be wrong...

Then, all of us sat down and waited for dinner to be served.

"Mommy, what's this all for?" I was distracted from my conversation with Frankie's mother by Melody.

"Well, honey... You know that Uncle Frankie's getting married to Analea, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"So, Uncle Frank's parents are throwing this party to tell everyone that Analea is going to be a part of the family soon." I explained. I just realized that sounded stupid. I am sooo bad at explaining things to kids! Ugh. But Mel seemed to understand, so whatever.

Analea stood up and clinked her champagne flute. "I'd also like to introduce my brother to you. He ran late at work but, here he is!" She announced. Before I could see who that brother genius with a band was Melody grabbed my hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked.

"So, does that mean Analea is going to be my new Auntie?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm lucky I have all these pretty aunties!" She said. I laughed.

"You are really lucky, honey. You and Ryan both are." I told her. My brain thought otherwise - Yeah, they're lucky to have a jerkface for a father. Pfft. Well, the good part is that he's an absent father. I mentally kicked myself for thinking about HIM.

"I have a really beautiful mommy, too!" She squealed. Isn't she the sweetest?!

"Aww, thank you Melody. You're the most beautiful kid in the world, you know that? You'll grow up to be an amazing young lady." I told her as I picked her plate up to fill it with her dinner. She smiled and blushed sweetly.

"Here, you go." I set her plate in front of her and turned back to my own plate when Analea and Frankie snapped at me. I looked up.

"Meet Ana's brother." I think Frank said but I didn't quite catch it. In front of me stood the one person I had despised the most.

Riven.

"You!" I breathed out softly. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"YOU!" He shouted gruffly. Everyone turned to stare at him. Tecna caught my eye, she looked shocked. She nodded toward a table at the far end.

The rest of the specialists were there.

Why hadn't Frankie told me that RIVEN was Analea's BROTHER?! He knew all about the guys. He knew all about Riven and me! I turned to face him, he looked clueless. Way to go, brother. I rolled my eyes. My best bet was to ignore him, I didn't want to create a scene and ruin things. I looked back up at Riven.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. I'm Musa, Frankie's friend. And you are...?" I said sweetly. Riven stared at me.

"Musa, this is Riven, my brother." Analea smiled at me. Frankie's eyes showed a flicker of recognition when he heard the name. I was going to have to deal with him later, as well...

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely and turned back to my food.

I quickly finished my dinner and stood up.

"I should get going, Frankster. It's already late and I have to put the kids to bed. I'll talk to you later!" I informed him. I also said my goodbyes to Analea, her parents and Frankie's parents and promised to see them tomorrow.

I met with the girls and all 18 of us headed back home in the limo.

We put the kids to bed and went back down to the kitchen for a little midnight snack (I totally needed it after THAT bomb at the party!).

"Oh, my god! I cannot believe my best friend's brother-in-law is my arrogant ex-boyfriend!" I moaned and bit into a cookie.

"Oh, come on Musa, it's no big deal. He's probably only here for the wedding, besides you did an amazing job of ignoring him. He was totally trying to talk to you but I mean, you're Musa!" Stella gabbled.

"Thanks, Stell. But, I mean, being around them is just so pressurizing. Plus, the kids are around and I don't want them to know who Riven is. Riven does NOT deserve them!" I said aggresively.

"Chill out, Muse. We're all in this together. We all hate those creeps. We all have our kids and we all aren't ready to welcome them back into our lives after what they did. It'll be okay." Aisha said.

"I guess so..." I sighed.

"I'm really going to go get some sleep. This is just waaaay too much for my brain!" Tecna yawned.

"Wow, this is even too much for Tecna. This really is SOMETHING!" Bloom joked.

I grinned weakly.

"'Night, you guys!" I announced and went upstairs to crash into my bed. A few minutes later I heard my friends turning out the lights. I yawned one more time before my eyes grew heavy and I slipped into sub-conciousness.

I woke up the next day, happy as a unicorn! And then I replayed last night and flopped back on my bed in frustration.

"Whatever, Musa. You don't need to bother about him. Or be bothered by him. You raised two kids on your own, you've lived for almost 5 years without that freak. You rock!" I told myself and got up. We only had a few hours until the wedding. Yes, I HAD to rock!

"Mr. Riven Goulding, you and your silly little boy band will be crushed!" I cackled evilly. It felt great!

I hummed the mega romantic opening dance song we were performing as I brought out my clothes and make up. I went in and had a nice, luxurious bath. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, could shake me from feeling amazing today!

I came out and put on some jeans and a T-Shirt. I went down and got myself some coffee.

"Well, someone's a happy bunny." Aisha commented. I grinned and went back upstairs. I decided to get some work done before heading to the wedding. I will do all it takes to get Riven to regret treating me like that. I smiled to myself.

I consider myself a genius. An evil (only to Riven, though. And some of the villains we'd fought against...) genius, even! Now, if only my brain would stop thinking about how great he looked at 24 years...


	5. Wedding Bell(e)s!

**A/N: Okay, so this wedding takes place in a tent/outdoors. I wanted to have a church wedding but then I decided it wouldn't be really respectful if they (The Winx and Specialists) started swearing inside or outside a church, so yeah. Also, the Winx are in their Harmonix outfits (They are soooo pretty!) along with the Harmonix hair/make-up, in case you were wondering. By the way, Ryan is pretty much Riven's miniature form whereas Melody has Musa's deep blue eyes and hair but her hair has these light magenta (sort of pinkish) streaks in them that frame her face (Courtesy, Riven). **

**The first song is really slow but it's really romantic and I thought it would be perfect as the opening bride~groom dance number and so I featured it here. It is "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles. It's super old but it's really emotional and I LOVE it! I hope you liked this chapter. Don't ask me where I got Aisha's nickname from (read the chapter to find out what it is! :P). I just did. **

**Also, please review! We hit 10467 views on my previous story, Living a Masquerade the last time I looked and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm really grateful for all of that and I couldn't have done it without all your support. I really appreciate all that you guys do. The praise, critique, everything! I know everyone says this, but it's only the truth. I love that I've had a chance to write for you guys and I'm really happy that you guys like my work. I love you all so, so, so, so, SOOOOO much! :***

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Snb4evss: Haha, thank you! I don't have much to say. I've said it all, so many times before! Thanks again!**

**TTYLXOXO: If you want it, you'll get it. :DI plan to make a WinxNextGen in which I will present the kids at RF and Alfea...**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter... The Specialists' POVs will come in mostly by the next chapter... I'm just having WAY too much fun writing as Musa! :P But thanks anyway! I'll bring the POVs in soon enough, I promise! **

**Bloomlover32123: Hahaha! Thank you soooo much! Lot's of love! **

**Musaforever: Thank you! Aww, thanks! Thank you! Thank you! Why is it that whenever I talk to you, I forget words other than Thank You?! ;) Love you! Thanks, again!**

**Random: Hiiiiii! Damn, you are awesome. You should seriously make a FanFiction account under the name Random... I'd really like to get to know you better without addressing my story alone... :P (Ugh. That right there sounded sooooo creepy. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to report me. :3) **

**Te Amo, **

**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

I joined the girls in Stella's room to get all glammed up for the wedding and our performance. We were practicing our musical parts and doing each others' hair and make-up with music blasting on the stereo. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever grow up to be a "mature" person as long as I'm with these beautiful girls...

We'd finished dressing up and were working on final touches when:

"Oww!" Bloom howled suddenly. We all stopped chattering and turned to her. She dropped the straightening iron and clutched the right side of her jaw. Tecna snapped her fingers and stopped the iron from hitting the floor.

"You okay?" Aisha asked Bloom.

"Do I look okay?! I freaking burnt myself with a hair straightener!" Bloom screamed.

"Wow, Fairy of Fire can't take a little heat." Tecna snickered. I covered my mouth to hide a smile. Flora glared at us.

"Calm down, Bloom. Let me take a look at that. Bloom! Hold on!" Flora chased Bloom who was flitting around the room, cursing. Flora finally caught up to her and used her magic to cure Bloom while the rest of us laughed our heads off.

"Not. Funny." Bloom grumbled.

"It is. Just a little bit." Stella giggled.

"Guys, stop fooling around! We don't have much time to waste." I turned serious.

"How do I look?" Stella trilled and twirled around. A bit too much as it happens.

"Woah! Stell, watch out!" Tecna cried out as Stella crashed into her dresser.

"Oh, noooo!" Stella wailed. "My dress is ruined!"

"Umm... Stella?" She looked up as I cleaned her dress and her mess up. Thank God for magic! She grinned and hugged me.

"Thank you, Musa!" I smiled and hugged her back.

"This dress up session is already off to a bad start. I have a feeling this day isn't really a good one. Especially not for us." Bloom bit her lip.

"And I have a feeling that you are 100 percent wrong about that! You cannot predict the future." Tecna put in.

"Guys, stop being so negative! We need some more optimism in our lives!" Flora chimed.

"Okay, Ms. Rainbows and Sunshine." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm this Ms. Sunshine. Don't insult me!" Stella said. "I know what I said didn't make much sense... But I wanted to say SOMETHING!" She looked at us innocently.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, now will all of you do me a favor and get the kids so that we can leave? And kick some butt?" I was feeling peppy all of a sudden.

"Go, Musa!" Aisha mock cheered as she went out to get Jazz.

"Mom!" I turned around.

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" I asked.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He wrinkled his nose at the black and white suit he was wearing. He looked a lot like his father...

"Apparently so. Uncle Frank expects you to be dressed like that. You can't turn up to a wedding in your PJ's, can you?" I smiled.

"Guess not." He shrugged and went down with Cyrus.

"Hi, Mel." I walked into her room. She looked so precious in her white and pink flower-girl dress. Her hair was done in a half-up-half-down style with a cute floral bow and her streaks of magenta hair were down, framing her sweet face.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"You know you're the cutest flower-girl I've ever met!" I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now, come on. Let's get going. Uncle Frank's going to want to see how pretty the flower-girl looks." I took her hand and we got into the car together.

We reached the venue 10 minutes later. I got out of the car. The kids ran off inside and Melody and Ryan were taken in by Frankie's parents.

I took a deep breath before walking under the canopy of flowers at the entrance. This was going to be a long, long day. But I was going to make the BEST of it.

"Breathe, Musa. You're not alone, remember. We've all got mutual enemies." Aisha linked her arm with mine. I gave her a small smile. The girls and I met up with Frankie who gave us a plan on what we were supposed to do and so we went to get ready for the first performance on the podium. I smoothed my dress down and sipped some water before going back inside.

I sat at the back row with my friends. The bride, Analea came in. She looked really pretty in her wedding dress which was a full-sleeved, floor-length white lace gown with pearl detailing on the cuffs.

"Damn, she must have blown so much money on that outfit." Bloom remarked, open-mouthed.

"Bloom!" I shot her a stern look. She shrugged sheepishly and kept quiet.

I turned back to the front, where the bride and groom were standing.

"Do you, Frank Harrison take Analea Goulding to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Frankie looked like he was going to explode. I was really happy for him, but I'm not gonna lie: A part of me ached, there was a gnawing in my stomach, asking why it wasn't me up there, with Riven... Dammit, Musa! Snap out of it. I was literally twitching in my seat, thanks to my conflicting, annoying emotions.

"Musa, are you okay?" Tecna touched my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. She looked at me suspiciously but I guess she figured I wouldn't want to talk about it and left it at that.

"You may kiss the bride." I heard the priest announce and the crowd rose to go outside. Our cue to get ready to rock!

When we got to the podium, the boys were already there, in our positions.

"Why, it's you! Mr... Riven?" I fake-smiled. I was still pretending not to know him.

"Musa, drop your act." He said in a tired tone.

"Fine. Get the hell out of here." I snapped.

"Huh?" He looked at me stupidly.

"You heard her." Aisha stepped forward.

"Oh, look who's here. Bra-burner!" Nabu snickered.

Bra-burner was what Riven used to call Aisha whenever they fought over Aisha's feminist ways. And ouch, that had to hurt. Aisha glared at him and huffed.

"Uh-oh." I heard Flora murmur from the back.

"Musa! Get on that stage, NOW!" Frankie whispered to me as the last of the people came out to join us. Right, the bride and groom's first official dance. We were singing. I got on stage.

"Riven, please. I have a work to do." I sighed. He looked at me for a minute but he got off the stage. The other guys followed him.

The girls and I took our places on the stage.

"Today is a very special day for my best friend, Frank and his gorgeous wife, Analea. I present to you a 100% real Winx performance in honor of their wedding." I spoke clearly.

Frankie was smiling at me nervously. Analea was looking at him, she looked so happy.

This song was super romantic and I have to day, that picture, seeing Frank and Ana so happy standing with the crowd, it all just fit!

I smiled at the crowd and threw all my emotion into the song as the soft music started to play... **(A/N: The italics are the song lyrics and the Bold italics are the actions followed through the course of the performance. Just a clarification.)**

* * *

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same? Or am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an Eternal Flame?_

_**I closed my eyes and kept singing.**_

_I believe, it's meant to be, Darlin'_

_I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me;_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this burning an Eternal Flame?_

_**The girls were harmonizing in the background and I could tell that our performance was turning out really well! **_

_Say my name, Sun shines through the rain._

_A whole life, so lonely; And then come and ease the pain._

_I don't want to lose this feeling._

_Ohhhh..._

_**I paused and opened my eyes as the instrumental came along. The whole crowd was dancing. Analea and Frank were in the center of the crowd, they looked ecstatic! I felt... accomplished. I continued with the song.**_

_Say my name, Sun shines through the rain._

_A whole life, so lonely; And then come and ease the pain._

_I don't want to lose this feeling._

_Ohhh..._

_**The music mellowed down.**_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand... _

_Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? _

_Is this burning an Eternal Flame?_

_**I kept at it as the girls went on with the chorus. **_

_(Chorus: Winx except Musa)_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?_

_(Winx including Musa)_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? _

_Is this burning an Eternal Flame? _

_**The song felt so powerful, there was so much love... So much of raw emotion... I got lost in it.**_

_(Chorus: Winx except Musa) _

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating? (Do you understand?)_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? (Dreaming?)_

_Ahhhh... An Eternal Flame._

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating? (Do you understand?)_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? (Dreaming?)_

_Is this burning an Eternal Flame..._

_**The Music finally ended. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to a raging crowd. I felt wonderful!**_

* * *

I looked over at Frank who was grinning and giving me a huge smile. Analea as hugging him tight, she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" I spoke into the mic as we all took a bow.

Stella blew kisses to the crowd. Typical.

But then, the crowd DID love us... Why not take advantage of that, eh?

All of us joined Stella and waved to the crowd.

I tried to locate Riven and the Specialists but I couldn't find them anywhere nearby. I figured they must've walked off, unable to bear all the amazing attention we were receiving. Atleast, that was the explanation I personally liked over all. So... Why not stick with it, huh?

* * *

**P.S: You guys can call me Sugar. It's a childhood nickname of mine created by my genius Italian best friend who, sadly, I have no contact with anymore. :( So in memory of him, you guys can call me that, I guess. I might've been a kid but we had LOADS of fun doing crazy kid stuff! Or, you can call me Saga which is what most of my friends call me. **


	6. Our Song

**A/N: Okay, so I understand that maybe you guys don't like the songs being thrown in there... Sorry about that... I just had to throw in a song for Riven. It's one of my personal fave songs... "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. It's got a fast beat and I just love it! It's Musa and Riven's "song"... 3**

**So anyway, You guys should seriously go listen to that song. More of the story coming soon! I have Math to do! :( Please do review!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Bloomlover32123: Haha, Good night? :P I know that was very late good night, but you can keep it as me wishing you goodnight for tonight. (I can rhyme! tonight-goodnight, geddit? No? Yes? Maybe? Okay... I should stop being such a talkative person!)... Thank you, though! **

**Snb4evss: IKR?! Thank you! Yes, Nabu is being really mean to her. :/ Thanks again! Well, Riven confronts Musa in this chapter (Atleast, he tries to.) but she doesn't want to talk to him... Let's see where my brain wants to take this to...**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! And well, this is a story narrated by Musa but I do plan on adding other characters' POVs randomly to switch things up... And I know Spanish, myself. I'd love to learn Italian, though. It's been a huge dream of mine for as long as I can remember! I suppose I could take more languages to study after school... And yes, I saw your facebook message. :) Thanks for the info.**

**Musaforever: Thank you, thank you! I have no clue what I'll puit into my stories, either! :P But, thanks! **

**Random (Guest): Thank you! Hahaha, I'm glad I could make you laugh! Don't worry, I'm a very forgetful person, too. I'll keep thinking about something but in the end I'll forget all about it! I'm working on it, myself. Thank YOU for everything! Haha, thank you?! Peace be with you... :D**

**Random915: Eeeeeekkkkkk! Hiiiii! I'm so excited about you being on now! We can talk! xD (I'm weird, I know... :/) I sent you a PM. And I swear to God, I will kill the person who is already on here called Random (Just kidding, I don't even know who that is! And obviously, I wouldn't kill them... :/ Meh.) But I'm just glad you're here! One question, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the 915? Are those numbers a code for a date or something you like? Or is it a birthday? Or just random numbers? Love you! Talk to you soon! **

**Love, **

**MusicMelody'Tude (A.k.a Sugar a.k.a Saga. :P) Xoxo...**

* * *

**Riven P.O.V: **

I couldn't get my head around the fact that Musa was back in my life! So, she hates my guts but seriously, after five years of being apart because of some stupid thing that the guys and I said to them... Has everything changed? I noticed all of them had come in with kids to both the rehearsal dinner last night as well as the wedding today. Musa's kids were actually the flower-girl and the ring bearer today... I can't believe how much she's changed over the last couple of years. Right, I just answered my question. Things HAVE changed...

According to Ana she's been in Gardenia all along. And Frank is her music producer. I can't believe I finally found her after all these years. She looked more beautiful than I remembered. And there she was now, singing on stage like there was no tomorrow.

"Riv! I've been looking all over for you, baby." Nicole kissed me on the cheek.

Nicole. My girlfriend for the past 6 days. I hadn't seen anyone since Musa disappeared. I never stopped looking for her. Ms. Faragonda said she'd gone with the girls on a mission and we hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye. The only goodbye we had was me insulting her, and her friends. And trust me, I felt regret for that. After a while, I had a feeling that something was wrong. Ms. F would never let anyone go on a mission that lasted five damn years, all alone. And the guys and I searched for the girls everywhere. A few weeks ago I gave up on finding Musa.

And then I met Nicole. She seemed nice, and she liked me. We went on two dates and now apparently she is my girlfriend. But now, with Musa still here, still alive, still more attractive than ever... My mind is messed up.

"Bro, we'd better get to the front. We still have to perform for Ana..." Nabu said.

"Since when do you call me 'Bro'?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged. I snorted.

We went back up on stage. We were to perform one of my favorite songs, a song that Analea was OBSESSED with.

"Thank you all for being here today!" Ana was telling everyone. She was now doing that useless thing where you throw a bouquet and all the bachelorettes try to catch it because apparently whoever DOES catch it will be next in line for marriage. I noticed that Musa was sitting off the side of the stage, staring at the crowd chasing after the bouquet.

"Aren't you gonna go get that?" I sat down next to her.

"Oh, not you again." She groaned and burrowed her face in her hands. I ignored her comment.

"So, how come you're not trying desperately to get that?" I repeated.

"Because, first of all, it's a ridiculous superstition and second of all-" She stopped herself.

"Second of all?"

"What's it to you?" She snapped. I shrugged and she glared at me.

"Are you married, then?" I blurted out. She stared at me like I was asking her if she were a stripper. I stared back, waiting for her to answer.

"What?!" She demanded as she broke eye contact.

"I asked you a question."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She smiled coyly and stalked off.

"Dude, time for us to go." Timmy jerked his thumb toward the stage. I sighed and got up. I was no closer to finding out what was going on with Musa, and I doubt she would ever tell me...

The crowd cheered a little as we got on stage. Nicole was screaming my name fit to bust. To tell the truth it was annoying.

I picked up the microphone and started singing. Something that I probably wouldn't ever have done a couple of years ago, but something I just happened to be doing for fun now.

* * *

_She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls._

_I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall!_

_She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candlelight,_

_She's got a new addiction, for every day and night! _

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!_

_She'll make you live a crazy life but she'll take away your pain!_

_Like a bullet through your brain... Come on!_

_Upside, inside out - She's livin' la vida loca!_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca!_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha..._

_She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca! Come on!_

_Livin' la vida loca, come on! _

_She's livin' la vida loca!_

_Woke up in New York City, in a funky cheap hotel._

_She took my heart and she took my money;_

_She must've slipped me a sleeping pill._

_She never drinks the water, makes you order French Champagne._

_Once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same! _

_She'll make you go insane!_

_Upside, inside out - She's livin' la vida loca!_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca!_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha..._

_She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca! Come on!_

_Livin' la vida loca, come on! _

_She's livin' la vida loca!_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

_She'll make you live a crazy life, but she'll take away your pain!_

_Like a bullet through your brain... Come on!_

_Upside, inside out - She's livin' la vida loca!_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca!_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha..._

_She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca! Come on!_

_Livin' la vida loca, come on! _

_She's livin' la vida loca!_

_She's livin' la vida loca! _

_She's livin' la vida loca!_

* * *

The song ended and my sister jumped up on stage and hugged me.

"Thank you for agreeing to perform!" She said.

"Anytime, sis." I grinned. I turned to my friends but it turns out they were too busy trying to get the girls to notice them, and it looked like they were failing horribly at it. I was about to go say something to them when I noticed Musa staring at me. Her eyes were wide open and she was gaping. I realized why. The song I just sang was our song... It was the first song I sang to her. We'd labeled it as our song. I'd sung that to her saying that she would be the only person I would ever sing for. And especially, describe that song for. She was the only girl in my life that made me go insane! I still loved her, but now she can't even tolerate me. How can I prove to her that I have changed? That I still love her?

I felt a sudden spark in me and decided to tease her a bit...

"I see you still can't get your eyes off of me." I stepped closer to her. She looked caught out for a moment and her face turned bright red. But then, she turned to face me and scoffed.

"Pffffttt... Not even close! I was... looking at the decorations." She bluffed.

"Oh, of course you were." I smirked.

"Wipe that silly smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you!" She said viciously.

"And to think that you thought my smirks looked good on me." I said, reminding her of what she had told me the day we'd officially started going out. She turned red again, and she glared at me.

"What do you want from me?" She growled.

"Geez, why are you being so aggressive?" I rolled my eyes at her which only made her more angry.

"Why, you ask? Like you don't know!" She huffed, and she turned away, most likely to storm off.

I caught her by the hand and pulled her to me. She looked at me in surprise, but the shock vanished soon enough and was replaced with the same old coldness.

"Riven, let me go." She tried to pull away but I gripped her tightly in such a way that I wouldn't get hurt in the process but neither could she escape.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like I have rabies or something."

"Are you being serious right now? This is so typical, you! Arrgghhh!" She screamed in frustration.

"Musa... Calm down." I told her.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?!" She screeched. Luckily the loud music from the partying going on drowned her out.

"Musa..." I began but she went on with her outburst.

"Oh, my god, Riven! See, you haven't and never will change! You do something extremely stupid, you leave me, and five years later, coincidentally we meet at this wedding and you want me to be with you, acting like nothing happened?! God!"

"Stop being so damn dramatic, Musa. I don't have any idea why you are freaking out over nothing. I just want to know why your this mad at me. I realize that the last time we met, I did act a little lame but is that what this is all about? Are you still holding a five year old grudge on me for that?!"

"This isn't about that! It's about so much more, now! And everything but you has changed so please... Just leave me alone!" She shouted at me. She had tears in her eyes and it broke my heart to see her like that. And I didn't even know what I fucking did wrong! Distractedly, I let go of my tight hold on her hand. All I wanted to do was kiss her and dry her tears.

"Musa..." I didn't know what to say. She pulled away from me.

"I don't want to hear it, Riven. I'm just so tired. Trust me, EVERYTHING has changed. I've moved on, I'm a part of a huge, happy family now. I'm sorry, but I don't think that you being a part of my life isn't an option anymore..." She gave me a small, sad look and walked off.

Did whatever she had said mean that she was married? I knew that those kids I saw yesterday were hers. I'd heard telling Frank something about the kids and all... I never thought Musa would be one to get married so early... She's only 23 now and she's always put her career first... Maybe something has changed... Maybe all of it has... But I'd made up my mind. I wanted to know every part of her story so far. And I was going to get to know it, there was no doubting that... Now, the only question was "How" I was going to break down her barrier against me.


	7. Crazy Kissing!

**A/N: Hey! So, Riven's back. He's confused. Musa's confused. And to add to the confusion, there is Nicole (who Musa doesn't know about, yet.) and Jared, too! I don't even know what I'm doing to my story anymore. :P But, anyway, I hope you guys like this story so far. Keep all the reviews coming in - I LOVE reading them! :D And yeah... Here's chapter 7 for you all now. :)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Snb4evss: Haha, thanks! And, yes. I LOVE Livin' La Vida Loca, too. It's just so energetic and motivating for some reason... Nicole is really sweet, and she really does kinda like Riven but, well... He's just dating her to try and forget about Musa. And now that he's found her, things are bound to get a teensy bit messy. And duh, Musa and Riven are soooo meant to be! Well, the other guys don't have girlfriends but they have been going out with different people. Riven's trying to go steady with one person to try and replace Musa with that person but he isn't really successful now that he's seen Musa and her kids. And... the next chapter will have more of the other Winx and Specialists in it. **

**Briar Charming: Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. I've been SUPER busy with school, myself. So with making myself update my stories and study and do homework and prepare for tests I'm losing out on a LOT of sleep. But thanks a lot for making time to leave me this review. It means a lot to me! Good luck! :) **

**Random (Guest): Haha, you're welcome? **

**Random (Guest): Aww, sure. P.S: Where do you live? Lucky you, I haven't had a chance to watch Season 6 at all... (Okay, so I watched up until Vortex of Flames, Season 6 Episode 6 but... nothing after that!).**

**Random (Guest): Haha, don't worry! I was pretty clueless when I first joined ... :P Lol, I know I should have just written replies to you in one huge message but I find it funny replying to you in lots of different tiny messages! Lol, what did I tell you about my crazy brain, eh? ;)**

**Random915: Haha, YAY! :***

**Musaforever (Guest): Aaahh! Thank you soooo much! You really think I'm that good? :P I don't think I'm even half as good as what you think I am! :3 But thanks for all the compliments, anyway... :D**

**Random915: Oh, my god! That 24 hour rule SUCKS! I freaking HATE it sooo much! I feel your pain. And I think it sucks that we can't post more than one review per chapter...**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yes... About the other specialists' girlfriends... I just told Snb4evss all about it... I pretty much said whatever I want to say to you to her as well... :P And, well... It was some random person who caught the bouquet which is why I didn't mention it. I thought about having the bouquet fall into Musa's arms without her trying to catch it but then I figured that that was a really overused theme and decided not to have it that way. Thank you! :) And well, that seems comforting! I want to learn as many languages as I possibly can before I die! :D It's a personal goal of mine... **

**Hugs,**

**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

The girls and I came back home with the kids, completely washed out.

"Ugh. I am sooo tired, I could eat a horse." Bloom whined.

"Uh... Bloom? That didn't make any sense." Tecna said.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Hunger and tiredness are interconnected."

"If you say so." Tecna laughed.

We put the kids to bed and were sitting in the living room in our PJs.

"Musa? You okay? You're being really quiet." Stella frowned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I gabbled.

"It's Riven." Aisha put in. It was a statement, not a question. I nodded slowly.

"Oh, my god! Can you believe Sky thinks we're still together?!" Bloom said dramatically.

"Bloom, they all think that that was just a teeny misunderstanding we had five years ago." Stella sighed.

"Well, whatever. Nabu and I are soo OVER!" Aisha leaned back in her seat. I hid a smile. Bra-burner.

"I see you laughing at me, Musa. It ain't funny. But so long as it makes you, my friend, smile..." Aisha looked at me seriously. I smiled at her concern for me.

"Trust me, nobody is more bugged than I am. Like the whole time, he kept making references to our past relationship! But honestly, I don't think they've even realized why we broke up. For heaven's sake, they think we're still together!" I punched a cushion in annoyance.

"Hmm... According to Timmy, we have been on a mission for the last couple of years. Ms. F had told them that. But, I mean, who is stupid enough to think that we'd be on a 'mission' for five years, alone?! I mean, we're powerful fairies, granted but... Ms. F would never knowingly send us off alone." Tecna said.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, honest question. Even though they insulted us and all, admit it, we definitely haven't moved on." Stella said.

"I have!" Aisha and I said in unison. The others looked at us in disbelief.

"What? I told you, Nabu is just as bad as any other guy. And to think that I was actually in love with him... GROSS!" Aisha stuck to her story.

"Yeah. Knowing Riven he's probably slept with every damn female in the magic dimension that's available in the years we've spent apart." I spat the words out angrily. But, I couldn't help but feel that pang of hurt when I thought of Riven as a player. I couldn't, didn't want to think of him being with someone, anyone else... No, wait. I don't care what he does with his life!

Flora touched my arm in an attempt to comfort me, it didn't help. But, I was happy to have friends who truly cared...

"I'm so tired... I'll catch you guys in the morning." Bloom yawned and got up to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Bloom." Flora chirped. Bloom smiled sleepily and vanished from our sight.

"Which leaves us. What do you want-" Stella was cut off rudely by the chime of my phone.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly as I answered it.

"Hey, Musa? Jen's in charge at the studio for the duration of my honeymoon... And, there's a charity gala I'd like you to attend and perform at tomorrow. Would you...?" Frank's voice came through.

"Hang on." I turned to my friends who were looking at me expectantly.

"Charity showcase, Frank's place, performance, The Winx." I gabbled.

"YES!" Stella screamed.

"Stell, the kids are sleeping." Flora hushed her. Stella looked embarassed.

"We're in, Musa." Tecna spoke for all of them. I nodded and turned back to my phone.

"You heard Stella. We're in!" I told him.

"Sweet. You can collect the six passes I left at the studio from Jen on your way there tomorrow."

"Umm... Six? The kids don't need passes?" I asked, confused.

"Muse, it's an 18+ event." He informed me.

"Oh."

"Are you still interested?" He sounded doubtful and worried that we might say no.

"Of, course! We'll make arrangements." I said.

"Great! I'll let them know you're coming." He gave some other details and information on the event.

"Sure... Have fun on your honeymoon. 'Cause when you come back, you are sooo dead! Oh, and tell Ana I said hi." I said brightly.

"Why am I dead?" He asked stupidly.

"Because... Ana's brother Riven is the jerk-Riven I've told you all about."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now live while you can! Love you, bye!" I hung up.

I was bombarded with question the second I set my phone down.

"So, when is this event?"

"Where is it?"

"What is it for?"

"What do I wear?!"

"Guys, calm down! Let me breathe." I shook my head at them. They waited for me to say something.

"Okay, so the event starts at 6:30 PM tomorrow, we have to get someone to sit for the kids... It's at the Bayside Blues Resort. It's this charity thing for children with leukemia and Stella, you're the fashionista! Don't ask ME what you should wear." I answered them all.

"Sorry." Stella looked at me sheepishly.

"Okay, so now that we have that to look forward to, let's get to bed. I can ask Rachel to look after the kids tomorrow." Flora suggested.

"Sure..." Aisha said as Flora dialed the number.

"Hi, Rachel? Yeah, Flora here. Umm... The girls and I have this charity event to attend tomorrow and I was wondering if you could watch over the kids for a couple of hours..." She paused as Rachel said something to her.

"Oh. Oh, alright. That's okay... Have fun on your date." Flora sighed and hung up. She turned to us. "Rachel is going out tomorrow."

"Ugh." Tecna buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, we could call Jake. He'd be happy to fill in for us!" Stella snapped her fingers.

"Jake?" I asked, confused.

"Jake as in the boy who lives next door? Jared's brother? Jared the guy who has a HUGE crush on you?" Stella prompted.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. "I suppose we could ask him..." The doorbell rang, cutting me off.

I opened it.

"Hey, Muse." It was Jared. Speak of the devil...

"Oh, umm... Hi? Jared." I flustered. I heard Stella giggling from inside.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Jared informed me. He did this ALL the time! It was sweet and creepy at the same time.

"Okay?" I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Umm, yes?" I squeaked. He smiled and entered the house. To be honest he was kinda cute but not that great when compared to Riven... And there I go again, thinking about him and his annoying smirk and his face! Arrgghh!

"Hey, Jared. Musa didn't tell us she was expecting you." Aisha entered with the others right behind.

"Hey, girls." He waved. "Musa didn't know I was coming herself. I just felt like stopping by so..."

"Mmhmm... We'll give you two some privacy, then." Tecna bit back a laugh and gathered the girls upstairs.

"But, you guys!" I complained as they left me.

"So..." Jared began. He was staring at me and it made me feel weird but at the same time I felt like... KISSING him?! God, I am not falling for some random guy who likes me! I tried to stop thinking about kissing Jared and then my brain went crazy and began a chain of Riven thoughts. That's it. I'm doing all it takes to forget Riven! Before I knew it, I'd grabbed Jared by his jacket and kissed him boldly. Five seconds later, I realized what I'd done and pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I muttered. Why am I acting like such a slut?!

"Don't be." Jared was smiling at me, his eyes shining like he'd won the lottery. I guess, me, his crush, kissing him was pretty good news for him.

I'm not going to lie, though. He's a pretty good kisser himself.

"Umm..." I looked away from his blush-inducing stare. I caught him frowning at me through the corner of my eye.

"I'd better get going." He said and turned around. I held on to his arm.

"Would you like to be my date to the Bayside Blues event I'm going to tomorrow?" I asked him. To be honest, I was the one who kissed him and letting him go just like that seemed a little mean to me. I didn't want to be a heartbreaker by kissing him and giving him the wrong idea and then letting him go. And maybe, just maybe, going out with Jared would help me take my mind off of Riven...

Jared looked at me for a moment and he smiled. "I'd love to."

I smiled back. "See you tomorrow, then." I told him as he went out the main door.

"See you, too." He gave me a small wave.

"Umm... Jared? Would it be alright if Jake looked after the kids tomorrow while all of us are gone?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll tell him to be here at...?"

"6:15 should be fine." I said and he nodded.

"See you then." He left the house. I shut the door and leaned against it, waiting for everything that just happened to sink in, hoping to God that I wasn't making another horrible mistake in my life.


	8. Goodbye

**A/N: Heyy! Riven's here, again. I have a feeling that parts of this chapter is a lot like one of my Living a Masquerade chapter but, you guys have to tell me what you think... I hope you like this chapter! :) Toodles! Oh, By the way, my laptop has been bugged and it's super slow so sometime soon if I haven't updated quickly, please forgive me because the reason for that would be that I've taken my laptop out to be fixed! Sorry in advance!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! Oh, that's interesting... What's night school like, then? **

**Random915: Haha, Thanks! I kinda like my crazy brain, too. But sometimes I think I'm a tad too crazy! Oooohhh UK! I used to live there! I miss my life there soooo much! Which parts exactly? (You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... PM me your answer if you're okay with me knowing, though). Yes, rules suck! (I'm a bit of a rebel... :P) **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! Yes, there's hope for drama in this story. Thanks, again!**

**PinkiePie22: Ducky! :D Yup, Musa and Jared... To answer your questions - **

**1) I like the colors Red, Turquoise, Purple, Blue, Pink, Green, Black... (I like all colors but these are like my top faves...) **

**2) Favorite ice-cream flavor... Hmm... That's a hard one... But to be honest, I love almost EVERYTHING from Ben and Jerry's or Haagen Dazs. I do like some of Baskin Robbins' flavors as well...**

**3) Haha, I don't know what to say, honestly. I'm an actress, singer, musician and dancer... I also do photoshoots. And I LOVE writing! I've been writing since forever! I really dunno what more to say... :/ **

**P.S: I think your nickname is hella cute!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yesss! Riven and Nicole and Musa and Jared! Thank you! I want to travel all over the globe and I'd LOVE to teach! However, I'm at this point where I have so many things I want as a dream job and I'm really conflicted right now... :/ I'm SUPER confused! And thank you! I kinda like my nicknames, myself... :P Some of my friends do tease me with other nicknames but that's okay because they're my best friends and I love them! I think that your nicknames and your families nicknames are really cute! :) And Flower is a really pretty name, too! And yes, Boho styles do look kinda cute. **

**Snb4evss: Hahahaaa! IKR?! I have no clue what made me throw Jared in but I figured that since Nicole is with Riven now, Musa should have something equal in that aspect... Their date is fine but Musa and Riven know deep in their hearts that they haven't and probably never will move on no matter how hard they try... Oh, my god! My brother is just like that! Like when I found about MuRi breaking up in Season 6 on the show I literally had a huge fit and (I quote all this) my brother was like, "I always knew you were crazy but now, you've completely cracked!" And I screamed a lot of stupid things like, "Just leave me alone! You have no idea why I'm so depressed! You don't know what pain is!" And he just sat there laughing at me and all I wanted to do was knock him on his head, hard for laughing at me! But yeah, here is the update you asked for!**

* * *

I'd called Frank to tell him I was bringing along a date to the event. He'd said that it was fine and thankfully he hadn't pestered me for details. If he had, I wouldn't have had the faintest clue on what to tell him.

We were to leave to the event in a few minutes. I was going with Jared and the rest of them were taking the limo. The doorbell chimed, I tucked my hair and smoothed my dress out before answering it. It was Jake, Jared's 15 year old brother who was AMAZING with kids.

"Hey, Jake. Where's your brother?" I let him in.

"He isn't here, yet. He's still busy worrying about what color suit you'd like." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay...?"

"Trust me, he is WAY too much n love with you to not be bothered." He grinned. I laughed.

"The kids are in the basement." I showed him around and went back into the living room.

Someone closed my eyes from behind.

"Jared?" I turned around.

"Hey..." He gave me sweet smile. I smiled back.

"I see you picked a suit."

"So, I have... You look beautiful." He murmured and pulled me to him.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, you know."

"Hey, can I interrupt the love birds and ask if we can leave?" Aisha was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I pulled away from Jared, blushing.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and went to get my purse. Aisha shook her head at me.

"Okay, we'll meet you there!" Flora waved as they all piled into the car.

"Ready?" Jared asked me as they sped out. I nodded and we got into his car.

We reached the venue, Bayside Blues Resort, a while later. It was pretty festive.

We went in and met quite a few prominent faces. We met Diana Prince, Samantha Howard, Lilli Mintz, Jacob Stanton and all these other prime artistes in the music industry.

It was a fun evening, there was great food, music, dance, conversation... And we had loads of fun performing!

Before we knew it, it was time to go. And when I realized we had to leave, I felt like a five-year-old leaving her first sleepover. Jared drove me back home, he said he was tired so he just dropped me off and left. I'd expected him to get all hyper but he didn't. I guess I never really knew Jared. I just judged him based on what I thought he was...

I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell when the others pulled up. We waited for Jake to open the door.

"Hey, Muse." Riven stood in the doorway, smirking. My jaw dropped.

The Specialists stood a little behind him and the kids were with them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Stella shrieked.

"Maybe you should all come inside and we can have a little chat." Sky said.

"Don't invite me into m own house." Bloom snapped and we pushed past them.

"Guys, come on, time for bed." Tecna called out to the kids.

"Do we have to? These guys are so much fun!" Cameron told her.

"Yes, you have to." Tecna said as she marched her triplets to their rooms.

"Jazz, get away from that monster in disguise!" Aisha shouted as she noticed Nabu showing Jazz a wrestling move. Jazz looked worried and she ran off to her room, Aisha followed.

Flora, Bloom and Stella took their twins upstairs.

"Mel? Ryan? Come on, everyone else is already in bed." I called out.

"But Mommy, we want to play with Riven." Melody said. I glared at Riven who simply shrugged.

"Sweetie, Riven's a little tired right now. You can play some other time." I told her. I took them both upstairs, gave them a bath and put them to bed before coming down again.

"Where the hell is Jake?" Bloom demanded as I entered the living room.

"We sent him home." Sky said calmly. Bloom stared at him in disbelief.

"Never mind what you did to him. Get out of my house." I spoke up. They all turned to me.

"Musa, wait. They can pull a stunt like this again. I want to know how and why they are here." Stella said sensibly.

"You're right." I said. I turned to the guys. "You heard her. Answer us now."

They looked at each other helplessly.

"We kinda got here with Nabu's magic." Timmy said.

"I should've known that scumbag would use his magic for something so criminal." Aisha muttered. I stifled a laugh. I think Nabu heard her, with the way he was looking at her...

"Okay. And why would you do that?" Tecna raised her eyebrows at him. Nobody answered.

"Listen, Stella. Why don't we all sit down and talk about this for a while?" Brandon held her by her shoulders. She pushed him away.

"I get to decide whether you sit down here or not. And don't you dare touch me." Stella growled.

"We came here to see you girls." Timmy spoke up again. The others glared at him.

"I think we made it pretty clear we didn't want to have anything to do with you freaks yesterday." Tecna told him.

"We have a lot to talk about. We figured we'd best do it in person." Helia said.

"Sure, if you'd asked us if you could come over to talk, then maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. Now you broke into my house, God knows what you did to the kids." Flora flared.

"Flora, you know I was always good with kids." Helia smiled at her. She didn't smile back. Instead, she used her magic to shut his mouth with plant leaves. It was funny.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" She asked sweetly, leaving him struggling to get the plants off his mouth.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I asked.

"All of us. We haven't seen you girls in 5 years and we were worried..." Brandon replied.

"Really, Brandon? Last I remember, you were the ones who drove us out of your lives." I told him. I loved Brandon and all, he was like another Frank, another brother. He was always really nice to me and all but at this point, he annoyed the heck out of me. All of them did. Most of all Riven.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Nabu said.

I guess they thought I was most approachable now because the others had only snapped at him and even Flora, the reserved one, had dared use magic against them. Well, if they did, they guessed wrong.

"I doubt there's anything to talk about that day. You guys were pretty clear then." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Those are our kids." Riven said, speaking up for the first time since he'd greeted me at the door.

"You wish." I shot back. He didn't deserve to know the truth. He didn't care.

"We know what you meant when you told us you guys were... Erm... _Expecting_..." Nabu looked supremely uncomfortable saying it.

"You guys can't even bear to say the word! Are you for real?!" Stella spoke, pure disgust and hatred in her voice and eyes.

"Can we please, just talk?" Helia sighed, finally managing to rip off the plant leaves from his mouth.

"No." Aisha huffed.

"Listen. We know that those kids are ours. There's no denying it." Riven barked the words in my face. I backed off.

"Don't you dare bark at her!" Aisha said, protectively. "And, those kids are most DEFINITELY NOT YOURS!"

"Muse... You're in here! You left this in the car... Oh." Jared walked in and noticed the guys standing in here.

I had an amazing idea then.

"Aww, thanks!" I kissed him and took my purse from him. Jared looked surprised, but didn't seem to mind that too much. "Jared, meet some old acquaintances of mine. Nabu, Helia, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and... Riven."

"Hey." Jared greeted them. They just nodded.

Riven's face was red, his fists clenched. He looked like he was going to punch Jared to a pulp. And for once, it felt good to be the one in control.

Okay, so I guess what I did basically involved me using Jared but to be honest, he didn't mind it. And... He's actually a really sweet guy, I could really fall for him if I could only stop thinking about Riven.

"Okay, you guys. It was nice seeing you all... Good night." Stella said firmly and literally pushed them out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jared asked me as we came into the living room.

"Not much. They're just some people we knew way back in high school... Turns out they were visiting the area and they decided to drop by." I lied.

I didn't feel great about lying to him, but hey, sacrifices have to be made in order to not hurt the other person in a relationship.

"That was nice of them." He commented.

"Not as nice as you were tonight. I had a wonderful time..." I told him, truly meaning it.

"You're welcome. But thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun spending the night with you." He said. For some reason, that made me blush.

"Good night, Muse." He kissed me before he headed back home. I shut the door and went up to bed.

I was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of my window slamming shut. I sat up in bed, my heart pounding. A ghostly figure stood in front of me. My first instinct was to scream, and then by the moonlight filtering through I realized that the person was...

"Riven?!" I hissed. He crept towards me.

"Riven, what the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Will you shut up?" He growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"God, Musa, for once in your life, SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me? You should probably do that before you start preaching to me!"

"We need to talk." He said as he pulled my swivel chair to my bedside.

"No, we don't."

"Musa, just hear me out." He said. I looked at him, annoyed.

"Can't I sleep in peace?" I groaned. He gave me a pleading look. "Fine, make it quick!"

"Listen, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I meant what I told you that first day when we were in Atlantis, five years ago... I love you, Musa. I've been through hell without you, worrying about you. And, well... I know you're with that... Jared guy now and that maybe Melody and Ryan AREN'T my children but I think we'd make a great family... God, that sounded stupid." He paused and looked into my eyes. I looked into those magnetic amethyst eyes of his but quickly broke contact. I couldn't fall for this lame speech of his after all that he'd put me through.

"Riven. Are you done now? Because you were right, that sounded stupid. You haven't been through any damn thing! I HAVE! You have no idea how much you hurt me, Riven. You left me hanging. And honestly, I doubt if you gave me that bracelet that night because you truly wanted to or if you wanted to buy me, to treat my like the whore you thought I was to you." I spoke so bitterly, I winced at it myself. But those things that I said was what I truly felt, and I just had to let it all out. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riven. We're just too complicated together. I can't do this... I'm happy with Jared and I don't want to be reminded of you over and over again, because that only hurts even more! I've trying so hard to move on for the past couple of years. Please, don't try to talk to me or anything ever again. And please don't ever try to do anything like associate with Ryan or Melody or break into my house with magic again." I sobbed. I didn't want him to see me broken like this. But I couldn't help it. It just hurt too much.

"Musa..." He looked at me, concern and hurt in his eyes.

"Please... Just leave, Riven..." I hugged my knees. He sat there, watching me cry my heart out, then he sighed simply and jumped out the window.

I was left crying like there was no tomorrow. I cried away to exhaustion. I was so tired that I stopped crying.

"Goodbye, Riven." I whispered to myself as a blanket of sleep fell over me.


	9. All I want for my birthday

**A/N: Hello! Okay, So It's Mel and Ryan's birthday! Just so you know, since this is basically a Musa story, I'm only highlighting their birthday but the other kids' birthdays are all around this time... So, Mel and Ryan are adorbes! And stuff happens here that shock and confuse them both. I am supposed to be studying for my AP Human test that is tomorrow but I am pretty sure I'm flunking that because I sat and wrote this all out... :/ The chapter is 28 pages long! :O So, yeah... I'm dead. But I just love you guys WAY too much! I walk in and I'm trying to concentrate on my test prep but NOOOO! I just HAD to write this and post it! But whatever, enough of my ranting... Hope you like this chapter. It's kinda short, not great... But still... Love y'all! :***

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Julieee0721: Hii! It's been quite a bit since I've seen you on here! Thank you! :) **

**PinkiePie22: Hahaha! Yes, I love those colors, too! And yeah, chocolate is pretty amazing... ;) Your reviews make my day, literally! I read them early in the morning and it just makes me laugh! Thank you! And I understand, I've been staying up late and catching up with my social life and trends on the internet because I'm sooo busy these days! And my bro caught me and told on me so now I kinda have to be extra sneaky... (Not fun! :/) Good luck with your exams! Where are you from, again? :P I love October! My birthday and pure Autumn and all that good stuff... I just LOVE it! Okay, bye! Haha! **

**Snb4evss: IKR?! Actually, the Specialists guessed the truth but the girls are outright denying it. Especially Musa, she's making it seem like she's married to Jared or something... :/ Haha, I wanted Flora to do something more bold because she'd usually portrayed as the usually reserved character so that's why I made her shut Helia up with leaves! xD Apparently MuRi broke up in Season 6. I haven't watched any of it. I badly wish I could! Some of my friends have been watching it and telling me about it. I was first told about the break-up by MusaRiven125. I died when I found out and then my friends confirmed it and all... I DIED, literally! :'( So yeah, that happened... But anyway, Thank you! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! I doubt I am a good singer, though... :/ I'm too shy. But yes, I am a singer all the same. My friends tell me I sing very well but I'm not so sure about it myself... Thank you! And thank you once more! Honestly, all I have to say to you is "Thank You!" :P **

**LoveFloraHelia: Tell me about it. It's gotta hurt. Badly. Sadly, I haven't really been in a relationship so I am not one to talk. But I get that it's gotta hurt you a LOT! Haha, me teaching dance and languages! That is actually pretty cool! Wow, writing, choreographing, traveling, modeling, acting and singing?! And the whole world reading my books?! My life would be PERFECT if your awesomely fantabulous fantastic brain turned this fantasy into reality! Really! I could cry with joy right now! I absolutely LOVE doing all those things! If only... :P Thank you! **

**Random915: Hehe, yeah... Flora certainly is bold doing all that. Don't worry about it. LONDON! I used to live there! 3 :') I miss it sooo much! Oh, what grade are you in? (And how old are you?) Haha, yesss... Let's all be rebellious teenagers. (Lol, again. How old are you? :P) Peace. **

**Bloomlover32123: Wow, that sounds hard and tiring... I wish you luck with school! Aww, I hope you had a nice dream! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

"Morning, Mom." Melody walked into my room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" I stared at her. She giggled and nodded as she jumped on my bed.

"Wow, so now that your five years old, no more mommy, eh? Come here, you!" I started tickling her. She laughed.

"Happy Birthday, my angel!" I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me but then her smile faded.

"Why isn't Riven here?" She looked around.

"Riven?!" I was surprised.

"Yeah. He was here yesterday. Your friend." She prompted.

"Oh. Well, sweetie, he had to go home..." Okay, so I wasn't really lying. I was just... Twisting the truth...

"But... But, he promised to be here for my birthday... For me and for Ryan..." She mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Maybe he had to get to work or something..." I told her. " Hey, why don't you and I go get ice-cream?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Mom?" Ryan walked in.

"Okay, just because you guys are turning five today does NOT mean you get to give me this sassy-talk! Stay cute!" I joked.

"Mom..." He gave me an embarassed look.

"Young man, you have 8 whole years left to get into your teenage and feel embarassed about me! Stop making me feel old, you too!" I complained.

"You are old, Muse!" Stella poked her head through the doorway on her way downstairs.

"Then so are you, Stell!" I threw a pillow at her. "Better watch out for those wrinkles!" I called out.

"I'm not THAT old!" She shouted back. I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay, so what do you say all of us go and get some early morning ice-cream?!" I asked.

"He promised. Why do grown-ups always break their promises?!" Melody looked up at me, tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Mel..." I didn't know what to say. "It's your special day, Mel... Don't cry. Riven's probably just really busy today. Come on let's go down and eat breakfast and do something fun together!" I tried to hug her.

She pushed me away.

"I don't want to do anything fun! I want a Dad!" She cried and ran back to her room.

"Mel!" I got up to go after her. Ryan held my hand. I turned to him.

"Mom, she'll be fine. Just give her some space." He looked at me seriously.

"Okay, you kids are growing up WAAAAYYY too fast!" I held up my hands. Ryan rolled his eyes at me.

"Happy Birthday, Ryan. Try and get your sister down. I'm making your favorite brownie pancakes!" I told him.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

I went downstairs and started on breakfast. Flora joined me and we both worked our way to make brownie pancakes for breakfast! To be honest, those taste AMAZING!

But still, Melody's words were still ringing in my head. I felt horrible. Why did she have to have Riven for a father?

"Stupid Riven!" I growled and visiously cracked an egg.

"Musa?" Flora placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Flo..." I told her and kept at the cooking.

Why was I a part of this mess? Why me?

**Melody's P.O.V: **

Why is it that I'm the only one without a dad?! I know that my friends don't either but they're good at something or the other and they are too caught up to notice...

"Hey, Mel." My brother came in.

"Go away!" I buried my face in my pillow.

"Mel, I feel the same way you do. I wish we had a dad, too..." He said sadly.

"But you're still busy with soccer and being with your friends and being smart. I'm not good at anything! And... I know I'm only five, and I don't understand anything but why is it just us who don't have a dad?!" I wailed.

"I know... I feel just like that. And come on, you aren't not good at anything! You're an awesome singer and artist! Like Mom! And you're really nice to everyone. And even though we don't have a dad, I'm glad I have you, Mel." He said softly.

"Really?" I sat up.

"Yes, really, Silly!" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said, but I was laughing too! I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're my brother, Ry." I smiled as he hugged me back. He grinned at me.

"Happy Birthday!" We both wished each other in unison and laughed.

"So... Did you get me a present?" He asked me.

"Yes... I hid it in Mom's room so nobody would find it." I giggled.

"I hid mine in your closet. I knew it was the last place you'd search." He gave me a smart look.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, so give me my present and I'll give you yours!" I told him. He shrugged and got out a gift-wrapped box with a beautiful red ribbon on top.

I tore it open. It was an art kit!

"Aunt Bloom helped me get that present." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ry, thank you sooo much!" I hugged him again.

"You're welcome. Now, come on! I want to see what you got for me." He ran into Mom's room. I followed.

"Okay... So I put in this drawer..." I mumbled. I stood on my tippy-toes to reach the drawer.

I felt around my mom's things in search of Ryan's present.

"Ha! Found it!" I grabbed it and shut the drawer but I lost my balance and accidentally knocked down her favorite jewelry box from the top of the dressing table.

"Oops!" I giggled.

"Mom's going to be so mad if she sees that." Ryan told me.

"I know! I'll just put it back up. Will you please come and help me?" I knelt on the carpet and straightened up the jewelry box. I started to pick up the things that had fallen out of it. Ryan knelt next to me and started to do the same thing.

"Hey, Mel! Look at this!" Ryan pulled my by my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled and rubbed my shoulder.

"Sorry. But look!" He shoved a picture in my face.

"It's mom and some guy... And they are kissing." I looked at the picture and giggled. "He looks really familiar..."

My brother made a face.

"It has names on the back." Ryan flipped the picture over.

"So, read it!" I shouted at him. "Come on! Quick!"

"Okay, okay. It says... M-U-S-A..." He looked at me.

"That spells Musa. That's mom's name! What's the other word?" I waved my hands in excitement.

"I'm reading! Wait!" He looked at me, annoyed.

"That guy looks like you..." I commented as Ryan tried to read the other name on the picture.

"It says... Ri-Ri-Rivian... Riven! It says Riven!" He whispered excitedly.

"Riven? Why is mom kissing Riven?" I whispered back.

"I don't know. We should ask her." He whispered again.

"No! Mom will get realy mad if she thinks we've been snooping around her room. And anyway, why are you whispering?"

"I don't know. Why are you whispering?"

We were silent for a while.

"So what do we do now?" He asked me.

"Ryan! Melody! Come on down for breakfast!" Aunt Flora called us.

"Coming, Aunt Flora!" Ryan shouted back.

We quickly put all the things back where they were.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your present!" I handed the big box to him.

"Whoa!" He looked at the size of the box in surprise. I waited for him to open it.

"Wow, Mel! Where did you get this from?" He asked me as he pulled out the new soccer cleats that were in the box.

"Aunt Aisha helped me buy that for you. It's really a present from both of us... Do you like it?" I bit my lip.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go down before they come up here." I grabbed his arm and we went downstairs.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone sang as we entered the room.

"Thank you!" I said. I took my regular seat at the dining table: between Ryan and Cyrus.

"Okay, let's all eat and then we can go open your presents together, okay?" Mom said.

I nodded and took my first bite of the food. My favorite brownie pancakes!

When everyone was busy eating and talking, I turned to Ryan.

"Do you think Riven is our dad?" I asked him.

"He could be..." Ryan told me.

"If he is, why isn't he with us?" I sighed. Ryan shrugged. He was busy talking to Blake.

"Happy Birthday, Melody." Cyrus told me.

"You already said that, Cy. But thank you!" I giggled.

"My mom and I got you a present." He said slowly and slipped me a tiny box.

I opened the box and saw a really pretty necklace with a lily pendant.

"I thought you'd like it because lilies are your favorite flowers." He smiled.

"They are. It's really pretty! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek quickly and went back to eat. My face felt hot.

We finished eating and went into the living room to open Ryan and my presents.

I got lot's of nice presents. The art kit from Aunt Bloom and Ryan. The necklace from Cyrus and Aunt Stella. Bella gave me a bow for my hair and some shoes. Ariana and Jason gave me some earrings. Taylor and Blake got me a sketch pad and some of my favorite candy! Tammy and Aunt Tecna gave me a small music player. And Jazz had gotten me a really pretty dress.

I really liked all my presents and I think Ryan liked his, too. But as we finished looking at all our presents, I noticed that both of us were thinking the same thing:

Was Riven really our dad? Who is our dad? And where is he?

All I wanted for my birthday was to see my dad... To know who he is...


	10. If only he was that guy

**A/N: Okay, so I realized that I haven't ever made POVs for Nabu or anyone... So here's one for him... Hope you like it...? I just wanted to have some Specialist POVs so as to show what they're thinking. I would love to do the other Winx's POVs, too... But I want to try and maintain Musa's narrative voice for just this one story... Sorry if that disappoints you! :( Also, I'm feel awful for not updating yesterday but I simply couldn't! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short an doesn't have much surprise to it but I promise to improvise on this chapter in the next... Love you guys! :***

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Snb4evss: Yeah, no kidding. I'd want to know, too! Yup, smarting alright! They're pretty sure that Riven is their father. Atleast, Melody is: She notices how much Ryan and Riven look alike... Haha, yes! Musa had better watch out. Haha, I swear, my geography tests are sooo annoying! AP classes are soooo HARD! :/ Thank you! :* **

**Julieee0721: You're welcome! Thank you... **

**artisticdaydreamer: Wow, thank you! It's great to see new people on here! Yaaayyy! Thanks so much! 3**

**LoveFloraHelia: Hmm... Well, little spies they are... Ryan and Melody start suspecting Musa and Riven first... But I'm not giving anything away. Sorry! Haha, yes, I know I'm being bad by not studying first... But I just can't help myself! Thank you! Thank you! Aww, I love you guys! 3 Thank you sooo much for all the good wishes! I wish you good luck as well for whatever you are/want to do! Thank you!**

**PinkiePie22: Awww! Talk about sweet! Of course, I enjoy you being here! :D Hahahaaa, I'm all blushing right now, with all the stuff you think of me... It's amazing how much I like talking to you even though we just met here, anonymously. :P Haha, yes! Being sneaky is hard! Aww, yess! I do feel lucky! SOOOOO LUCKY! :* And don't worry, I'm feeling all the love... Thanks to you and everyone else! Yes, I've moved around a lot. And recently, moving back here was the hardest thing EVER! Because, at this point, we're all teenagers and we're all settled with our lives and friends and all that and now it's all broken and I feel so depressed! I'm sorry about your best friend. I know EXACTLY how it feels, trust me! Hmm... February 12th, eh? I have a friend whose birthday is right ON Valentine's Day and she hates it! Everyone keeps wishing her a happy V-Day instead of birthday and she gets so annoyed by that! It's sooo funny! Yup, my bro really does annoy me most of the time. Haha, QUACK! Thank you! Don't worry, you're not alone, we all hate homework! Byeeee! **

**Bloomlover32123: You're welcome! And thaaaankkkssss! **

**Guest: Aww, thank you so much! I hope so, too! I hope to do it as soon as I can! Thank you!**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! I love Lilies, too! Also, Tulips and Orchids! They're all sooo pretty and come in really nice colors! 3 Thank you! I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter either, it isn't great... But still. Thaaaaaannnnnkkkk Yooooouuuuuuu!**

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Oh, my god! Thank you so much! That means SO much to me! And I try to update on a daily basis, so... :) **

**Random915: Hiii! Yes, Mel and Ryan are such cutie-pie twins! ^_^**

* * *

**Nabu POV: **

"Riven, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up!" Brandon informed him.

Riven had been boxing, punching a sandbag - the heaviest sandbag we had, since last night! He hadn't slept, eaten or done anything other than that. He'd spent the past 14 hours on punches and water.

"Great." He replied, punching harder.

"Riven, we're your friends. Talk to us." Sky said.

"Wow, don't you sound like your darling Bloomie-kins!" Riven scoffed. Sky winced, Riven had hit a nerve, and he knew it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He continued to punch harder than ever. Sky gave him an annoyed look and stalked off back to his room.

"Okay, that's it. Practice is over!" I made the sandbag disappear.

"Hey!" Riven protested. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dude, what happened? We all are facing the same situation right are you in such a mess?" Timmy questioned.

"What does it matter to you?" He said gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Riven, stop being such a sarcastic prick." Brandon huffed.

"Don't even go there." Riven snapped. Brandon held his hands up defensively.

I stared at Riven pointedly. Brandon, Timmy and Helia did the same.

"Okay, fine. I'll fricking tell you guys. God, stop acting like those Jinx Club girls." He rolled his eyes at us. We waited for him to talk to us.

"I went back to see Musa last night." He sighed in defeat.

"Whoa! You did what?" Helia looked just as surprised as the rest of us.

"She told me she was with Jared now and we 'officially' broke up." He grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going back there?" I asked.

"Dude..." He gave me a meaningful look saying I was being stupid. I shrugged in understanding.

"So, yeah. Forget about it. She's with Jared, has her twins. She's all married, settled down, with a happy family. It's all good." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm going back to Magix now, anyway. The company needs me back there. There's a lot of work. Besides, she made it pretty clear that she picked that Jared guy's sorry ass over me."

"Dude, the twins' birthday is today. They wanted you there..." Helia reminded him.

"Yeah, and Musa wanted the exact opposite. So those kids just have to learn to live with it."

"Riven, those kids are going to be really disappointed. You made a promise. You should go, for their sake." Helia reasoned.

"Yeah, whatever. Their Daddy can make that up for them." He said, as her tried to get out of the room, away from us. We stared at him, unconvinced by his act.

"Okay, fine. I think the kids are pretty cool. And I want to see Musa again. But she's fucking married and they're a family and right now, I don't see why I should give a damn!" He shouted.

"Riven, did she tell you she was married?" Brandon raised his eyebrows mildly.

"No... But, it's pretty clear to anyone with half a brain." Riven scowled, annoyed.

"So you admit to having half a brain, eh?" Timmy grinned.

"Shut your face before I crumble it down for you." Riven threatened. Timmy's face wilted and he backed away a few steps.

"Listen, bro." I began to say.

"Do NOT 'Bro' me."

"Okay, okay. Riven, listen, Musa is with Jared. But I really don't think they're married." I told him.

"Really? How come?" He demanded.

"It's true. Musa didn't have a wedding ring on..." Timmy said meekly.

"Timmy? Why were you looking for Musa's wedding ring?" Helia asked incredulously. Brandon guffawed. Timmy looked embarassed.

"I'd like to know why you were looking for Musa's wedding ring, too." Riven growled. Timmy's face was a mixture of embarassment and fear.

"Umm... Well... I was looking at all their hands to see if any of them were married... I only meant to look for Tecna but she was at the back so I only saw the others' first. I saw Musa missing a ring, just like the others and then finally Tecna..." He said sheepishly.

"Wow, Timmy. You are sooo smart!" Brandon half-joked. Helia and I laughed.

"God, you are so lame." Riven shook his head at us. We composed ourselves.

"Okay... So, before Timmy fed us this wonderful piece of information, I was going to ask you why Ryan looked so much like you if he was really Jared's son. And why Melody has your eyes..." I informed him.

"Since when do you research Musa and her kids?" He looked at us funnily.

"Since you openly admitted to wanting her back?" Helia laughed. We joined in.

"Yeah, right." Riven muttered.

"Lighten up, dude. You still have that Nicole chick." Brandon said.

"Nicole? Please. She is an earthling, hopelessly in love with me. She's nice and all but I'm not really into her."

"Wow, Riven is being honest with us! Somebody call the publishers of history and tell them!" Brandon screamed in a girly way. Riven punched him on the shoulder, making him shut up.

"We're going to that birthday party. Your kids are expecting you." I told Riven.

"Why would Musa tell me they aren't my kids if it is so obvious to you guys?" He scoffed disbelievingly.

"Maybe because she thinks that after how you treated her and insulted her friends, she can't trust you to be a good guy. A good father." Helia explained.

"Helia's right. He's the most poetic of us all. He knows what he's talking about." I said, seriously.

"Whatever." Riven grunted as we went out.

* * *

**Musa P.O.V: **

All of us were in the living room, waiting for Stella. She'd insisted on baking Mel and Ryan's birthday cake and it seemed to be going pretty smoothly as the house hadn't burned down. Yet.

I was worried, though. Melody hadn't really spoken to me all day. It's all Riven's fault. God, I hate him!

_DING!_

"Could one of you get the door? It's probably Drew, that guy from the party last night. I invited him over..." Stella shouted from the kitchen.

"Drew?" The girls and I looked at each other, clueless. Funny how she hadn't mentioned inviting someone, especially a guy, over.

Before I could open the door, the door opened itself and there stood those six guys all over again.

"Not now." I groaned. They completely ignored me and walked right into the house. My friends all stood speechless as well.

"Happy Birthday, you two." I could hear Riven's smile. Okay... What was going on? I went inside.

"Riven!" Melody squeaked out. She grinned widely, ran over and tackled him in a hug, knocking him over. They looked so cute, father and daughter... No, Musa! Stop it! He will NOT associate with the kids. I was about to say something...

"I thought you lied to me about coming to see me today." She informed him, in all seriousness as he got up.

"I'm sorry, Mel. But I was busy this morning..." He told her.

"It's okay. Thank you for coming!" She smiled at him.

"I brought you both presents!" He said and handed them their presents. They loved what they got, of course... I was surprised. Riven had changed so much in these last few years. He unerstood the kids. I wouldn't have ever expected him to dare step back into my house after all that happened last night but he did, and it wasn't to give me a silly apology or anything... It was to keep a promise. A promise he made to two little kids. HIS two little kids... If only I didn't know him so well. He was bound to break their darling little hearts soon, just as he did mine if he were allowed to be their father. He would be the perfect father for them... I mean, he WAS the real father. But he was an absent father.

The thoughts floated around my head, I wasn't aware that everyone was outside, waiting for me.

"Hello, Musa. You look stunning this evening." Jared said from behind me. I jumped.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you..." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. I was miles away. Hey, we're taking all the kids to the park... Would you like to join us?" I asked him as I tied my shoes.

"I'd love to. But I can't..." He said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then!" I told him as I locked the door to the house and he went to his car.

"God, Musa! Since when do you take longer than Stella to get ready?" Tecna grumbled as I got into the car. Stella gave her a dirty look. I stifled a laugh.

"Mom, can all of us go in the other car?" Blake asked Bloom.

"Sweetie, we only have this one car." Bloom said.

"He means their car, Aunt Bloom." Jace nodded to the guys' car.

"Honey, that's the same car we have." Flora told him.

"Yeah... But we want to go with them just for today. Can we? Please, Mommy?" Ariana pleaded.

"I don't know, Ari... What if they want to go somewhere else? We're going to the park..."

"We already asked them if they were coming with us. They said okay." Tammy put in.

"Well... Umm..." They all turned to look at me.

"What?!"

"What do you say...?" Bloom bit her lip.

"I suppose..." I began.

"Yay! Thank you!" The kids were in the Specialists' car before I could even say anything. I could feel my friends burning holes into my head with their eyes. I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Musa? I would've expected you to be a lot less supportive of THAT idea." Aisha scoffed.

"Um...?" I said tentatively. Their expressions made it clear that they wanted an answer. "I just... It's just that... Melody and Ryan seem to really connect with Riven... I'm sorry...?"

I paused, unsure of what to say.

"Riven and the twins are getting closer? All the more reason for you to keep them apart!" Tecna shook her head at me.

"No point worrying now. We'll get rid of them when we get to the park." Bloom nodded to the empty spot where the other car had been. Aisha drove.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything my friends were saying or doing. What was I thinking, sending the kids off with those freaks?! Oh, that's right. I was thinking of how amazing it would be if the Riven who was treating my kids so sweetly was really the Riven I'd been with five years ago, the Riven to whom the twins really belonged...

We went to the park and joined the kids near the swings. They ran off to play.

"Hey, I'm just going to go for a walk, okay?" I told my friends. I put on my headphones and walked, heading closer to the more forested part of the park.

I thought I heard a rustle of leaves and turned around. But I didn't see anyone. I'm just way too stressed to be thinking right now... Obviously, nobody is after me. I'm just being paranoid. God, all of this craziness because of Riven. Ugh.

I kept walking.

Suddenly, someone clamped my mouth shut. I tried to scream but couldn't. So much for being the fairy of music, I can't make a sound when I most need it, can I?

* * *

**A/N: Small question before I go... There is a plot twist coming soon and the girls will be having transform, possibly. But I decided to use a completely new transformation for them. I just don't know what to call the transformation. So, I was wondering if you guys could give me name suggestions for that... :P Also, if you guys think that a new transformation is unnecessary, then tell me which transformation you want them to have. Thanks a bunch! **

**Love, **

**MusicMelody'Tude. Xoxo...**


	11. Stupid pixie!

**A/N: Hey, you guys! Sorry in advance about the language in this chapter but well... Riven's FURIOUS! Also, there's a Jared POV here that I did NOT want to write but I wanted to show you guys his true nature. (Yup, I just gave something away, partially... :P) But anyway, I like Dreamix and all but I decided to go with Enchantix for now. I think they look really pretty in Enchantix and I love their transformation process. Also, the fairy dust idea is somehow so appealing (Like, what even?!)... So, yeah. Thanks for all the suggestions, though! I might use them in another story or something, you never know. I'm always open to options! :P And ust so you know, now that I've introduced you guys to Jared and a certain someone here, this story can officially unfold. :) Hope you like it! I promise to make the story interesting from now. I'm just having trouble placing things. This is hard! HEEELLLPPPP! :O**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, I kinda wish Jared's motives and thoughts could be passed off that easily but no, that's not the case. Read on to find out! **

**Julieee0721: Really? Thank you! :3 I still think my writing is degrading... :/ I suck at this! I just can't think! **

**Snb4evss: I hate Roy, too! High-five! Okay, so he's fine and all but Nabu shouldn't have died. And yeah, well... Jared's gonna drive you and me crazier than ever! Don't worry, Riven's trying to make a move here... Let's hope he does it soon!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :) Thanks for giving me the day off, too! Also, thanks for all the suggestions. And thank you for everything else!**

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Okay, can I make a confession? I'm seriously in love with Riven! xD In all honesty, though, I like guys like Riven who are tough but are really sweet when they want to be! And yeah, let's hope they all make up soon! Oh, WOW! You're fangirling over me? Wow, just wow. I'm currently fangirling over the fact that you are fangirling over me. (Am I crazy? Most definitely am... :P) Keep talking to me! I love it!**

**Bloomlover32123: I like the suggestions. Will keep them in mind. Thank you! :) I like the word Dreamix a lot, though! :P Thanks, again!**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! Yup. Lovix is good... I'll keep it on tab. Keep reviewing! Thank you so much! Lots of love! **

**Random915: Musa might get kidnapped? I'm not saying anything. Read this chapter to find out for yourself. I'm trying to build self-control here, by stopping myself from giving away the whole story! :P Yes, they'll get into combat mode soon. And as I've mentioned above, it's Enchantix. For now, anyway. Haha, peace to you too! **

**Love,**

**Sugar! :)**

* * *

Whoever was holding me was pretty strong. I struggled and somehow broke free.

"Wow, you sure do put up a fight." I heard laughter.

"Jared? I thought you said you had something to do..." I was confused. Jared sure did seem to turn up at odd times.

"I did." He said, suddenly serious.

"Oh?"

"Musa, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee.

"Jared!" I was surprised. Really, really surprised. "We've only been dating for a few days... What do you mean? It's all too rushed. I..."

"Listen, Muse... I've waited for five years, ever since you moved in next door, to let you know how much I really care about you. I love you with all my heart. Please tell me you'll marry me!" He told me.

"Jared... I... That's really sweet... But... I... I don't think this is a good idea. I know you've liked me for quite a long time but... We really don't know each other. I... I need time to think... I'm sorry!" I told him.

"That's alright, Musa. I respect your thoughts." He smiled at me.

"Well, my friends are waiting for me... I'd better get back." I said and turned to get back to my friends.

"Bye." He simply said. But there was something really odd about his tone...

**Riven P.O.V: **

I was following Musa. Why, I don't know. But something just made me do it. Like a force, an energy... Man, I was spending too much time with these fairies.

Something other than us moved in the woods. I stopped.

"Is anyone there?" She called out. I ducked behind a bush, not willing to show myself. Atleast from afar I could see her and make sure she was safe. If she knew I was following her, she'd flip!

I heard some shuffling around and then that smug bastard's voice. Jared. I clenched my jaw.

"Wow, you sure do put up a fight." He laughed evilly. What the fuck? Was he trying to force himself on her?

I shifted to see them better.

"Jared? I thought you said you had something to do..." She asked him.

Why the hell was this guy following Musa?

"I did." He said.

"Oh?"

"Musa, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee. Damn that bastard! Who does he think he is? I wanted to punch his teeth out. How dare he ask Musa to fucking marry _HIM_?

"Jared!" She looked surprised. "We've only been dating for a few days... What do you mean? It's all too rushed. I..."

"Listen, Muse... I've waited for five years, ever since you moved in next door, to let you know how much I really care about you. I love you with all my heart. Please tell me you'll marry me!" He told her.

Loved her with all his heart. What crap was he spouting to her. C'mon, Muse. You know better than to fall for that nonsense.

"Jared... I... That's really sweet... But... I... I don't think this is a good idea. I know you've liked me for quite a long time but... We really don't know each other. I... I need time to think... I'm sorry!" She gabbled on.

"That's alright, Musa. I respect your thoughts." He smiled at her.

Respect her thoughts, my foot. Damn this guy was hella annoying. And something about him just felt so wrong.

"Well, my friends are waiting for me... I'd better get back." She said quickly and ran off.

"Bye." Jared smirked, he looked malicious.

"Baby, you are wonderful at this acting game." A familiar voice said gleefully. A figure stepped out of the shadows... Darcy?!

That bitch. She was plotting something with that prick Jared. They were going to hurt Musa! Jared wasn't just a common earthling, then...

"You're only better." He kissed her.

This guy was not getting away with toying with Musa's emotions! My blood boiled.

"You're so sweet!" She tweaked his nose. I controlled my instinct to gag.

"My sisters and I will help you finally get Crescendo under your control. We can rule together and live happily ever after!" She cooed.

"We will, my love. We will. This is the perfect plan. We can bring down her stupid family as well. Melody and Crescendo will be ours!" He said slyly.

Crescendo... That name sounded so familiar...

But, they were plotting something against Musa's kingdom! That was for sure.

"Sorry, hon. My sisters are waiting for me. I'll see you tonight. We're going to have all the heat in the world." She winked at him.

I'm not one to beat any woman up but this bitch deserved everything she would get from me someday soon.

She teleported from there and Jared went back to his car.

I ran back to where I started. Musa saw me and tried to walk away.

"Musa, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Riven. The only reason you've been here so long is because Melody wanted you here. And thanks to you, she won't even talk to me anymore. Do me a favor and stay away from me." She said coldly.

"Musa, this is not about us. It's about you and Jared and-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Listen, Jared and I are together, get it?! I'm sorry you only realize what a freak you are now but nothing can heal all the wounds you have caused me." She said.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?!" I demanded. She looked at me mildly but she didn't walk away. I told her what I had seen.

"Darcy? The Trix are back? Impossible! I would've sensed their negative energy anywhere. Besides, Tecna has a detection software and we would have known."

"Jared's working with them as well. They aren't the Trix for nothing. You can't rely on some stupid software. Musa, listen to me."

"Shut up, Riven! You're just being jealous. Get over yourself!" She shouted angrily.

"Will you stop being so stuck up? Why do you always think I'm jealous of you? I have a girlfriend now, okay? And I know it was Darcy because I'd know her anywhere." I explained.

Her reaction was something I wasn't really expecting. It was a look of pain and agony. But she tried to hide it immediately.

"You'd know Darcy ANYWHERE, huh? Is she your girlfriend, again? If you're trying to make ME jealous by saying and doing stuff like this I can tell you it so isn't working. Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" I groaned, annoyed.

"Get LOST! I don't want to talk to you. I don't have anything to talk to you about!" She screamed.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you when you realize I was telling the truth right before you get yourself killed."

She shot me a furious look. I ignored her.

"Stupid pixie." I kicked the dirt. She probably heard me with her sonar ears and all but I didn't care. Why couldn't she see that Jared was only going to hurt her?

**(A couple of hours later...) **

**Jared's P.O.V: **

Musa won't be marrying me anytime soon... It was obvious that she's still in love with that Riven guy. I don't care, though. I only have to get the ring on her finger and then the soul power of her planet as well as her stupid daughter's powers will come to me. Oh, Musa... As guardian fairy of Melody, the power of your planet is within you. Why would you ever let yourself be crushed so much?

I had the perfect plan to make her want to forget Riven for good. So, maybe she wouldn't want me either. But I would still win, whether she wanted it or not.

I smirked as Darcy walked into my room.

"Hey..." She winked at me. Musa was NOTHING compared to her.

She kissed me. She kissed me with such a force, I couldn't even tell what was happening.

"Soo... What's the plan?" She leaned into me.

I told her.

"Crescendo is gone. All we need is Melody to gain complete control over the two planets." I finished.

"And you'll be the greatest guy that ever lived. Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked me.

"Yes. But maybe you should show me this time." I said slyly.

"I like the way you think." She laughed. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Poor, poor, Musa. She should know by now not to trust hotties like you. Although, you look WAY better than Riven." She said between our kisses.

I grinned.

"Well, her weakness is our strength... But enough about her. I want you." She said. She was the most breathtaking person I'd ever met.

"And I you, Darcy."

We went on.

"That was the best yet."

**A/N: Hahahaaa! I made you believe Musa was going to be kidnapped, didn't I? Well, maybe not yet. ;) (I'm so bad at hiding story plots!) **

**P.S: You can also call me Natasha/Natalya because my mom and all call me that (They wanted to name me that). My dad wanted to name me Tara. In the end, they compromised and named me something entirely different! My name literally means Princess of the Sea. So yeah, I'm a mermaid... What else is new? xD **


	12. And we get drunk all over again!

**A/N: Okay, so... I wanted Musa to start warming up to Riven again so that's kinda what starts here... :P I hope you guys like it... I'm on Fall Break starting tomorrow all through next week so, yay! I can write more! :D But I also have to study and stuff so I'm not promising my update rate... Also, before I forget- How many of you think Brandon as a cartoon character is hot? xD Because the person who voices him, Adam Gregory is gorgeous as well! :O I died. He's officially my new crush! xD**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**PinkiePie22: People are stupid if they don't realize how awesome you are! I really mean what I say. Haha, I like your description of how we became friends. It sounds almost like we met in person! Yay! :P I know, being a teen is hard. My parents, especially my dad, think I'm being rebellious for every little thing I do! I'm just having a LOT of trouble fitting in! :( But enough about my sob story. I do hope you're feeling better! I burnt my hand on bread two days ago and I've been typing with my left hand which sucks as I'm right-handed. I know it sounds ridiculous but I'd been baking pizza bread and I pulled out the tray from the oven and all. I took off my oven mitt and was cutting it up to be served and then my fingers accidentally touched the cheese on the bread and they kinds got read and swollen. I have blisters on them now and they hurt so much! Honestly, it's so annoying! Get well soon, though! :) Yeah, Mel's pretty cute but Musa's getting really annoyed with how close she is getting with Riven. Lol. Thanks for the ideas!**

**PinkiePie22: Hi, again. Thank you! :D**

**Briar Charming: You play the violin? That's so cool! I play the keyboard and the drums. I mentioned it before, but a childhood friend of mine, he's Italian, he used to call me sugar. I am not in touch with him anymore, sadly, but I have kept that nickname because I miss him a lot and I wish we were still friends but yeah, I moved away... :( Thank you! Natalya isn't my name but my mom WANTED to name me that, badly! And I really like that name as well. **

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, sorry I disappointed you? Trust me, I wanted Jared to be a quiet, unsuspecting guy but then I guess I changed my mind and turned him evil. Well, Jared turning evil kinds does give Riven a better chance, though. And IKR?! But Musa is still really angry with Riven and she still thinks he is the same old guy who hurt her a lot. She's also going through a lot of internal conflict with Riven around and she doesn't want him to know about the twins being his. Not yet, anyway. Also, before I forget, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D How old are you, now? :) Have a BLAST! :***

**LoveFloraHelia: Yupp... Jared's evil. He's with Darcy. Riven knows and is disgusted. He's changed a LOT since Musa left him. And thank you! Well, my father is really into unique and ancient names so, yeah. My name means Princess or Guardian of the Sea in the Sanskrit language.**

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Totally! Talk about hot! ;) Also, thank you! Wait, I made you cry?! o_O I'm sorry I did that. How come you CRIED?!**

**Snb4evss: Okay, so he only proposed to Musa because he wants something from her. And well, Riven is super pissed but he's even more furious that Jared is working with Darcy and they are going to hurt Musa. Yes, let's all hope for the best. Will do, thank you! :)**

**MINTY101: My name means Princess/Guardian(or Nymph) of the sea! Don't be sorry! LET US SERIOUSLY BE MERMAIDS! :D P.S: If you don't mind telling me, what is your name? PM me. :) **

**Random915: Almost everyone thought Musa was going to be kidnapped there. :P And yeah, Jared and the Trix are here. Haha, yes. Riven is beyond pissed! xD Thank you! :)**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! I found out what my name means from my parents (my dad, mainly). They're into ancient languages and names and stuff... :P Also, your idea is kinda like my plan for the story... Wait for it! ;) Thank you! You are, too! No, really, I love you for all that you have done! :***

**Love,**

**Sugar...**

* * *

**Musa's P.O.V:**

Okay, so my house isn't my house anymore. Neither are my kids . And by god, do I hate it?! YES!

So... Melody hasn't been talking to me yet. Honestly, I do not even know why she's so mad at me! It's not my fault that Riven decided to come late to her party. She didn't even tell me he was invited! And I'm the mom!

Okay, worse news, Melody and Ryan as well as the other kids have made it a point to have the "Specialists" stay with us for a few days. Riven owns a company in Magix or something now and the kids of mine wanted him to LIVE with us before he left. Same goes for the other guys.

And, well... With all the Mel not talking to me stuff, they didn't even ask for permission! This was my house! And we only had like two guest rooms! Well, not my problem. They can camp out in the backyard for all I care. Yeah, that's right! I do NOT care.

I've been up in my room ever since we got back from the park a couple of hours ago. I teleported myself to the kitchen, grabbed some food and I teleported back here. I CAN NOT STAND RIVEN'S SMUG FACE! Ugh.

I heard screams of laughter come from downstairs. I groaned and clamped my hands on my ears. Boy, do I hate my sonar ears sometimes!

Okay, so I usually don't complain so much but this is annoying! You'd be complaining, too if your kids were playing with a douchebag ex-boyfriend who also happens to be their father but neither the father nor the kids know it. The father suspects but hopefully has forgotten about it.

I heard a knock on my door. I kept quiet. No way was I opening the door after the last incident! Helia and Nabu almost caught me half naked (Okay, when they came upstairs, supposedly looking for a bathroom. Why did they have to bother me? The kids very well know where the bathrooms in the house are and my friends were all still downstairs.

There was another knock.

"Musa?" Flora's soft lilt came through. I sighed.

"Come in." She came in and closed the door behind her.

"Muse, you can't stay cooped up in here for the next four days." She said. "You need to be out, in the fresh air..."

"Yeah, umm... Flo? You're the nature fairy, I know." I stopped her. She smiled.

"Well, you'd better come down now. Stella's new 'friend', that Drew guy...? He's here. And you know she'll go crazy if you don't 'greet him with proper manners'." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Stupid Drew." I said as I crawled out of bed and I checked myself in the mirror. "Let's get this over with."

We went downstairs. No sign of Drew. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Okay...? Should I be worried?" I turned to Flora. She looked just as clueless.

Then we heard a thundering noise as the kids ran down. They were being chased by the guys.

"How very mature." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Aisha grumbled as she joined me.

"Where were you guys a second ago?" I asked, confused.

"In the kitchen. Stella's with Drew, though." Tecna answered.

"Wait, what?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yup." Bloom clarified.

"That was fast." Flora mumbled. I looked at her to say 'Duh'.

"Well, I want a cookie after all this shock." I skipped into the kitchen as my friends protested.

"Oh?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Stella kissing Drew?!

Stella looked up and blushed.

"Hi, Musa. This is Drew. Drew, Musa."

"Hey..." That guy waved at me. I waved back tentatively, grabbed the cookie jar and rushed out.

"Well, that was awkward." I said, stuffing a cookie into my mouth.

"Slow down, Musa!" Flora scolded and grabbed the cookie jar from my hands.

"But I want more cookies!" I said through a mouthful of it. And then a chunk went down the wrong way, I started choking on the cookie.

"You're a piece of work." Aisha rolled her eyes as she thumped me on the back. I sprayed chocolate chunks on the floor.

"Ewww!" Bloom shrieked.

"Sorry." I said as I mopped the mess up.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Stella joined us, smiling brightly.

"You tell me, Sunshine. What is it with you and that... that guy?" Tecna made a disgusted face.

"His name is Drew, like I said before and we're officially together now." She explained.

"Uh-huh? Wow. First Musa and that creep Jared and now you and Drew?" Aisha scoffed.

"Hey, Jared's actually really nice!" I defended.

"Drew is really nice, too. He's cute, smart, funny..." Stella said dreamily.

"Is this some lame plan the two of you came up with to get rid of... those guys?" Bloom nodded towards the Specialists who were now watching TV with the kids.

"No!" I shouted quickly. They all looked at me suspiciously. But I stuck to my story.

Okay, so maybe that WAS my plan. But, well... I obviously couldn't admit to them that I still might be in love with Riven.

"What about you, Stell?" Flora asked.

"Who cares about whats-his-face? I'm with Drew, now." She held her head high.

"If you say so, sugar." Tecna said, making all of us laugh.

"It's 10 PM! They should have been in bed over an hour ago!" Flora pointed out as we heard a new screams of laughter erupt.

We went into the living room and called to the kids.

"Mel, Ry, time for bed. Come on!" I ordered.

"We don't wanna go to sleep. Riven's gonna leave like he did yesterday." Melody pouted.

"Mel, please. Stop being so stubborn." I sighed, tired.

"Look where she got it from." Riven muttered. I turned to him.

"She got it from me? Well, why not get it from y-" I clamped my mouth shut.

Stupid, stupid, Musa! You just confirmed his suspicions that the twins were his kids. Me and my big mouth!

Riven narrowed his eyes at me and squinted suspiciously. "What did you...?" He began.

"Nothing. Just stay out of this. I know what to do for my kids!" I snapped.

"No. Tell me. Now." He stuck with it.

"Riven, for God's sake! Not now!" I growled.

"Oh, yes now. Stop avoiding things and lying to me."

I felt like bursting into tears right then.

"Melody, Ryan, into bed. NOW." I snapped my fingers. They looked at each other, then at me and ran upstairs. Riven followed them.

"Well, excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" I stopped him. He stared at me.

"You realize that you don't have a get-around-Musa's-house-FREE card, don't you?" I continued.

Riven snorted, amused. I glared at him and he receded back down. I went upstairs, said goodnight to the twins and went back down to the kitchen.

I brought out a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're all thinking. Musa and her friends are irresponsible mothers with weird drinking problems. Which might be true, partially. I want to be a responsible mom and I'm trying so hard to be one but stupid Riven just walks in one fine day and ruins my life. Not cool.

"Hey, umm... Muse? You okay? You kinda frightened the kids with your outburst there..." Stella asked, looking concerned.

"Ugh. I feel horrible, trust me. I didn't mean to snap at them like that. Riven's just been driving me nuts!" I complained.

"I see it." She laughed and poured herself some drink.

"Mmh... So, Stella Solaria still sneaks drinks, eh?" Brandon smirked at her from the doorway.

"Eww... What do YOU want?" Stella huffed. I stopped myself from laughing.

"I'll... Uh... Leave you both alone... You need your privacy..." I giggled and got up. Boy, I needed this Drama to liven up my day, now!

"Oh, no. We're coming in." Tecna grinned. My friends poured themselves some drink.

"Okay, Brandon. You're out of place. Please note that what I told Riven applies to you as well. Nobody walks around my house any way they want. Thank you." I informed him. He looked at me funny. Stella rolled her eyes at him and continued talking VERY loudly about Drew.

"So, girls... What do you say we all have a drink for old times sake?" Nabu said cheerfully.

"I'd rather not." Aisha cut in coldly.

"It's not logical, living in the past... Reliving memories is fine but wallowing in it? No, thank you." Tecna put in.

Aisha and Tecna high-fived. Nabu's face wilted.

To be honest, I felt a little bad. So mostly it was my stupid boyfriend who caused my friends to split up with their boyfriends. But then again, they were equally rude to them...

I pushed the half empty bottle of wine towards Brandon and Nabu. "Knock yourselves out."

They looked at me for a minute before they both pounced on the bottle. Brandon got to it first, by a split second. They were still the same goofy guys I knew from school but...

We all got drunk in the kitchen but we sat in separate groups. The girls at one end of the table and the guys at the other. It was getting late.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm not ruining my health as it is." Aisha stood up. She was probably the only one of us not drunk. I'm ashamed of myself...

"Night." Bloom slurred. She put her head on the dining table and was already snoring softly.

"Okay, keep it down. Let's leave her here and move into the other room." Flora whispered. We all got up and staggered into the next room. I dropped myself on the couch.

"I am such a bad parent." I mumbled.

"Mmhmm...?" Stella stirred. I yawned.

"Oof!" I gasped as Riven dropped himself on my lap.

"Dude, this couch is so- Musa?!" He looked at me in surprise but he didn't move a muscle.

"Get off of me, you stupid git!" I pushed him off. He fell on the floor. Heaven help me, this guy was more drunk than Stella, which was to say, REALLY drunk!

"That is no way to treat your guest." He sulked.

"Sulk all you want, sir. You're my daughter's guest not mine." I stuck my tongue out.

"You're still the same old brat, Musa."

"Jerk." I scowled.

"Pixie."

"Creep."

"Bitch." He smirked superiorly. He did NOT just call me that.

"You little-"

"Oh, but Musa... You're still my bitch..." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you ever forgive me, Muse? I love you. So, so much." He mumbled. Okay, either I'm dreaming or this is a live nightmare.

"That's it! I'm going upstairs." I stumbled towards the stairs. I tripped on the first step. Way to go, Musa! - NOT!

Riven caught me just as I was about to hit my head. Wonder where he came from but my head felt all woozy. The last thing I remembered was Riven's violet eyes scanning me in concern.


	13. Awhayz!

**A/N: So... I don't want to start telling you about anything that is presented in this chapter. I want you guys to give me an honest opinion on what you think of this... Hope you like it! Do keep reviewing! :) **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:- **

**Julieee0721: Hey! You're welcome and thank you so much! :)**

**artisticdaydreamer: You're 14! Yay! Me, too! :D And YESSSSSS! Cookies are DA BOMB! xD P.S: I love your pen-name! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, yeah... Cookies are awesomeness! Yup... I'm trying to bring out an unknown side in Flora! :P (SPOILER ALERT!) Musa's thankful. ;) I don't know what I'd have been named if I were a boy... :/ Probably they would have named me what they named my younger brother... And yes, most of the voice-actors for the American version are pretty/handsome. Just saying - I did NOT like Bloom's voice in the first 2 seasons, either. Haha, THANK YOU! **

**Musaforever (Guest): I agree, Riven it is! Brandon comes a really close second. Thank you! I can't believe you think I'm such a good writer either! :P Thanks again! **

**Briar Charming: Wow, that's a lot of work! I'm taking a lot of AP and Honors classes here in high school so I'm kept awfully busy! I did do Safety Patrol and First Aid as well as band. I play Basketball, Dodgeball, Soccer and Volleyball but Basketball and Dodgeball are my FAVE! Like we play Dodgeball and the games get really INTENSE! I also play two instruments and I'm a dancer and an actress. :) **

**Random915: Haha, maybe? Maybe not? I'm not giving anything away. I realize that I've been giving EVERYTHING away and I am reall trying to control my hyper self. Hope you like this...**

**Snb4evss: Thank you! Yes, I like their little bickering. It's cute! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! x) **

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Oh, wow. Yes, the feels are the feels. I felt really bad while writing, too! Thank you! And thank you! :3**

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! Yes, and you are welcome! :) No problem, my dad gets like that sometimes... :/ And yes, I feel the same way. Aisha and Nabu are really good together. I dislike Roy but he's better than Aisha being lonely... :)**

**PinkiePie22 (Ducky the Great!): Hi! So, in your previous review you asked me to call you Ducky or Ducky the Great so... That's exactly what I'm doing! :P Ouch. I hope you're doing well, now! And thank you. My fingers are a bit better but not completely. Also, I have lots of friends who I know have got my back but since I moved, I've made about... 3 friends in 3 months? Well, mostly only one friend. And the others I just talk to. :P And yes, my parents think I'm a rebel but I'm not. I do rebel sometimes, though because... Well, parents can be mean sometimes! :( Also, I like being alone and quiet sometimes, too! Haha, sure. Homework stinks! Bye! :D **

**Ducky the Great (Guest): Well, hello again! :P THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Haha, bye! :P **

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my own comfy bedroom. I remembered Riven looking catching me when I tripped on the stairs like the drunk fool that I was. He must have carried me in here. That was so typical him. He was a total softie underneath that raging exterior. I smiled to myself as I got out of bed.

It was still pretty early, the sun was just rising. I stretched out a bit and decided to go for a walk since the weather was really nice.

I threw on my running clothes and put on some music on my phone. I tied my shoes and quietly went out so as to not wake anyone up. I opened the door only to find Riven sitting out in the frontyard.

I went up behind him.

"Hi." I said tentatively. He looked up at me, a little dazed.

"Musa? Oh, um, hi." He flustered.

"Thanks for saving me from breaking my head?" I joked. So maybe that wasn't the best joke in town. But hey, I had no clue why I even thought of talking to him!

"No problem. I know you how drunk you get. Not many people can handle a drink as well as I can." He boasted.

"Exuse me?! If I remember correctly, you sat on my lap last night!" I protested indignantly. "

"Hmm... So maybe you weren't as drunk as I thought you were..." He mused.

"Yeah, right. You were definitely as drunk as I was." I stuck my tongue out at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't drunk at all and that it was all just an act?" He asked me.

"I'd tell you to start writing your will." I answered promptly. He laughed.

Now, that was new. The Riven I knew RARELY laughed and now, look at him laughing twice in less than a minute.

I'm not complaining, though. I liked this new Riven. But who knew if this was just another skin he threw on? He's probably still that jerk I knew. And I loved that jerk. I miss him... But, I can't afford to be with that jerk, especially with Melody and Ryan here now...

"What are you doing up so early?" I queried.

"Not much." Riven shrugged.

"Come on, everyone knows you're not an early bird. Unless it's for training..." I bit my tongue. What was I even trying to do?! I was bringing up the past and... Aargghhh! I hate my brain! It's so annoying!

He turned bright-red. That confused me. So... He was hiding something - No surprise there, I was trying to make conversation with him and... What even...?!

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

Musa, this is going to end badly...

"Sure." He stood up. We walked out together and we were really quiet for a long time.

"So, what's going on with you?" He asked awkwardly, trying to small-talk. "I mean, what have you been up to...?"

Another surprise - Riven HATES small-talk! And now, that's exactly what he was doing (or trying to do)!

"Well, I went ahead with my music career... And I'm busy with the twins..." I shrugged.

I felt him tense at the mention of the twins. I knew what he was thinking about. He still had that suspicion of whose kida they were. I wish I could tell him, but I'm not sure if I really should...

"What about you?" I asked.

"I've been working. I head a company in Magix which is why I have to leave in 2 days, if not before that."

"Oh." Somehow him leaving made me feel a little... Hollow. I've been really mean to him and all but... I still liked him around. He was great with the kids and...

"Give me a minute, okay?" He told me as he ran into the grocery store.

"Okay...?" I echoed to myself.

He came out 5 minutes later and handed me...

"Ice-cream?!" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't like early morning ice-cream anymore." He teased.

"You remember!" I murmured to myself.

Out loud I laughed, "I'll never stop liking early morning ice-cream! Don't worry!" I took my first bite. He grinned as he ate his own ice-cream.

We carried on walking while eating.

"Still your favorite flavor?" He asked nodding to the Cookie Dough flavored ice-cream I was stuffing myself with.

"Awhayz." I squeaked through a mouthful of it. He laughed.

"Still the same, Muse. Still the same..." He shook his head at me.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I pouted. He smiled at me.

All I could think of was how well this was going! My heart sang and my head was dizzy seeing Riven and ice-cream and rainbows and unicorns! This was the best day I've ever had in the past five years! Apart from when the twins were born and all that other sentimental stuff, obviously! I felt an overpowering urge to kiss him then.

I didn't notice then that we'd stopped walking and were facing each other. I leaned in a little and I noticed him doing the same. We inched closer.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage, my stomach fluttered. I was going to kiss him! I w-

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Move out of the way!" Someone shouted in my ear. I jumped back, feeling my face burning.

The old man pushed past us and kept walking, muttering something about inapropriate couples and PDA. I blushed furiously.

"Do you, umm... Want to walk to the park?" Riven asked nervously.

"Uh, sure!" I said quickly.

I wondered what would've really happened if that man hadn't interrupted us. Would we have kissed? Would things have changed between us? For the better? Or for worse?

We went to the park and sat on a bench, staring into space.

"Umm... Musa? Can I ask you a question?" Riven spoke up.

"Okay..." I waited for him to ask me.

"Ryan and Melody... Umm... Who's kids are they?" He asked me.

Oh, no. Not that question. Not that one question! Anything but that question! I'm too angry with you to answer that question! I know I almost kissed you but I still hate you!

"I..." What was I supposed to say?!

"Musa?" He prompted. I hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Riven. This is too... Awkward. I can't tell you. It's too much for me. One minute we're fighting, the next we're acting like we've never been apart. I... I have to go." I gabbled.

"Musa! Wait!" He called after me but I was already running down the path we'd followed from my house to the park.

I couldn't tell him! I just couldn't! I know I am running away from my problems, almost LITERALLY! But... This isn't something easy. I can't tell him that they are his kids. What if he isn't happy about that? What if he gets mad? What if he would have wanted me to give them away or something?! I loved them way too much!

I stabbed at the doorbell with my finger.

"God, what do you want!" Stella huffed as she opened the door a little. I knocked her out of my way and raced upstairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

"Musa!" My friends were rapping their knuckles against my door. I threw myself on my bed as a sob broke out of me. Followed by another and then another.

"Musa, what's wrong?!" My friends broke into my room. I ignored them.

"Musa..." Flora said gently. I turned and threw my arms around her, crying on her shoulder.

"Oh?" She rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Jared's here, Musa." Aisha informed me.

"Tell him I'll be down in a second." I said wiping at my tears.

"Muse..." Tecna looked at me worried.

"Just tell him that!" I said. I fixed myself up and went downstairs.

"Hey."

"H-hi." I smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going out of town for a bit. Out of planet, really." He told me.

"Huh?!"

"I'm a wizard, Musa. And I know you're a fairy. Come on. Don't tell me you never knew." Jared half-smiled at me.

"I really didn't but, wow. Where are you off to?" I asked. Somehow, Jared being a wizard didn't faze me. I was in too deep a mental breakdown to care, anyway...

"Crescendo."

"Isn't Crescendo completely plunged in chaos, now?" I asked. Crescendo was neighbor to my planet, Melody. We'd been allies for a long, long time. Word has it that Melody and Crescendo support each other's existence. Which means, being the guardian of Melody, I guard part of the power of the elements of Crescendo, .

"Yes, some of us are trying to restore peace in Crescendo." He told me.

"Oh. Well, good luck. I'll see you when you get back?" I smiled.

"Of, course." Jared smiled back. He kissed me before he left.

Great. Now, I can't even use Jared as an excuse to get away from Riven in this house.

What am I going to do with my messed up life?


	14. I've missed you!

**A/N: OKAY, SO HERE'S THE DEAL. THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN EVER! BUT PLEASE, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS JUST READ THIS ONE NOTE FROM ME. I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO, I DO HAPPEN TO TALK A LOT BUT PLEASE... THANK YOU!**

**Hey, guys! So... I'm have this one-shot here but I wasn't sure what charaters you'd want it to be featuring so I haven't exactly added the names in but otherwise I've got it typed out and all... I actually have a couple of them but I'm not sure if they're good because I have never really even tried to write a one-shot... So, tell me if you guys want to read it and if so which charaters you want to see and I'll give 'em to you! :) **

**Also, writing Jared's POV's are hard because I find it really awkward writing about this scumbag who is cheating on poor Musa with a witch (I mean to say something that rhymes with witch, really... But.. Oh, well! :P) that happens to be Musa's least favorite witch of them all! I mean, with what Darcy did with Riven and all... So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! But there is a Riven POV, too and I hope you guys like that... I'm trying to tie things together here and I really, truly, badly hope that you guys like it... :| Please tell me what you think! Any suggestions are welcome. **

**Oh, I almost forgot to add this!:**

**WE HIT A 100 REVIEWS! Well, okay... So now it's more than that but hell, 100 reviews! :') I'm overjoyed! I know there are so many writers much better than me. But I also know that as long as I love what I'm doing, I'll be just fine. I know that none of us even properly know each other, but I'm being honest with you, I feel really connected with all of you. I know I rant a LOT and my besties put up with me but I've known them ALL MY LIFE! Now, you guys... We've only just met. But I just know that I can be who I am and do what I love without a care for anything else with you guys here! I know I'm not the only one going through stuff but I know that I'm going through things that maybe we all don't have in common and maybe we do. I hate talking about my feelings, I feel... Weak... When I do. I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through but when I'm here, writing for the little amount of "fans" I have, I feel like nothing can stop me (Unless, of course, one of you guys personally want me to shut up because I'm not as awesome as I think I am -TBH, I hate myself. :/) **

**So anyway, I'm really grateful for all the time you guys take off to support me. I love each and everyone of you. I know I don't say much about myself but I'd love to get to know you people better and if you want to know me, you only have to ask. **

**A huge shoutout to my beautiful, strong and simply wonderful mentor, Ms. Jane! (It's a loooonnnngggg story, what happened to her and how it affected me but in short she passed away). Ms. Jane really does motivate me a LOT even though she isn't here with me in person anymore... I have a lot I'd like to spill but I know it's rude of me to make everything seem like it's about me! So I end here. **

**If you have any questions about anything, you only have to ask! Also, my friends say I give great advice so if you guys want to talk to me about ANYTHING at all, you can count on me! **

**I'm sorry this note was so long! Sorry for ranting like this all the time! I'm just really excited! **

**P.S: I love you! :***

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**CrystalHauntress: OMG! You just made my hundredth review! I'm so excited right now! Also, TBH, I like your pen-name a lot! Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Thank you, thank you and thank you!**

**PinkiePie22 (A.k.a Ducky!): Haha! I was feeling really down today and this CRAZY review really cheered me up! So much love! 3 Also, no, unfortunately I don't have those books. But I have some books that I suggest you try to get your hands on as they are really good! If you want the list, let me know. If you're looking for teen books, then you can check Meg Cabot out. Her Airhead series is nice and so are some of her other books although all her books are similar in a certain way. Let me know, though! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! That's amazing! I've always wanted to play the violin! I play the keyboard and the drums and I sing. My friend (possibly cruch?! xD TMI, huh?) tried to teach me to play the guitar but we almost always wound up doing stupid things and cracking jokes and getting distracted instead! :P Thank you so, so, so, so much! Honestly, you're amazebeans and I have this sudden wish to meet you or atleast know you! (Is that creepy? I think it is... Sorry... I get hyper like that.) **

**Random915: Oui. They are connecting again. Haha, thanks! Peace.**

**flicka147000: Thank you! :D **

**MusaRiven125: Hiii! Thank you! I wonder, too. **

**Snb4evss: Hey, yourself! ;) Yessss! I'm so excited! Thank you so much! I couldn't have done it without you! I was mad, too. But she's scared and confused... she's scared that Riven won't be as nice to them if he finds out that they're his kids. She's afraid he'll hate her or would've wanted her to abandon the kids or something... She's confused about her feelings and scared of what he thinks... Also, Jared takes only a day to find what he's looking for in Crescendo. Well, that's what part of this chappie is about, anyway... So go ahead and tell me what you think! Thank you sooooo much! **

**flicka147000: Thanks again! :D **

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! And, wait. What do you mean by that question? Do you mean is he shapeshifting or something? If yes, then no... Jared and Riven are totally separate and Riven hates Jared's guts! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Hehe, yeah. Flora is the same but she isn't just the sweetiepie. I want to show people that Flora can be totally badass if she wants to! xD Haha, glad you like the chapter title! It's one of my fave titles so far, tbh. And yes, I LOVE EARLY MORNING ICE-CREAM! Even in cold weather! I'm such a weirdo! :D**

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V: **

"I can't believe she thinks your 'saving' the planet." Darcy giggled.

"What can I say, I am rather deceiving..." I smirked.

"That you are." She kissed me.

"Come on. We have to get this place searched, fast." I told her.

We were in the Royal Palace of Crescendo. There was no balance on the planet, thanks to my grandfather. All there was fighting, poverty and bloodshed. No food, no water. And they very well deserved it.

I thought about my father. He'd been too nice, too cowardly to try to get his hands on Crescendo. My grandfather hated my father for that. All the same, I was going to rule Crescendo after him and I'd also bring down Melody...

"Icy! Stormy! Come on. Help us search the castle for the Gem of Agony." Darcy ordered. The two witches grumbled and went in the direction of the East Wing. Darcy and I searched all over the West Wing.

We continued our search for 14 hours straight until Darcy's sisters grew tired and started complaining.

"There is probably no Gem of Agony. And here we are searching for it." Stormy grumbled.

"Tell me about it. I bet the two of them mooch about doing all sorts of things while they send us off on our search missions!" Icy agreed.

"Darcy. We're over this. Are you with us or not?" Stormy had finally asked.

Darcy, like the beautiful witch that she is, sent them off on their own. I like a woman who takes a stand. A stand for me, especially...

"Jared, look what I found." She came to me a few hours later with two crowns in her hands.

"The royalty left these behind, eh?" I laughed.

"They sure did. I suppose they were in a hurry to get to heaven." Darcy snickered.

"Well, our search is over." I announced. She looked at me in true surprise.

"Really?" She asked as I took the Queen's crown from her.

"This is the Gem of Agony. It is originally the Gem of Virtues but, essentially there is a dark side to it. Like most things magical, when the Gem of Virtues falls into the 'wrong' hands, it can cause so much pain..." I told her, running my fingers along the multiple bright facets of the Gem.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I love you, Darcy. Now more than ever." I set the crown aside and took her in my arms.

"And I you." She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I have to marry Musa..." I kissed her on the lips.

"Hey... I know you're only marrying her for her power. We'll rule together soon enough." She stroked my cheek.

"Well, our work here is done. You know what to do next." She told me as she gave me one last kiss.

I nodded. We teleported back to Earth. I knew EXACTLY what to do. I'd make my family's name proud...

**Riven's P.O.V: **

I thought of following Musa back to the house after she ran away from me at the park... But, I didn't. I knew she wouldn't talk to me. I walked around the whole town until evening, the same questions in my head. What was she so afraid of? Why couldn't she tell me? Couldn't she? Or wouldn't she?

I went back home 12 hours later.

"What did you do to Musa? She's been in her room all day." Helia greeted me at the door.

I looked up in the direction of her room upstairs.

"The girls are with her. What is up with her?" Sky queried.

"Yeah. And where've you been all day anyway?" Brandon asked.

"Why do you guys always think I have something to do with her being upset?" I retorted, annoyed.

"Because, well... You usually are?" Brandon said.

"Please, I'm not the idiot who lost his girlfriend to a stickler earthling after telling her he'd get her ice-cream." I shot back.

Brandon looked furious but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Riven, stop picking a fight with Brandon. There's obviously something you have on your mind. Talk to me." Nabu spoke calmly.

"Honestly Nabu, take all your psychology elsewhere." I huffed.

"Riven! Where were you all day?" Melody piped up. I softened at her entrance. She was a charming little girl and I loved her as though she was my own daughter. Wait, why am I even thinking this? What am I even doing here?

"Sorry, Melody. I had work to do." I lied.

"It's okay." She shrugged and gave me a small smile.

"Okay, time for dinner, you guys!" Flora called out and the kids went to eat.

Helia was staring through the doorway to the kitchen with a lovestruck look on his face.

"Dude, wipe that drool off your chin." I snickered. Helia looked caught out.

"Shut up." He countered.

"Not happening - Ow!" Someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Musa was looking at the floor.

"Mu-" I began to say something but she hurried off.

"Like you aren't." Helia guffawed. I scowled.

I had to talk to her some time soon. I needed to know why she was so... Distant.

"You can come in and eat if you want." Flora told us quickly before heading back into the kitchen. We followed.

We ate dinner in silence except for the noisy kids.

"I'll go check on Musa, again." Aisha stood up after we'd all finished and the girls started picking up the plates.

"May I?" I said before I could change my mind. She looked at me mildly and started to say something, possibly a "NO." but I cut her off.

"Listen, I know you all hate me and I cut you all off. This was all my fault and it's taken me so long to realize it but please, just let me go talk to her!" I exclaimed.

Aisha bit her lip nervously and glanced at her friends. They nodded subtly.

"Fine. But get this, if you do any more damage than you already have, I will rip your head off and sew it on your neck backwards." She threatened.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Trust me, dude. She's capable of that." Nabu remarked. She turned on him and glared.

This wasn't looking good... I'd better go up there while I have the chance.

"I don't think anyone asked you to comment." She was telling him as I went up the stairs. I knocked on her door. No reply. I knocked again before cracking the door open. Musa was sitting near her window, staring at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night." I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah - Oh, Riven!" She wiped at her eyes.

"You don't have to hide your tears, you know." I said. She looked at me, a nervous expression on her face. She looked... Scared, confused...

"Look, I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

She looked up at me in surprise and half-smiled.

"I'm just confused. I... I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"I am, too. I shouldn't barge in on your life like this. I can't just walk in and act like nothing bad happened between us. It's not fair for either of us."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I should probably leave you alone." I got up. She didn't respond.

"I'll tell Melody and Ryan that I have work. It is the truth. I'll leave you guys be. I..." I blabbered. She still didn't respond. I sighed and turned to leave.

"Riven...?" She said softly. I turned to face her.

"Do you really want to leave?" She whispered. "Do you want to leave me? Or this house? Or the kids?"

"Musa... I..."

"I really need to know, Riven. I just do." She took a deep breath.

"Frankly, no. I don't want to. This is hard on you, same as for me. But, no. The twins are amazing, you've done a great job raising them so far and I-" I paused.

"And you...?" She prompted.

"I... I've missed you, Muse." I finished. She stood up and came closer to me.

"I've missed you, too." She surprised me with a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Sorry, that was... Weird." She giggled as she let go of me. I laughed.

"It's all good." I assured her. "Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I thought you really meant it when you said you didn't want to leave." She smiled that cute smile of hers.

"Really?" I mocked.

"Good night, Riven." She said, pushing my towards her door.

"But I thought you wanted me to spend the night with you!" I protested.

"Now, now. Please behave. There are lots of kids in this house." She wagged her finger playfully at me.

"But, of course!" I said as I walked out.

"Good night." I heard her say as she shut the door.

I walked back down to the guest rooms.

What had just happened?! I tried not to think too much about it but I couldn't help it. One minute she's crying her heart out or she's furious with me and the next we're acting like a bunch of teenagers...

"How's she holding up?" Flora asked me.

"She's fine." I informed her and left it at that. I was too confused to be questioned right now.

I went to bed, confused and at the same time content. I need to tell Nicole, too. I shouldn't lead her on.

I have to come clean and tell her the truth... Soon.

* * *

**Again, I am so, so, so, so, sooooo SORRY this chapter was short and that my Author's Note was abnormally long! I just had to talk to y'all properly. (And even that wasn't proper for me!) Hope you liked this chapter. I promise I'm trying to give you my best. Also, please tell me what you think about the one-shots I mentioned above! **

**Love,**

**MusicMelody'Tude.**


	15. You know you love me, I know you care!

**A/N: Heyya! So... I have decided to a one-shot and if you guys like it, I'll do more. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:- **

**Bloomlover32123: Oh. Well, Riven and Jared are completely separate. Jared isn't Riven here. Riven really does want Musa back and he's trying to show her he's changed but Musa misunderstands some situations (One of them in this chapter) and decides that Riven's just being his old self and trying to play with her feelings... Well, I'm going to stop here as I'm probably going to blurt everything out. :P P.S: THANK YOU!**

**artisticdaydreamer: Oh, that's okay. I know what a pain school can be. The dungeon! Hahaha! And thank you so much! :D **

**Snb4evss: You mean Darcy and Jared? Tell me about it. I simply cannot even bring myself to write about them together but I kinda force myself to simply to portray them as the gross, conniving, evil scumbags that they are! But yes, Musa and Riven made up! And yeah, he breaks up with Nicole. I'll be talking about their break-up in the next chapter. And yes, he's clear about what and who he really cares about so I'm just happy for him! Yay! :P Thank you! And yes, I will put up a one-shot and if you guys like it, I'll put up more, like I said. Thank you so much and don't even mention it! You've helped me with a lot of stuff and it's the least I can do. Stay beautiful! :D **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! (SPOILER ALERT!) Unfortunately, Musa will not tell Jared that she's against marrying him. Thank you! :) My fave couples are Musa and Riven, Stella and Brandon, and Flora and Helia! Musa and Riven bring out the real emotions in a relationship. The jealousy and the hurt and the conflict... I love them! They are so cute together! SxB are the perfect couple - They understand and support each other through everything! Flora and Helia are the cutesy couple! All the sweet love notes and poems... *Sigh* Thanks, again! :***

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Haha, thank you! :) IKR, the feels are just too much for me! I'm typing and then suddenly all the emotion hits me and I'm just sitting there so touched! :P And Riven hasn't dated anyone since Musa. He's been looking for her through all these five years and he only met Nicole 6 days before he met Musa at the rehearsal dinner. Now that Musa is back in his life, he wants to win her back! He wants to show her that he's changed and that he loves her way too much to let her go. And he does all these little things for her, little signs that she can trust him... And no, of course I don't mind you asking! I love talking! (In case you haven't noticed yet. :P) The answer is, YES! I do! HTTYD is pretty darn awesome! And Toothless is adorable! :P And I like your name - nightfurygirl. It has the HTTYD tough and at the same time, it seems strong and powerful! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thanks, thanks and so many more thanks! :D Haha, alright, if you say so... :P And I understand what you are saying and I knew that would be something to consider but I wanted to know which characters you'd like to read about so that I can write about them as well. Yay! Tell me what you think about early-morning ice-cream madness! :P I used have ice-cream for breakfast as a kid because I never used to eat and my mom and dad got me all sorts of food in an attempt to get me to eat but I still wouldn't! And look at me now, I LOVE food and my parents literally beg me to stop eating! xD Haha, thanks once again! Let's all hope for the best! ;)**

**PinkiePie22: That's sad. But I know how hard it is... Good luck with all your exams! You're welcome. I'm the biggest bookworm that ever lived (if I say so myself) so I'd love to give you suggestions! No, like I said my best friend (possibly crush xD) tried to teach me but we almost always wound up doing crazy stuff and not playing the guitar, so... I don' play the Marimba or Recorder either. I play the keyboard and the drums and I sing. And, Thank you!  
Yeah, Jared's evil and I kinda hate him for it but, oh well. And... I want to make a story about Flora and Helia some time soon so, don't worry. I'll do something! And, IKR?! Riven remembers and all and so do the guys, thanks to Timster but they're still unsure. They don't know if the Winx had other relationships after they broke up or whatever... They're almost 100% sure, though. But, buh bye! good luck, once again! And thank you! :D **

* * *

**Musa's P.O.V: **

So... Riven's still hanging around the house, even though he really should have left yesterday. He's been really nice to me, I can't even believe that it's him. We're... friends (?) now, I think... I really missed him and I truly meant it when I told him that.

We've been going for walks together in the mornings and eating ice-cream as well! It's almost like we'd never been apart. But that's the part that scares me. I can't completely forget how he treated me even if I do forgive him. And I know he wants to know what really is going on with my life. He wants to know about the kids and if they're his or someone else's but I simply can't bring myself to tell him truth. I know that he needs to know and he'll find out someday soon but... What if he doesn't want them to be?

He's amazing with Melody and Ryan and they adore him but what if he is only fine with them from an outsider point of view? What if he really doesn't want to be a father? If we hadn't split up, would he have wanted to keep the children, knowing they were his? Or... Would he have wanted me to get rid of them?

I didn't even want to think about abandoning the children!

The door slammed, making me clear my thoughts.

"Musa!" Aisha and Stella shouted for me

"What?" I called back.

"Come here quickly!" They shouted in sync.

I joined them.

"Melody got hurt." Aisha yelled.

"I'm going on a date!" Stella shrieked at the same time.

"Wait, what is going on here? Why is Melody going on a date?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Mel's going on a date? Wow. She's a quick-picker. I wanted to tell you that I am going out tonight." Stella jumped up and down in excitement.

"Gosh, Mel's not going on a date. Stell is. What I said was that Melody fell down and got hurt!" Aisha went on.

"Oh, my god! Where is she?" I demanded. The mother in me was kicking in, I was panicking just a teeny bit.

Out in the yard with the others!" Aisha informed me as we all hurried out the back door.

As soon as I stepped out I noticed a swarm of kids around my daughter.

"Mel, honey, come here..." I called. She sniffled and looked up at me. She was crying badly and I could see that she was really hurt.

Everyone made way as I carried her into the house. Riven followed me.

I sat her on the couch and knelt down to take a look at her.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?" I asked as I started to clean the dirt and blood off her wounds.

"Well, w-w-w-we were playing t-t-t-t-tag and Cyrus was IT s-s-s-s-so I was trying not to get cc-c-c-c-aught by him... I didn't look w-w-w-w-w-were I was going and I t-t-t-t-t-tripped over a rock a-a-a-a-a-and I h-h-h-h-hit t-t-t-the f-f-fence." She sobbed out. She was grimacing in pain.

"Oh, Mel!" I cried.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Riven announced making Melody cry harder.

"Riven!" I stared at him.

"Musa, she's broken her arm badly! Look at that! Please tell me you didn't think the knee and chin scrapes were all that you noticed!" He pointed out.

I looked down at her right arm. She's broken it alright. It was wonder she was only crying so much! Her skin was cut and her you could see her bone protruding from the cut.

"Oh, my Dragon! I did not see that! Riv, do you mind driving us there?" I was getting really worried.

"Not at all! Come on!" He opened the door. I carried Melody and we all got into his car.

I sat in the back with Mel.

"It's okay, Mel. You're going to be just fine." I thought of using a pain-killing spell but I was too afraid to. I was panicking!

"Shh... Don't cry. We're going to the hospital now and my little angel's going to be just fine." I kissed her forehead.

We reached the hospital and Riven took her into emergency.

"Hello, this is an emergency! This kid here has fractured her arm badly, we need someone to check on her, now!" He told a nurse.

"Of course, sir!" The nurse took Melody with her. She asked to fill in an entry form at the reception.

"Mel, give mom a few minutes, okay? I'll just be with you!" I told her. She nodded through her tears.

Stupid hospital formalities! What if someone was brought in from an accident? Would they still care more about filling forms instead of letting me be with my injured daughter?!

"Yeah... Hi! We have to fill an emergency entry form..." Riven was talking to the receptionist.

"Yes, of course, sir! Ple - Riven?! Hi!" The receptionist smiled widely.

"Nicole? Oh, hi. Listen, we need to fill in the form to be allowed to go see the kid and she's kinda scared so could you please get me a form?" Riven asked.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" She gushed.

"Nicole..." Riven said but I cut him off.

"Excuse me, but my baby has a horribly broken arm and some random nurse just took her in and she's probably really scared because she hates hospitals as it is so could please just give us a freaking form?!" I half-shouted. The lady, Nicole, glanced at me and turned back to Riven and flashed him an awkward smile.

"Who is this?" She jerked her thumb at me. I rolled my eyes.

Okay, what was going on? Was this a hospital's emergency ward or a speed-dating zone?!

"Is this why you drove us here, Riven?" I growled before asking another nurse to get me a form.

"Musa! No, I didn't know she was going to be here."

"No, of course you didn't." I scoffed. I signed the form and the nurse handed me a pass. I rushed into the room where the doctor was examining Melody.

"Oh, hello. Are you her mother?" He asked me. I nodded frantically.

"Well, she'll be fine. She hurt herself pretty bad and we've put her arm in a cast but it'll be fine in around 3 weeks." He explained.

"Right. Thank you."

The doctor gave me some instructions on how to change the cast on my own and gave me some other advice. I thanked him and we walked out.

"You feeling better, sweetheart?" I asked and Mel nodded. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, Mel! How's your arm doing?" Riven asked cheerfully.

"Fine, thank you." She said.

I had to smile at that. Who else is so polite about their arm being fractured? I know I wouldn't be? I'd probably be ranting about how annoying the cast was and how my arm itched!

Riven swooped her up and carried her back to the car. He buckled her seatbelt and straightened up.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" He noticed me standing off the side.

"Are you sure this drop-off duty won't interrupt your love life? I mean, Nicole won't be mad, would she? I'd really hate it if she thought I was taking you away from her." I said coldly.

"Musa, can we have this conversation later?" He sighed.

"Fine. Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and got in.

We drove back home in complete silence. I think Melody knew we were both upset about something because I noticed her nervously glancing at both of us throughout the ride but I ignored it.

I'll admit, I was a little jealous of Nicole and the way she was trying to flirt with Riven. Was she the girlfriend he had mentioned before?

She did look pretty, even as a hospital emergency ward receptionist, and there wasn't really any reason for Riven not to be interested in her...

Why the hell was I jealous, though? I was with Jared and if I was dating someone else then I suppose Riven could, too...

All the same, I didn't like the idea of them together! Sure, she was better than Darcy or someone but...

We reached home. Melody jumped out of the car and ran to where her friends were. She sure was a frisky one.

I proceeded to unlock my door but Riven locked it back again.

"Muse?" Riven's voice rang.

"Don't 'Muse' me." I glanced at him and looked away immediately.

"Are you jealous of Nicole?" He seemed amused.

"No, I'm not!" I lied.

"Yes, you are! Don't tell me you still like me?" He smirked.

"I don't! We're just friends now. I'm with Jared and you're with Nicole. It's that simple." I said hurriedly.

"Oh, Muse..." He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" I unlocked the door again.

Riven lifted my chin up to face him. He was smiling at me - He looked demented!

"Really, Musa? Really? Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't!" I pulled away from him.

_"You know you love me, I know you care!"_ He sang.

"In your dreams, sweetheart." I snorted as I stepped out of the car.

"Nicole isn't really anyone, you know." He called after me. I ignored him. This shouldn't bother me...

I walked back into the house. Riven followed, still humming Baby by Justin Bieber. I shook my head at his silly behavior and went into the living room.

"How's my Muse?"

"Jared! You're back!" I smiled. Honestly, I was a little disappointed. I was hoping to spend more time with Riven... Wait! Did I just think that?! No! That Nicole-loving idiot could go to hell, for all I care.

"Something wrong?" He looked at me.

"No... Mel just broke her arm. I just got it in a cast..." I explained.

"Oh."

That was all he said! 'Oh.' Did he not care about how Mel was doing? Sure, she wasn't his daughter but he could've atleast asked. God, why are all these little details bothering me so much?!

"Muse, are you free for dinner tonight?" Jared asked me.

"Huh? Oh... Well, Jared. I want to watch Melody tonight... Is that alright?" I bit my lip. Truth was, I was just getting closer to Riven and I liked it and I didn't really want to go out with Jared so soon.

"Oh, of course! We can go out some other time." He said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." I smiled.

"Alright." Jared leaned and kissed me on the cheek. I noticed Riven watching us and decided to use the situation to my advantage. I knew just how jealous he'd be if he really cared.

"Is that all I get after two days without you?" I pouted. Jared smirked and kissed my lips. It didn't feel like anything but oh, well

"Bye." I whispered as he went out.

I cheerfully went into the kitchen where Riven was sitting and got myself some water.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Riven?" I smiled sweetly.

"No, thank you." He said gruffly. He got up a minute later and went out of the house.

I thought about it for a minute and followed him. He went across the road and waited. Someone joined him a minute later - Nicole.

They spoke for a few minutes; they hugged and she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

My jaw dropped.

Why would Riven lie to me about Nicole 'not being anybody' to him? We weren't together or anything and it wasn't like he was cheating on me but if he was in love with Nicole, then why would he lie to me? I felt tears pricking my eyes and ran back inside.

Oh, God! Why was this affecting me so much?! I was with Jared now.

But I really did love Riven. He was Ryan and Melody's father, the only person I ever really loved.

I guess he didn't feel the same way about me. Why should he? He owned a company in Magix, a prestigious one at that and he had Nicole.

I texted Jared. Maybe that date wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

He texted back: -I'm always open for you. ;) Be ready by 7.

I smiled to myself and put my phone away. Looks like Stella isn't the only one going out to night.

Maybe Jared was who I was supposed to be with. I had to be happy for Riven. And Jared really seemed to like me. He even asked me to marry him, never mind that it was sudden and awkward. He seemed really sincere...

I sighed. Better go get ready for my date with Jared.


	16. I was BORN hot!

**A/N: So... I wanted to squeeze in a little Stella and Brandon because I missed writing about them and Stella can be totally sassy and I really wanted a little more sassy-diva here. Musa is sassy and all but she's too angry with Riven too even look at him. Although, it's all just a huge misunderstanding (hint hint). So hope you liked that.**

**Also, I went to the doctor's this morning which kinda sucks because my family doctor's office recently moved 15 miles away from home soo... :/ And, I hate the doctor's as it is because the smell of disinfectant is annoying and my eyes are really sensitive so I always end up looking like a complete sob-story the minute I walk in. :'( Oh, and worse news - I had to get THREE darn shots today! THREE! So I got one on my right arm and two on my left, I was to get 4 but they decided that the 4th wasn't really required and let me go with 3 (Like that is any better. *rolls eyes*) So yeah, my arms are numb and there's like literally only one position I can sit/sleep in and I HATE it! Also, my arms shoot pain at the slightest extra movement so typing is a wee bit difficult. Why does the universe hate me? I mean, my burnt fingers just healed and just when I think I can start typing better and update sooner, this happens! Arrgghh!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, she admits she's jelly but she's still angry with Riven for "lying" to her. Read this chapter to see why I put the lying in quote marks. ;) Haha, I know what you mean. But, well... Musa is annoyed, confused and isn't sure about moving on, so yeah... Haha, thanks, though. **

**Random915: No, she shouldn't have. But then, she still doesn't know he's evil, does she? Yup. Brandon's jel as hell! (I just rhymed! xD) Luckily for me, I've never gotten a fracture of any sort! :P Haha! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, sure. And yeah. And I'm not promising when and how and all but I do want to do a FloraxHelia story. And yes, my mentor was a really AMAZING woman! I will never forget her EVER! Haha, my bro plays the drums and that's how I learnt it. He's younger than me, though and it's a little embarassing but he's the bro, all the same. And yes I sing with school and my friends and perform and stuff but, no, I do not make YouTube videos of my singing. xD Haha, wow. I hate hospitals, too. In case you didn't read what I wrote up there. And good luck with everything! Aww, thank you so much! Haha, bye! :P**

**Briar Charming: You may call me whatever you wish. I figured that since I gave you all my nicknames and names I was almost named, I'd tell you my real name. It's at the end of this chapter, btw. **

**Snb4evss: I know... She got hurt pretty bad but she didn't cry as hard as any other kid would have. She's a strong kiddo. And well, I wasn't sure who to put in as the receptionist until that thought hit me so I was surprised myself! :P Haha, thank you! And I agree... I used to like JB but now he's just being a total jerk and TBH it's kinda sad he's turning out this way... :/ Haha, that's a joke I find really funny! :D Thanks again! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (You don't know how many times you've said I'm a good writer and I have NO CLUE how many times I've thanked you for it! And it still isn't enough! :3 Thank you so, so much!). Xxx.**

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Haha, yup! Hiccup and Astrid are one of my fave pairs, too! Amongst many others, but oh well! They're still there! Aww, Thanks! 3 (P.S: If you see a random '3' floating around there, it means I actually put in a heart! :P) **

**Lotsa love!**

**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

**Riven's P.O.V: **

I met up with Nicole after we came back from the hospital with Melody.

"Hey, Riven!" Nicole waved to me. I looked at her with hesitance.

"Something wrong?" She asked me, sounding worried.

"Nicole... You're a really nice person and I'm glad we met and all but... I don't think we're meant to be. I split up with this girl I really liked for reasons we aren't really entirely sure of ourselves. And I hadn't seen her or heard from her or about her in 5 years until 6 days after we got together... And after I knew she was still alive, I knew I was still in love with her... And I don't think it's fair on you to believe that I'm with you when I'm really thinking about someone else..." I paused, waiting for her reaction.

"I understand. I really like you but I can't keep you from who you truly love. I'm sure you'll win her back, you're a great guy! I hope for the best for both of you." She smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I sighed in relief.

"Huh?" She looked at me in surprise.

"I'm relieved you understand. Most girls would bite my head off if I went to them with this kind of reasoning." I explained. She laughed.

"No worries there. So... Who's this lucky girl of yours?" She winked at me.

"Umm... The one I was with this morning?" I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Wait, Musa of the Winx?! The one who I didn't recognize and treated like a freak this morning?! Oh, god, NO!" She looked embarassed.

I laughed.

"She'll get over it and so will you." I assured her.

"If you say so." She shrugged uncertainly.

"Uhh... I have to go now... We can still be-"

"I know, I know. We can still be friends. Isn't that what everyone says?" She rolled her eyes.

"I..." I looked at her, confused.

"It's all good Riven. I get what you're saying. And sure, we can be friends. I'll let you know when I get a new boyfriend." She winked.

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically. She grinned cheekily.

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck with Musa. And tell her I'm sorry." She said.

"Will do." I laughed and waved before turning back to the house.

Phase one was over... Now all I had to do was win back Musa...

"This is not going to be easy." I told myself as I went in.

**Stella's P.O.V: **

"STELLAAAA! I need help!" Someone screamed in my ear from behind me.

"AAAHHH! Oh, my god! Musa! Calm down!" I glared at her, wiggling me ear which was still ringing from the scream.

She bounced onto my bed causing all the magazines beside me to fall to the floor.

"Musa." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly as she put them back on the bed.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" I asked casually.

"I'm going out with Jared tonight and I don't know what to wear." She whined.

"Wait, Jared's back? Never mind, of course he's back. So... Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Musa, how do I know what to suggest when I don't know what setting it is in?" I asked her. "And anyway, since when do you care about dressing nice for Jared?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, sorry he didn't tell me. He probably wants to surprise me or something. And anyway, what's wrong in trying to look nice for Jared?" She frowned.

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just saying, Riven and you seem to be getting closer again in the past few days so I assumed..." I paused.

"Never mind that idiot." She muttered. "We're not getting back together."

"Musa? Is there something I should know?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"No. I'm fine, really. That's why I'm going on this date, remember?" She said, more to herself than me.

I left it at that. She'd tell me when she was ready.

"Okay... Wear your black skinny jeans with the black velvet jacket and - Ooooh! I know! Coral top, coral pumps!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Great, thanks!" She got up to leave.

"Do you want me to do your hair and make up for you? I'd love to! We can get all glammed up together." I offered.

"Sure. Thanks, Stell!" She grinned. "I'll just be back with my stuff."

She left. I sighed and put down the magazine I was reading. Might as well get ready myself.

I went ahead and took a nice warm bath. I used a spell to dry my hair and then to set it into a low chignon. I put on a little black dress, one of my favorites, which was strapless and reached a little above my knees.

"Come in!" I yelled as someone knocked on my door.

"Wow, looking good, Stell!" Musa smiled.

"I know, right?! You look great, by the way." I smiled back. Musa mock-bowed and I laughed.

"Where are your shoes?" I asked, noticing she hadn't worn or brought her shoes in.

"Ah, about them... You remember that long, long time ago when I was nice enough to lend them to you when you wanted to go to Eve's gala...?" She went to on to say.

"I gave them back to you, I swear!" I protested.

"Nope. No chance you did." She retorted.

"I did! God, I return EVERYTHING I ever borrow from you guys!" I argued, earning a cocky look from Musa.

"Okay, so maybe not EVERYTHING, but we're all family right?" I tried.

"Not working, Stella!" Musa sang. I noticed the pumps tossed near my bedside table. Oh, right... I'd worn them to a dance party a few weeks back. I gulped. I'd never hear the end of this if she found out!

"Maybe you just misplaced them somewhere... For now, why don't you just use magic to make yourself some coral pumps?" I suggested, still looking at the pumps hoping they would just crawl under my bed until Musa was gone.

"Stella, I know you see my pumps same as I do." Musa rolled her eyes at me and retrieved them before waving them in my face.

"Okay, okay! God!" I put my hands up in defense. She laughed and put her shoes on.

I got out my own shoes which were these strappy black heels and put them on. I did my make-up with a red lip and turned to Musa.

I gathered her hair into a high ponytail and added a cute clip to it. I left her bangs swept to the side before getting out my make-up. I gave her red lips, as well and put in some mascara.

"There. Now, you're ready to go." I smiled.

"This looks perfect! Thank you!" She grinned running her fingers through her ponytail.

"Of course, dahling! I AM perfection!" I flipped a chunk of imaginary hair behind my back.

"Sure, you are." She giggled before gathering her stuff.

The doorbell rang.

"That would be Drew."

"That would be Jared." Musa said at the exact same time.

We both took one last look in the mirror before racing each other to the door.

Turns out we were both wrong - It was the garbage man.

Musa and I looked at each other and sighed before going back up to my room, all eyes on us.

"Well, that was a waste of enthusiasm." I said picking up my purse and checking my phone.

"We might as well go down, they'll be here any minute." Musa said.

We went down right on time.

"Wow." Riven breathed, eyes glued to Musa. She rolled her eyes at him and kept at what she was doing.

I smiled to myself. Typical Musa-Riven conflict.

I turned around, coming face to face with Brandon.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." I pointed out sweetly. He didn't move.

I looked up at him, he was staring down at me and to be completely honest, it was making me just a teeny bit uncomfortable. But two can play the same game.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" I smirked, taking a step back and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You look hot." Brandon murmured, dazed.

"I was born hot." I informed him. He finally snapped out of his day-dream.

"What in the world are you wearing?!" He demanded. I giggled. Looks like someone's feeling insecure.

"Aww, Brandon... Don't you remember this dress? It's the same one I wore on our first date." I winked.

"I.. You... What?" He looked confused.

Saved by the bell! I opened the door. Drew looked handsome in a suit. He handed me a bunch of roses and kissed my hand.

"You look amazing." He complimented.

"Thanks. You do, too." I smiled. I mouthed a goodbye to my friends and went out but not before noticing Brandon's expression.

Oh, well. Who cares about that jerk, anyway? I was going to have fun tonight!

**Musa's P.O.V: **

Riven was staring at me the whole time I stood in the living room, talking to my friends, waiting for Jared to show up.

He was shooting my looks of amazement, pity, annoyance and confusion.

Well, good luck with figure your emotions out. The nerve he had to act like a lost puppy after lying to me about Nicole!

"Musa, are you angry with me?" He pulled me to the side suddenly just as Jared arrived.

"Huh? Oh, no! Of course not! Why would I ever be angry with you?" I simpered before heading out with Jared.

Stupid bloke. Thinks he can play with me while he's still with Nicole? That's the last time I'll be falling for his act.

* * *

**A/N: So... How many of you here like Harry Potter, The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson (Or anything else by Rick Riordan.)? Just curious. Do let me know! **

**P.S: Review!**

**P.P.S: My real name is Sagarika. (Now you know where Saga, Sugar and Sagu came from! *wink wink*) **


	17. I'm engaged!

**A/N: Okay... So since I started off with Stella a bit I decided to kinda finish off her date (in a way) so that's what half of this chapter is about... Also, Musa does something COMPLETELY and UTTERLY HORRIFYINGLY CRAZY! And I'm annoyed with her. I mean, obviously she is in love with Riven and she knows it. Riven loves her and she kinda knows that. But then Riven's break-up with Nicole looks to Musa like a sweet meet-up between two lovebirds and she's annoyed with Riven because she thinks he lied to her and she just decides to do THIS?!**

**I honestly think I'm going mad because my writing is going haywire. But anyway, thanks for being here. :P**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Yay! THG! 3 Haha, yeah, Stella's great! And thanks! Oh, wow! The Black Widow! That's so cool! Haha, I totally get what you mean! **

**nightfurygirl: Lol, hi! Yeah, Riven's got it bad for Musa. But he's annoyed that she's still going out with Jared and she's annoyed becuase she thinks he's lying to her about him not being with Nicole... And, you don't HAVE to call me Sugar if you son't want to. I have a MILLION other nicknames that my crazy friends use on me! :P Also, that's a really pretty name you have!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! :D And I don't perform for money or anything... Only for raising money for charity or for entertaining people for fun. I donate a lot of my savings from my pocket money and everything to charity. :) **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! And I plan to write about StellaxBrandon and MusaxRiven because most of you like them the best and want to read about them. I will also be doing FloraxHelia because they are one of my fave pairs after Bella and MuRi and quite a few people want to read about them as well. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. :D My fave subjects from what I'm taking this year are Biology, English, Spanish and Human Geography. But I LOVE LANGUAGES and Social Studies (Especially History!). I have varied interests. And I take Music and Dance outside of school. Plus, I play a few sports... And a bunch of other things... xD I can talk a lot, I know... :P Thanks a lot, btw!**

**Random915: Lol, thanks? And glad you liked it! Haha! :D Omg, you like Hary Potter?! YAAAAYYYY! 3 I love both THG and HP! :) **

**Snb4evss: Yup! Riven and Nicole broke up! And she's cool with it because she knows he really is in love with Musa and she respects that. She'll find someone by the end of this story, though. And yeah, Stella thinks Musa's being crazy by getting with Jared... (You'll see how Stella feels in her POV in this chapter). And yeah, (SPOILER ALERT!) Drew is a player... So their perfect date turns into a disaster. And thank you! I like my name because it's really unique. Especially with my last name. And most people can't get my name right, either! My last name is worse, though! And I'm the only one in my entire family to have that last name. What can I say, I just stand out like that! ;) Thanks, again! **

**Love,**

**Sagarika. **

**P.S: I'm going to be signing off with all the names I've been given alternatively. Just saying.**

* * *

Jared took me to this really fancy restaurant right in the middle of town. He was really sweet and all that but he seemed pre-occupied. I, on the other hand, was trying hard not to think about Riven and Nicole and how he lied to me. I tried to clear my head and give this date a chance.

"Musa?" Jared touched my arm.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure. What about you? You seem... Distracted..."

He just smiled and shook his head.

"Okay...?" I half-smiled, confused. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"I know I asked you before but I'm asking you again... Musa, will you marry me?"

And he did it again!

Why me?! Why was I always caught in these crazy situations?! And at this point, the whole restaurant was in on it! Everyone was staring at us!

God, I knew this date was a bad idea! I hate you, Riven! You and your stupid Nicole! Aarrgghh!

"What do you say?" Jared said, hope in his voice.

"I... I..." I stammered.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't run away from this, that would be embarassing, to say the least. And if I said no, would I be embarassing Jared? What did I have to lose? I was in love with Riven, I knew that much. But Riven was with someone else and I had to be happy for him. If I did marry Jared maybe it would help me move on...

Jared's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. The crowd was looking at me expectantly.

"Since you asked so nicely." I grinned, trying to break the tension. It was getting to me!

Jared kissed me sweetly and slipped a ring onto my finger. I smiled at him.

It was a new feeling, being engaged to someone. And to Jared at that... But I was willing to take that risk.

Atleast, I think I'm ready to take that risk... Besides, what have I got to lose?

**Stella's POV: **

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Drew asked as he pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"Lots of it! Thanks." I smiled. "Um... Drew? Why are we stopping here?"

He leaned in and kissed me. Boy, was he a good kisser!

"Stella Solaria... You look beautiful." His thumb grazed my lower lip. I shivered.

"You've only said that thirteen times tonight. Or was it fourteen?" I giggled.

"Ah, so you're keeping track, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe?" I smiled cheekily before diving into another kiss. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I want to show you something." He said sincerely. We got out of the car and Drew took me into his apartment.

The minute we walked in, he pulled me to him swiftly and kissed me, hard. I kissed him back but in a few minutes I tried to pull away for some air. Only, he wouldn't let me breathe.

"I need air!" I gasped as I managed to pull myself out from the second bout of kissing. He let go of me for a moment as he took off his shirt.

"Umm...?" I stood there, gobsmacked. "Drew...? What are you doing?"

"I told you I wanted to show you something." He smirked.

Oh, god! Someone please tell me that I did NOT just go out with this guy. This guy who only wanted to sleep with me. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of Brandon!

God, Stella! This is soooo not the time to think about Brandon!

Drew pulled me to him once again and tried to kiss me. I slapped him across the face.

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been trying to play your game with the wrong person." I informed him before letting the door slam behind me.

"Stupid, stupid, Stella!" I scolded myself as I kept walking.

Wait. Where was I going? How was I to get home from here. Oh, yay! Now I'm lost!

"Hey, pretty-face!" Someone called out to me. Someone else wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes, trying to gauge how to get home when I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!" I snarled.

"Aww, don't be like that babe." He grinned at me.

"Get away from me." I warned.

"Make me." He smirked. I tried to walk past him but he caught me by the arm. I stuck my leg out in an attempt to kick/trip him but I ended up hurting myself - He pulled at my hair.

Tears stung my eyes. And there goes a load of good mascara and liner. I KNEW I should have used the waterproof stuff!

"Get your hands off of me." I threatened through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"You heard her." A familiar voice rang out from the shadows.

"Brandon?!" I squeaked involuntarily.

"Hey, Stella." He grinned and waved.

"God damn you! Get me out of here!" I growled.

"Give me a chance, woman!" He shot back right before punching the guy who was holding me.

I felt his grip loosen and stepped away from him. All the other guys scattered.

"You can be on your way, now." I told Brandon.

"Really, no 'Thank You'?" He scoffed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Get in." He gestured to his car.

"Not a chance." I said. In truth, I was messing with him.

"Stella, just get in."

"Don't order me about. I can walk on my own two feet."

"Where to? I mean, if you'd known how to get home from that guy's apartment, you wouldn't have even stepped h-" He paused abruptly.

"How did you know I went to his apartment?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, my god! You were following me this whole time?!" My jaw dropped.

"Maybe?" He shrugged. "But come on. It was a good thing."

"Like hell it was. Why the hell were you following me when I was on a date?!" I demanded.

He didn't respond.

"I should have just slept with Drew." I sighed to myself but maybe I wasn't quiet enough.

"You were going to sleep with DREW?!" Brandon shrieked, a little girlishly as it so happens.

"Aww, is wittle Bwandon jelly?" I mocked. He glared at me.

"Hey, you're hot when you're jealous." I winked at him making him fluster about a little.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I got into his car.

"I will never understand you." He shook his head.

"No you won't." I agreed gleefully.

We were silent for the rest of the ride. I fiddled with my phone and Brandon just went on with driving.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek as he pulled into the driveway.

"Is that all I get?" He winked conspiratorially making me... Blush?!

"Slow down, big fella." I said before getting out and heading to the main door of the house.

I heard Brandon chuckle behind me.

"You weren't one to resist me, Stella. I'm your guilty pleasure, and I know it."

"Well, I can resist you better than you can resist me. Which is to say... A LOT! Since you think I'm really hot and all..." I grinned cheekily.

"You may be hot. But I'm sexy and I know it." He countered.

"You keep telling yourself that, pretty-boy." I patted his cheek before going into the house.

This was going to be just a teeny bit of fun for me, teasing Brandon...

"Oh, my god! Stella! You won't believe what happened to Musa!" Bloom tackled me as I walked in.

"What?! And Bloom, please, get off of me. I've had enough creepy people falling all over me for tonight." I groaned. She shot me an offended look.

"Not that you're creepy, of course!" I added. She rolled her eyes and dragged me to where the others were.

"Musa, I still can't believe you would do this! I would have expected this from Stella but - Oh, hi Stella!" Aisha grinned awkwardly.

"What is this about expectations you have of me?" I asked. They all went quiet. I waited a few minutes, pinning a penetrating stare on Flora.

"Okay, fine! Stop staring at me! Musa's engaged!" Flora shouted.

"Wait, WHAT?! Oh, my god! You're engaged?!" I felt like I was in some sort of time warp... Everything was happening too quickly!

Musa nodded slightly.

"Oh, my god! Wait, Riven _proposed_?!" I whispered. Musa frowned.

"Nooo... Jared did."

"Wait a minute. YOU said YES to FRICKING JARED?! JARED?! Mr. Jared Creepster who lives next door?! Musa! Answer me!" I was hyperventilating now. In a really bad way.

"Yes, I said yes! And he isn't really creepy once you get to know him." Musa mumbled.

"But you and Riven are meant to be!" I protested. As much as didn't like Riven and found him highly annoying, he was just the perfect person for Musa!

"Riven and I will never be. Stella, please. Stop talking about him." Musa shut me up.

"Fine, but even if there is no Riven in the equation... JARED?!" I asked.

"Yes, Stella! Jared! I'm getting married to him!" Musa shouted in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I said. "When's the wedding?"

"In a week." Musa shrugged.

"One week?! Musa, don't you think this is too rushed?" Flora bit her lip nervously.

"Maybe it is but I don't have anything to lose, do I?" She looked at all of us.

I sighed.

What is the world coming to?


	18. NEWSFLASH! - I'm going on a date, again!

**A/N: WARNING! Things will be confusing! What I mean is, Musa is CRAZY CONFUSED. She skips between Jared and Riven because, well... She loves Riven but she wants to move on as she is convinced that Riven doesn't love her the way she loves him. But then, Riven does try to win her back except all his attempts seem to go wrong and turn to make Musa mad at him... And then Jared uses Musa's conflicted emotions to his advantage. Everything's coming up and I can only hope that you guys like it... If you guys have any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them. Thanks a lot! :D**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**PinkiePie22 (Ducky!): Thank you! I'm more than annoyed at Musa and Jared's engagement, even though I was the one who wrote it but Jared does have to get his plans leading somewhere, doesn't he? And he's using Musa's conflicted emotions to get her to marry him and all... Thanks, though.**

**Musaforever (Guest): Haha, thank you! Well, I haven't pictured the wedding yet... We'll see. Thank you so much! ^_^ **

**Bloomlover32123: IKR?! :'(**

**Random915: Haha! Are the surpirses a good thing? o_O Totally! Drew is such a weirdo! Even if he was good-looking and all... Bella forever! 3**

**LoveFloraHelia: Mmhmm... And well, it's not nice that they say that about Stells but they're just making a point that Stella would be more likely to get into all the wedding ideas quicker than Musa. And thank you! I'm happy you like it. I haven't picked a certain couple to be the first together so let's see. I LOVE HP, too! I'm a HUGE Potterhead! Thanks again. :)**

**NewQueen2012: Hello! Thank you! And I will make the others say something as well. Thanks, again!**

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Haha, IKR?! SxB are at this teasing stage and I love them! Haha, yup. Musa's possibly going mad with Riven being around and all that... Thanks! **

**Snb4evss: Totally! And yeah, Drew is SUCH a creep! He totally deserved that slap from Stella, if not more. All he wants is sex and that is just soooo wrong on so many levels! And yeah, Brandon followed her initially because he was jelly but then looks like his jealousy came in handy, huh? He misses her a LOT! As do all the others with their respective girlfriends. Thanks! And I'm glad you liked the one-shot! And I plan to do Bella next so do not worry! :)**

**Briar Charming: Oh, that's alright! And thank you! I like my nickname Sugar, too. Mostly because it reminds of the good old days and all the weird stuff that happened to me as a kid. And it's no problem. I'm just so glad that you take this little time off to write something down for me to read. I really appreciate the support! Thanks again! Bye! **

**artisticdaydreamer: True, she knows she doesn't love him. But Jared's only messing with her like I said back in my Author's Note. And well, I WILL add some Floria as well as atleast a little bit about the other couples soon! Tell me about it, being sick is the worst!**

**-Sugar.**

* * *

**Musa's POV: **

As of now, I'm engaged to my next door neighbour who has apparently been in love with me for five years now and my friends are ENTIRELY against it, especially Stella.

They're being supportive of the wedding and all but I know that it's only because I want to go ahead with it. Obviously, they all want me to get back with Riven. Even Stella and Aisha who completely despise him! But, what could possibly be wrong with Jared?

Don't get me wrong, I like Jared and all but truthfully, the only reason I accepted his proposal was because I wanted to move on from Riven. Not that I didn't like Riven or anything. I miss him so, so much! And he's the father to my kids! And I'll never love anyone the way I love him! But... Riven probably doesn't want the same thing and so it doesn't make sense for me to wait for him any longer, does it?

"Night, Muse." Aisha sighed as they all went up to catch some sleep.

What was I doing wrong? I sat at the dining table, thinking for a long time until all the lights in the house went out.

I absently twisted the ring around my finger.

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" I whispered to myself.

"You're not alone on that." Riven said, making me jump.

"God, Riven!" I rolled my eyes. He glanced at me apologetically.

"Okay... So, what was that comment on my engagement?" I inquired.

"Nothing..."

"Come on, Riven. You know I heard you." I tilted my head to the side expectantly.

"If you heard me, why are you asking?" He

"I heard what you said. I'm asking you what you meant by that comment."

"I meant exactly what I said."

"You realize that I could literally strangle you right now, don't you?" I scowled.

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked.

"Will you just answer my question?!" I demanded. Boy, was this guy infuriating or what?!

"I'm just surprised you decided to get married. That too, to your hardly-a-week-old boyfriend. You're the kind of person who needs to see years worth of commitment to step into something like... a wedding." He shrugged.

"Oh, wow. Since when are you an expert on me?" I scoffed.

"Since I first met you, Muse." He grinned. I made a face.

But then I sensed the atmosphere get serious. Riven's smile disappeared and he was scrutinizing me seriously.

"Why so moody all of a sudden?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You can't get married to him." He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but why not?"

"Musa, I told you the other day. Jared just revealed to you that he's a wizard and I saw him with Darcy. I have a bad feeling about this wedding business he's pursuing." He reasoned.

I bit my lip. Was he being serious or was it another one of his irritating schemes to ruin my life?

According to Stella, I'm already ruining my life by agreeing to get married to Jared...

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" I blurted. Okay, I did NOT mean to say that out loud.

"What?!" He looked at me. He seemed... Mad?

"Never mind." I muttered but it was too late. He was MAD. He stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Musa! You can't get married to this guy because he doesn't love you! He's playing with you, for heaven's sake! And don't tell me you love him!" He shouted, frustrated.

"Shut up, Riven! You'll wake the whole house up!" I hissed. He scowled but lowered his voice a bit, anyway.

"Musa, I'm trying to tell you that I've changed and I'm trying to protect you here... But it looks to me like even though you're life has changed with your career and two kids, you're still that same old stubborn Musa that I last saw." He informed me.

"Riv-" I began but he'd already gone. I sighed and went up to my room, thinking over what he said...

I fell asleep a few hours later.

I awoke the next morning to the faces of my five best friends.

"What is going on?" I sat up groggily.

"Musa, we need to talk to you..." Flora began.

"It's about the wedding." Tecna ventured.

"What about it?" I rubbed at my eyes sleepily, getting adjusted to the bright light filtering through my window.

"Are you sure you want to get married to Jared? I mean, have you thought this through..." Bloom piped up.

"Basically, we don't want you to get married. Especially not to Jared." Stella announced.

"Stell, we've been through this. I told you yesterday, Jared's really nice." I told her. But somehow, after everything that happened between Riven and me last night, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Muse, we know we bothered you with all this last night but we think you're diving into this too fast... Don't you think that maybe you should atleast think about it before going ahead with planning and all? Something just doesn't feel right about this whole wedding thing." Aisha frowned.

"I know you guys are concerned and all that and I'm really glad to have you guys here to talk about this but it's fine. I promise." I assured them.

None of them seemed convinced, though.

"Do you love Jared?" Stella pounced on me.

"Whoa! Stella, what is wrong with you?!" I demanded trying to push her off.

"Not a chance, girl. You are answering us or you're not leaving this place." She declared.

Flora hid a smile. Bloom and Tecna were grinning. Aisha smirked and shared a high-five with Stella.

"Very funny, you guys." I said dryly.

"So, do you love Jared?" Tecna repeated the question.

The truth was, I didn't know. So, how was I supposed to answer this question?

"Fine, don't answer that. Give us one good reason why you agreed to get married to him." Aisha challenged.

"He's sweet, he's nice, he seems to like me and... he is kinda cute?" I mumbled.

"Psshhh! Puh-leeze. I've said this once and I'll say it again, even _Sky_ looks better than him." Stella snorted.

"STELLA!" Bloom protested but then looked away as we all turned to her. It was obvious, she was still obsessed with Sky, the same way she was a long time ago...

"Even I look better than who?" Sky walked in with the guys.

"And why is Stella on top of Musa!?" Timmy looked bewildered. Stella looked embarassed and jumped away.

"Nothing." Bloom said quickly.

"Jared." Stella said at the same time, earning a deadly glare from Bloom.

"And please get that filth out of your brains!" Tecna scolded Timmy. I stifled a laugh.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we are conducting an intervention!" Stella said, pushing the confused guys out of the door.

"Okay, now answer us." Aisha ordered. I gave her a 'Seriously?' look to which she responded with a 'Obviously!' look.

"Honestly, I don't know..." I muttered.

"Musa, don't give us that. Just answer the question - Yes or No." Tecna rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm in love with him or not!" I threw my hands up in despair.

My friends looked at me suspiciously for a while until Flora spoke up.

"Muse, you don't HAVE to tell us right now... But at least, think about what we're trying to say here?" She said.

"Flora, she does HAVE to tell al- OW!" Stella howled clutching her ankle. Flora had kicked her to make her shut up and Stella was making the most drama out of it all.

I know. Normally we wouldn't expect Flora, the gentle nature-fairy, to be doing all this kicking and stuff but Flora's changed a lot in all the years she spent with us. She's no longer just the naive teenager. She's feisty Flora now, thanks to Aisha, Stella and I.

"Thanks Flo." I grinned. She bundled them all and they left me to myself.

I lay back down on my bed and thought over what my friends had just told me. And what Riven told me last night.

It was true, it wasn't good for me to jump into this weird wedding business if I didn't love Jared. And I knew for a fact that I was in love with Riven... I just wasn't sure if I did or didn't love Jared...

Was it possible to love two people at once, anyway? Maybe, maybe not.

I called Jared. I had to figure this out before getting married to him, I couldn't get stuck with him and complain about it later. I also had Melody and Ryan to worry about! This wasn't just about me...

"Hey. Musa, I'm busy. Is this an emergency?" Jared spoke urgently.

"Umm... It kinda is?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh? What's going on?" He questioned.

"Jared, I think we should wait before jumping into this marriage thing." I blurted out.

"What?!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I like you and all that but this is all sudden, like I said the first time you asked... We should wait at least for a little while before we take this step."

"Musa? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. I'm just... Confused." I told him.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine?!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, fine. I'll talk to you later, bye." He hung up.

Well that went well. I stood up. I needed to set things straight. I stretched out a little and opened the door. Riven tumbled in.

"Riven! Were you spying on me?!" I planted my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him.

"NO! I just wanted to talk to you about... Something." He defended.

"Great, because I wanted to talk to you to." I informed him.

"Really? What about?"

"Umm... The whole wedding thing with Jared..."

"Oh, right. Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. You should be free to make your own choices." He gabbled on.

"Riven, it's okay! Calm down! I broke the engagement." I told him. He turned to look directly at me. I saw an odd flicker in his eyes. Relief.

Why was HE relieved?!

"Oh? Wait, was this because of me?" He glanced at me suspiciously.

"No. I made that decision. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Uh... Nothing."

"Yeah, you know I'm not believing that."

"Nothing... Never mind." He muttered.

"Riven, just tell me!" I demanded.

We kept at this for a full 2 minutes before he cracked.

"I want to take you out for dinner tonight!" He shouted. My eyes widened.

"You mean like..." I gulped. "On a d-date?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no, not a date. We'll just hang out... Talk and stuff... Since you're engaged." He flustered.

"Riv, I'll go out with you. Relax. P.S: I'm not engaged anymore." I giggled.

He sighed a sigh of relief and nervously smiled at me. I tackled him in a bear hug and the both of us started laughing, just like that. It felt good.

"Wait, Nicole won't mind?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"We broke up." He informed me.

"She couldn't take your torture, could she?" I joked. He stiffened.

"Actually, I broke up with her." He said dryly.

"Lighten up, Riven. I was only joking... But, how come you guys broke up?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "We weren't meant to be."

"If you say so." I raised my eyebrows amused. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Cascade." He stated simply.

"Oh, wow. Living it fancy, are we?" I winked. He grinned at me.

"Be ready by 7." He told me before leaving the room.

So... NEWSFLASH! I'm going on a date, again, tonight! Looks like I'm going back to being a teenager again. Except, I don't have to be forced to go out by Stella anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I wish I could reply to my reviews for the one-shots as well but I know that once I start talking, I won't stop and so I'm not replying to them for the moment. But maybe, if you guys want me to reply to them, I will do so in the next One-Shot I publish here... What do you say? **

**For now, all I have to say is... THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH! I HAVE HAD THE BEST TIME SHARING ALL MY WORK WITH YOU GUYS AND TRUTHFULLY I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL THIS SUPPORT AND LOVE I'M GETTING FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU THAT I CAN NOT EVEN EXPRESS IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!**

**-MusicMelody'Tude.**


	19. Crazy Clocks!

**A/N: Hope you like this! :) Good stuff, coming right up from this chapter onwards!(I think? Because... I really hate my writing. I write well and all, I've had some stories published on paper and stuff but... Somehow I think I've been writing like a total goofball on . Let's hope I get better at this, shall we?)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**aprilpaige9: Haha, yeah... She's a sassy one, Musa is. P.S: Thanks for being here! **

**artisticdaydreamer: Thank you! P.S: She DID break the engagement! **

**Briar Charming: You must be really wiped out! I can tell you that I truly know how all those activities can pile up on you because I have been through/ am going through the exact same things right now! As I am pretty much a total stranger to you, I can't really tell you what to do and what not to. But, I will give you some advice (Honestly, I know this advice will do me good but I just don't ever follow my own advice! :P) - If you're thinking of dropping either Violin or Volleyball I suggest you figure out which you like better/ which one you are better at. By picking the one you like better, you can freely drop the other! When you pick the activity that you like better, you have a better chance of doing it better and concentrating. You also won't feel the pressure weigh you down as much. Trust me, my parents are like those stereotypical parents that are obsessed with perfection, especially my dad. I hope that helped! If you want to talk more about this, feel free to address this either here or via PM. I'd love to talk to someone about this stuff since I'm going through the same things and we might even be able to help each other out! I hope your knee feels better, by the way. **

**nightfurygirl (Guest): Yay! Thank you so much! 3 **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! And here's the thing, Jared doesn't really care much about the other specialists. He only wants Musa with him and it is so that he can steal her powers. Thanks, though. Aaah! Thank you so, so much! :* **

**LoveFloraHelia: Hi! Yes! I'm so happy she's getting round to accepting the fact that Jared isn't right for her. Thank you! ^_^ And yes, I will be writing a Bella and a Floria one-shot if not more! Thank you, again. I think that's the best idea, too. :)**

* * *

I was highly jittery over this date with Riven. I was literally jumping with excitement and nervousness the whole day! The thought of dating Riven again just took me to another place. And truly, I only found all this simply WONDERFUL! I was humming my favorite songs all through the day, I was in my happy place.

I got dressed in this red satin dress and knotted my hair in a bun, sweeping my bangs to the side. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I waited for Riven in my room. Perks of living with your date, I guess?!

But then something really frustrating happened. The clocked ticked it's way from 7 to 8 to 9. Riven still hadn't shown up. We were in the same house for heaven's sake! How can you possibly be late?!

I got tired of waiting and went downstairs to the guest room he was sharing with Nabu and Helia.

I knocked once before throwing the door open. I frowned at Riven's absence.

"Somebody's all dressed up." Nabu grinned. I smiled back a small smile.

"Yeah, well. Is Riven here?" I bit my lip, hoping badly that he was here but had lost track of time.

"No... He went out to get some flowers or something for y-" Nabu shut up after Helia shot him a warning look. I looked at them suspiciously.

"No, Riven isn't here." Helia told me. I sighed and closed the door again.

Did he expect me to meet him at The Cascade myself? Pretty stupid, considering we were under the same roof but maybe he had to be somewhere or something... I hadn't seen him all day, anyway. I grabbed my car keys and went out. I had to see for myself. I didn't think Riven would have stood me up like that.

Neither did I want to believe it.

When I reached the restaurant my heart was literally beating in my hands. Riven couldn't possibly have stood me up, could he? I tried to calm myself down with a few deep breaths.

"Well, here goes nothing." I told myself as I walked into the restaurant.

A waitress asked me if I'd made reservations but I didn't care to answer.

Of course, a certain magenta haired male was with someone else. So, it wasn't Nicole. But the point was it was someone who wasn't me. And he'd asked ME out. Just then the woman caught my eye. I held my breath as I pretended to be looking somewhere else and then I rushed out. I'd seen enough.

I went back and sat in my car before bursting into tears.

"Musa, why are you so gullible?! God, I'm so dumb!" I scolded myself.

Why was I stupid enough to believe that Riven liked me anymore?! He was still the same old Riven. He left me when someone else came along... Someone who he thought was better than me, in some way.

I bit down on my lip, hard, in an attempt to stop this blubbering of mine but I wasn't successful. I gripped the steering wheel with one hand and tried to fit the key in so that I could go home but I was so frustrated and pre-occupied that I only got to dropping my keys somewhere. I fished around the floor for my keys and jammed them into the ignition as soon as I found them. I backed out of the parking spot and headed in the direction of my house. Where I could run into my bedroom, lock the door and cry myself to sleep. My mind kept flitting back to the scene where that other woman had looked at me right in the eye. As if to say, 'I got him, too bad for you.'

Fresh tears blurred my vision. I blinked hard and kept at driving. I was going to hit something off the road and get myself killed if I wasn't careful.

I reached home. I parked the car and brushed at my tears. The pain had been joined by some anger. I checked myself in the mirror, I looked like a mess! I used a touch of magic and put on a fake smile before walking into the house.

There was no sign of anyone around so I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. By this time, I was just happy to be back in the atmosphere of my friends. And kids... Not that I was over what Riven did or anything. I just tried my best not to think about it. And let me just tell you that it was NOT easy!

I was shaken by a clamour of voices coming from outside my room. I crept towards the door.

"Musa isn't here!"

"Did anybody see her?"

"Where did she go?"

"She was supposed to be with me."

"Wait, why?"

"I was going to take her out to dinner.

"If you were to take her out, then she should be with you, GENIUS!" Stella's voice rang loud and clear.

I poked my head out.

"Guys, keep it down, please." I groaned.

"Musa! Where were you?" Bloom asked, concerned.

"Nowhere in particular." I mumbled vaguely. My friends gave me suspicious looks that basically said that I had to explain myself to them later.

"Musa, I told you to be ready by 7!" Riven put in.

"Okay? So?" I said as calmly as I could.

"So?! It's WAY past 7! You go somewhere, bailing on me and then you don't even care to explain?" He grumbled.

"Well, excuse me but YOU were the one who stood me up!" I fired.

"What?! I came in to get you exactly at 7!" He argued. I gave him a look. "Well, fine. I came in at 7:15, big difference!"

"In what world?! I waited until 9 and then I went and asked Nabu and Helia for you but they said you weren't there... Which is why I went to the restaurant myself only to see you with some other female!" I shouted.

"I was NOT with any other woman!" He howled. I was about to yell back at him when my kids stepped in.

"Mom, what's wrong? What are you so angry about?" Melody frowned at me. I kept quiet.

"Yeah, mom. What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing's wrong, honey. We're just... " What was I to say?

"We're just rehearsing for a play, darlings." Flora smiled brightly. I looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, well... Okay, then." Ryan dismissed the topic and they went downstairs.

"Wow, Flora. Look who's learnt to lie. And to kids, at that!" Brandon joked. She grinned.

"It all goes with the territory." She informed him, making everyone laugh. Well, everyone but me and Riven.

"Okay, before the kids decide to slaughter us, get in!" Aisha pushed all of us into my room.

"I wasn't with any other woman." Riven said meekly.

"Yeah, right!" I retorted. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and plopped myself down on my bed.

"Wait, Musa. Did you say you came to talk to us at 9?" Helia asked, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Musa, it's 9:30 now. And you've been gone for an hour and a half or so." He said.

"Wait, what?!" I demanded. He thrust his phone under my nose. He was right about the time.

"I'm confused." Bloom complained.

"Is there a time when you aren't?" Tecna sniggered. Bloom threw a pillow on Tecna's head, knocking her off the chair's armrest where she was perched. She fell on to Timmy's lap.

She blushed in embarassment. Timmy looked caught out but he seemed to be enjoying having Tecna on his lap.

Aisha barked out a laugh. Stella and the others joined in. I couldn't help but laughing myself.

"Back to the matters at hand?" Timmy coughed, pushing his glasses up his nose as Tecna moved to sit next to me on my bed.

"It's obvious. Look, someone's messed with Musa's clock. Muse, pass me your phone." Tecna snapped her fingers.

I passed it to her.

"Yup, see?" She shoved my phone under Timmy's glasses.

"Who do you think messed my clocks up? I've been up here the whole time! Well, except when I came down for food and to sit with the kids, but no one else went up there then..." I frowned.

"I don't know who did it. But someone sure did." She said, passing me back my phone, now with the right time set on it.

"Mystery solved, now we will leave you two to... Uhh... Figure things out?" Stella winked at me as she went out with the rest of them. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, too. It wasn't your fault, though. Someone messed with you." Riven shrugged.

"I guess..." But what really puzzled me was who it was at that restaurant if not Riven? Obviously, I hadn't seen that guy's face but nobody had that magenta hair like Riven. And it was styled so perfectly like his...

"You look beautiful, by the way." He said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You look so... Formal? I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit."

"Actually, you have..." He grinned and leaned casually against the wall. I looked at him curiously and then it came to me.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Riven, please!" I begged. "I want my dad to know that I'm with YOU! And you can't just show up in jeans and a hoodie! It's my Princess Ball! Not that I'm excited for it or anything... I just need you to be with me. To support me!" I held on to his hand and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"There is NO way I am wearing that suit and that's final!" He stated.

"I'll pay you back...?" I offered.

"No, thank you." He denied.

"Are you sure?" I whispered into his ear, dangerously. I pulled back to look him in the eye and smiled.

"Not happening, Musa." He told me.

"Really?" I kissed him. "Are you sure you don't want all these for a night in a suit?" I kissed him all over his face.

"God, Musa! Fine! I'll do it!" He surrendered.

"Thank you! I LOVE you!" I tackled him in a hug before handing him the suit.

*End of flashback.*

* * *

He'd looked AMAZING in the suit, obviously.

"I had to literally dress you up myself!" I laughed at the memory.

"Bet you enjoyed that." He smirked. I burned at the comment but managed to compose myself.

"You wish!" I retorted. He laughed it off.

And then, just like that, it went all quiet and we were looking into each other's eyes.

Well, I was looking into his BEAUTIFUL amethyst eyes! He was looking at me suspiciously.

Speaking of crazy, guess what happened next?!


	20. Uh-oh!

**A/N: So... Stuff happens. What do you think?**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Snb4evss (Ch18) - Haha, yes! And I hope you're feeling better now. I know the feeling, trust me. I am SO busy! And tired! And god, I have so much to do! And I just wanna sleep! **

**Snb4evss: Haha, yeah, I'm glad everything worked out, too. **

**Briar Charming: I'm glad I could help you! I feel all responsible and nice, now. xD Haha, yes... I wish it was that easy for me to talk to my dad. I'm too scared to! I mean, I TOTALLY get where he's coming from but I just wish he'd listen to me sometimes. And I also wish I had the guts to talk to him... Thank you, for being there! You're welcome! Thank you, again! :D**

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, thank you! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you and thank you! Hmm... Out of all of them... That's hard! I love a lot of those things. Pretty much all of them! I'm very passionate about music, animals and nature (as well as dance, acting and stuff but they weren't on the things you listed so let's not go there.) I love the Moon and the stars and snowflakes. And the sun, to me, is a really empowering symbol, same as fire. And tomatoes...? Well, I don't like cooked tomatoes. I like them in salads and stuff... Or in stuff like Pizza Sauce. I HATE how cooked tomatoes get separated from their skin and get paper-thin and dry. I can't describe it, honestly. **  
**So... I love music, moon, stars, sun, snowflakes, flowers, fire. (Not precisely in that order, but pretty much in that order! :P) What about you? **

**Love,**  
**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

WE KISSED! Riven and I kissed! We freaking KISSED! For God's sake, WE KISSED!

I think I'm going to die right now! The feeling of his lips on mine. After so, so long! I'm hyperventilating!

It wasn't just me who kissed him, HE KISSED ME BACK! Atleast, I think that's what happened...

We pulled back as slowly as possible. I didn't know how to react. Was I the one who initiated the kiss? Was he going to be mad at me? Did he want to kiss me? Or was I dreaming?!

"I missed doing that." He said softly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Say that again." I blinked.

"I missed doing that." He repeated. I remained with the same blank expression. It wasn't as if I hadn't heard him or hadn't understood. I just wanted to know if I had heard him RIGHT or if he really meant that HE missed KISSING ME?!

"I probably shouldn't have said that." He muttered.

"NO!" I yelled. He looked at me, an odd expression on his face. "I mean, what did you mean by that statement?" I asked. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream...

He looked uncomfortable. I pleaded with my eyes.

"I missed kissing you." He whispered, I almost didn't hear him!

"Can we make up for lost time, now?" The words were out of my mouth before I had even started to process them in my head.

Why am I acting so desperately hopeless?!

But what was more shocking than my idiotic words was how Riven pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me boldly on the lips.

This was more magical than all the magic I had in me! It felt... AMAZINGLY PERFECT!

"I love you, Muse." He confessed when he finally stopped kissing me.

My heart stopped for a nano-second then. Did Riven really just say that?

Did Riven, I'm-Too-Cool-And-Tough-To-Care-About-Anyone, Goulding just tell me he loved ME?!

"I..." I paused. His face was searching for an answer from me. I bit my lip.

"ILoveYouToo!" I blurted before cupping his face in my palms and kissing him.

He kissed me sweetly and pulled back laughing. I burned bright red.

We kissed like there was no tomorrow! It was wonderful. I couldn't believe I was finally where I wanted to be after all this time...

"I'm sorry... For everything I did wrong." He murmured, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted." I whispered back.

And I really was. After all that had happened, it felt nice to be where I knew I was supposed to be.

"Musa! I can't fi- Oh, my god!" Stella screamed and clapped her palms over her mouth. Riven and I jumped apart.

"Sorry, I didn't realize..." She muttered as she walked backwards toward the door.

"Stella, are you okay?! Oof!" Flora shouted as Stella bumped into her, making her fall onto Helia who was right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Brandon looked at Stella, concerned. The rest of my friends joined us.

"Umm... Nothing! I just thought I saw a... Spider!" Stella lied. I shot her a grateful look. She just smiled at me. Obviously, she wanted details.

"God, Stella!" Tecna rolled her eyes. But with the way she and Aisha were looking at me, it was clear that they knew Stella and I weren't being entirely truthful.

"Come on." Brandon took Stella by her arm.

Stella gave me a secretive thumbs-up as she went out with the others. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that." I awkwardly grinned. Riven chuckled.

"Not your fault." He said.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now. If you don't mind." I said.

"I don't. But I'm a little confused. Don't you want me to join you?" He winked.

"Oh, shut up!" I punched his arm playfully. He laughed and went out but not before kissing me goodnight.

Best Night Ever!

**Flora's POV: **

I put all the kids to bed and walked out to the gazebo in the far end of our back yard. I sat in there with my plants and sighed contently.

Something weird happened with Musa and Stella, mostly Musa, I think... Aisha and Tecna were already cornering Stella when I came out. Bloom was with them, clueless of her surroundings.

I closed my eyes and hummed a tune for the flowers. A song my grandmother, from whom I'd inherited my powers, had taught me.

"Beautiful." A familiar voice said. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I opened my eyes. Helia...

"Umm... Thanks?" I wondered out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to creep up on you like that... I just came out for some air. And, there's a war breaking out inside..." He smiled nervously.

"I know what you mean." I laughed. He laughed, as well.

"Do you come out here a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes." I shrugged. "When I want some peace and quiet, mostly. Which is, frankly, a lot."

"Ah, that little thing." He smiled.

"I mean, it's not that my friends are annoying or anything... I just like to be by myself sometimes, same as Musa or the others..." I explained.

"You have to get all defensive! I understand. Come on, it's ME you're talking to." He assured me.

I bit my lip.

"Sorry, that came out wrong..." He apologized. I nodded.

We sat quietly for a while in the breeze.

"You've changed, Flora." He broke the silence.

"Huh?" I turned to face him. He repeated what he said.

I shrugged.

"I suppose I have, for the better. I'm still the same... I've just had a little too much of bad influence, mostly from Aisha, Musa and Stella." I joked. He chuckled.

"Not going to lie, you have a little bad streak about you now." He pretended to agree.

"I should probably go in and make sure they don't kill each other." I said, pointing to the house. He grinned and nodded. I turned to leave but then looked back.

"Sorry about the other day... When I used magic to, umm... Shut you up." I covered my mouth as a giggle escaped me.

"Oh. It's nothing, really... It was truly an... Enriching experience." He said.

"That's an interesting way to see it." I laughed. I turned to leave but then it suddenly started raining heavily.

"Really?!" I grumbled.

Okay, so I love the rain! But right now, it wasn't most enjoyable to me.

I took a chance and ran through the rain. I couldn't see where I was going but I ran in the direction of what seemed to look like the lights spilling from inside the house.

And then I hit something, the door.

"OW!" I groaned. I held my sore nose in one hand and opened the door.

"Flora! HELP ME!" Stella tackled me to the ground as Aisha and Tecna chased her in.

"Okay, WHOA!" I hit the ground. Hard.

"Eww! Flora, when did you get so soaking?!" Stella screeched and stood up. Aisha and Tecna cornered her.

"Stella Solaria! You tell us right now, what on earth that was all about!" Aisha shouted.

"You'd better spill it, girl." Tecna added.

"Ask her yourself!" Stella screamed.

"Guys! Stop it!" I threw my dripping self in between them. "Stop acting like five-year olds!"

"Flora, didn't see you there." Bloom commented from the back.

"No, of course you didn't" I rolled my eyes. "Look, if Musa has something to say, she'll tell us. Now, stop acting like kids and go to your rooms!"

"Okay, mommy." Aisha sniggered. They all burst out laughing. I glared at them.

They grinned and went upstairs. I sighed and got out a towel from the linen closet and squeezed the water out of my hair.

"To hell with this." I grumbled before muttering a quick spell to dry myself off.

"You curse, too? Impressive." Helia stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Like I said earlier, it goes with the territory." I told him. He laughed.

I reached out to get myself a bowl to heat up some dinner but failed to reach it. He moved forward and set it down for me.

"Thanks. I see you haven't changed... You're still the boring old gentleman." I remarked.

"Is that what you thought of me? That I was boring? I take offense!" He said. I grinned.

"I'm not going to lie, the thoughts DID cross my mind." I put on a serious face but I knew he could tell that I was joking.

"I cannot believe that the love of my life thinks I'm boring!" He said dramatically pretended to clutch his heart.

But all I heard was the 'love of my life' part. Did Helia really think that of me? My heart skipped a beat.

I pretended not to be shaken by that comment and laughed a little. I caught him blushing a little at his little slip but I didn't mention it.

"Want some dinner?" I nodded toward the Pasta I was serving myself.

"Sure." He shrugged and got down another plate to serve himself.

We ate dinner together and when we finished I felt the sudden urge to tell him something.

"Helia..." I began. He looked at me. "I have to tell you something... It's a little confusing but..."

"Go on." He said.

"Ariana and Jace are yours" I blurted out. He coughed on the water he was sipping.

Uh-oh. What did I just do?

"What?!" He sputtered. There's no going back on this one.

"Ariana and Jace are your kids." I repeated as calmly as possible.

"Are you serious?!" He stared at me. I nodded, fiddling with my fingers. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?!

"Flora... Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" He asked.

"Because... I don't know... I wasn't sure how you'd react, I guess?" I mumbled.

"Do they know this?"

"Who? The kids? No..."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this now?" He questioned.

"Because I've been meaning to for a long time and this was arguably one of the first times we have had together, alone, since I saw you a few days ago and -" I was cut off by Riven storming into the room.

"Musa's missing."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, Musa's getting into a lot of trouble and it's basically all my fault... But hey, I'm trying to bring in some closure to this story... What do you think, eh? **

**QOTD: What's your favorite animal? **


	21. New-found friends!

**A/N: So... According to science, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. So with all the love and support I'm getting from you guys, I've also been getting hate messages and reviews. And I'm totally okay with that. Of course, I feel a little hurt about how people I don't even know can be this mean to me, but... Then when I think of all the positive I get and when I think of how I love doing what I'm doing, I move on from it. Initially, I used to simply delete the messages or reviews but now, I decided to let them go on publicly. Because... These people are just voicing their opinions, and just because I may not be happy about it doesn't mean they aren't allowed to, does it? What do you guys think? Let me know. **

**(Responses to reviews of the previous chapter are at the end of this chapter.)**

* * *

**QOTD: What is your favorite season?!**

* * *

**Riven's P.O.V: **

"What are you talking about?" Helia asked. Flora looked worried.

"Musa is fucking missing!" I shouted at him.

"I'll get the girls." She ran upstairs.

"Well, what are you looking at me like that for?!" I demanded.

"Nothing... You ju-"

"What's the matter? Why are you guys shouting?" Nabu walked in with the rest of the guys.

"Musa is missing." Helia explained.

"What?!" They all shouted. The girls had also joined us.

"We have to do something about this." Sky stated the obvious. Bloom nodded eagerly.

"Congratulations, Prince-boy! You've got it! Damn you, stop talking and DO something!" I said, resisting the temptation to rip his blonde hair right out of his skull.

"Tecna, Timmy, both of you try to track Musa down. Phone, Magic Trail, something." Aisha ordered.

"I'm not working with that brainless git!" Tecna declared.

"Tecna, please. As much as I dislike working with these freakish guys, we have to, for Musa..." Aisha reasoned, ignoring the offended look Nabu was shooting in her direction. Tecna sighed and nodded. She went somewhere with Timmy, most likely to her work station.

We waited for them to come up with something but I was pretty sure that Musa was missing because of Darcy and Jared. And they were mostly on her home planet, torturing her into surrendering her powers.

"She's on Crescendo!" Timmy announced as he came into the room with Tecna.

There was that name again! It sounded so distantly familiar...

"We have to go there, immediately!" Bloom piped up. I glared at her.

Why did I have such stupid friends? They were all acting like a bunch of superheroes by saying the lamest parts of the "plan".

"Crescendo?! But, I can't go there!" Flora bit her lip, nervous.

"Why not?!" I demanded impatiently.

"Crescendo is as good as dead. If I come with you, I'll be a burden. I'll be pained and disturbed by the dead nature there. I'll be in too much agony to fight. Besides, we have the kids to think about... Someone has to stay with them."

I nodded briefly.

"Fine, you can stay here. We'll go."

"Be safe. And bring Musa back in one piece." She hugged me.

I almost choked up when she made that last remark.

Musa.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Helia asked her concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm 23, for heaven's sake!" Flora rolled her eyes. He looked at her unconvinced but let her go.

"Okay, Stell. You can teleport us now." Brandon said.

"First off, don't 'Stell' me. Secondly, I can't teleport to Crescendo. It's as good as dead, it won't work." She said. Brandon frowned.

"It's cool, we can get my ship." I said, trying to keep the peace and act fast. I took them to my ship, which was hidden with magic.

"Fancy." Aisha commented as we got there.

"Thanks." I said hurriedly. "Get in."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bloom asked.

"For heaven's sake, of course it's safe! Stop acting like a toddler who's never ridden a ship before!" I shouted at her.

"Riven, calm the hell down!" Sky ordered. I scowled.

"Bloom, we've been on ships with these guys SO MANY times. Relax and get on." Stella said.

"Please, the ship doesn't concern me, the idiots controlling it do." Bloom rolled her eyes before sitting next to her friends. I glared at her.

"Not you, Riven." She assured me nodding towards Sky.

Normally, I would have laughed at that rare scene where Bloom scoffed at Sky, but at that point, all I could think of was Musa...

I hoped Musa was alright. After years of being apart, I had finally found her again and got her back... And now she was gone! She wasn't supposed to be but she was gone!

I went into the back of the ship where some of our equipment was and sifted through the heap of weapons we had. I picked up my sword, a sword I'd come upon accidentally. A sword that I'd picked up and kept for myself after nobody else came forth to claim it.

That sword was something unique. It seemed to follow my every command. It flew through the air with me, it won me many a battle.

I practiced sparring and fencing in an attempt to distract myself and figure out a way to rescue Musa but even then, all that went through my head was how she'd insisted I teach her to spar. How she outsmarted me with her moves... She was as unique as the sword I held in my hands.

"Fuck you, Jared. You and Darcy will pay!" I growled, furious. I brought the sword down, breaking the handle off the separating door.

"Darcy and Jared? They're behind this?" Stella queried. I turned around.

"What are YOU doing here?" I grunted. Stella and I were sworn enemies, pretty much. She hated me as much as Aisha did. Well, they both hated me because I was a jerk to them. But that was then, and this was now. Of course, they still hated me... Nothing would change that, especially after what I'd done to hurt them as well as Musa five years ago.

"Just answer my question." She ordered.

"Fine. Yes, they are responsible for this. Don't say I didn't warn her, or you. I told you guys at the park. You were too stuck up to listen." I said.

"Gosh, calm down. Look, I'm sorry we didn't listen to you. If we had, Musa wouldn't be in this mess and neither would we..." She said in an apologizing tone.

"Are you talking to me?" I was surprised.

"Of course I am, idiot!" She laughed. But then she got serious again.

"This is all my fault." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Well, I was the one who encouraged Musa to move on from you and give Jared a chance... But seriously, who proposes three days after you start dating?! You can't expect to get married if you haven't even gotten to know each other! I mean, he's probably never said he's loved her or anything and there he goes, wanting to marry her!" She complained.

"Shut up! You didn't know Jared was going to fuck with her. And I don't blame you for wanting to see your friend move on from a jerk like me and be happy." I consoled her.

"Oh, my god! Did you just admit to being a jerk?! Somebody call a new-crew!" She joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"You know, you're not half as bad as you used to be." She remarked.

"Why, thank you, Princess of Solaria! It's an honor to be noticed by you!" I mock-bowed. She punched me on my arm playfully.

"In all honesty, though, you were probably the only guy who didn't just go after her for her looks and treat her like trash."

"Uhh, thanks?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, you both deserve each other. Sure, both of you are stubborn brats, but that's why. YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER!" She shouted in my ear.

"Damn you, Solaria!" I clamped my ear shut. She burst into laughter.

I glared at her.

"And what about you and Brandon?!" I smirked. I made kissy noises just to annoy her!

"Do NOT even bring him up! He might have been nice to me, now. But he should have had better sense than to let me go all those years ago." She said coldly and stalked off.

Well, some things never change. I'm happy that they have forgiven me, Stella's actually not that bad, to be honest. I only wish I could've changed sooner.

"I'm coming for you, Musa." I whispered to myself, hoping she could somehow hear me...

And know that I'd never let her go.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**PinkiePie22: Haha, yup, you got it! :D **

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, glad you liked it! :D YUSSS! Cats can be pretty awesome! 3**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yup! :) Flora doesn't actually mean to say it out, but she just does... Let's hope things work out properly, shall we? Yeah, I hope for all of them to get back together ASAP! OMG! I LOVE OWLS! 3**

**Bloomlover32123: No need to apologize, you are free to express yourself on my part of ! :D I cuss, you cuss, let's all be bad kids, it doesn't matter in this part of the world! Haha, I liked your little dialogue with Riven! I am literally acting the same way! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Si, you got it! They have Musa! Yesss! Pepe is adorable! 3 He's literally my most favorite fairy pet! Thank you, I'm really happy that you liked it! Thanks a TON! :* **

**Random915: Haha, it's okay. School is getting to me that is why my daily updating just might falter every now and then... Hope to read more of your story soon, as well! **

**Briar Charming: Hey! Don't mention it! I'm always happy to help! Good to know you are feeling better now... And, that's a good idea! You can play volleyball but the pressure is off... You can play now for the love of it, when you feel like it and that is totally cool! Tell me how your games go! :D**

**Snb4evss: Haha, Jalapenos is fine, don't worry about the spelling... The letter 'n' has a little squiggle on top of it, for the sake of Spanishness. But, that's okay. Speaking of which, I love Jalapenos and Spanish! :D I actually didn't mean to end with a cliffy because I hate cliffhangers and I'm sure a lot of other people do too! But I'm happy that you liked it! Thank you! Haha, yeah... Helia always knew her as the sweet, kind, innocent girl...Thanks, again! **

**Guest: I'm sorry you hate my story and think my writing sucks but you should know that I am who I am, you can take me as I come or watch me as I go... Anyway, I wonder how my writing sucks if I have published a book and a short story... But, that is just your opinion and I respect that. One small question, why have you followed through all 20 chapters of this story in progress if you don't like it or my writing in anyway?! **

**Mucho Amor,**  
**MusicMelody'Tude xxx**


	22. Ready or not, here I come!

**A/N: I really don't know how well I'm shaping this story... I hope you guys like it, you seem to! And cannot be more happier! Basically so far Musa has been kidnapped, Riven and the Winx and the Specialists go to her rescue, Flora is not with them as her powers will not work on Crescendo, where they are going and also because the kids need to be taken care of... **

**In case you were wondering, Helia wanted to be with Flora, especially since she had just blurted out to him that Ariana and Jace are his kids(!). But Crescendo being a peculiar place and their enemy, Jared (They know how Darcy is...), being new to them, he knows that he has to help the rest of them rescue Musa. **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Bloomlover32123: Haha, yes! Aww, I'm your favorite author?! Wow, I'm so honored! I agree, though. It's weird how people read everything you write and still have the nerve to hate on you... BTW, do you mean the Stella and Riven scene? (You said Bloom and Riven - The only Bloom and Riven scene is when she kinda disses the specialists, especially Sky and then assures Riven that she doesn't include him in the list...) Well, the book and short story aren't exactly internationally available but they were published as Out Of The Cocoon and the book was based on my grandfather and his antics as a kid and how he met my grandmother and all of that stuff... Thank's though! FOR EVERYTHING! Bye! :) **

**Julieee0721: Haha, I know. Almost everywhere except the US they spell it like 'favourite' and not 'favorite'! And, you're welcome!**

**LoveFloraHelia: I know... Thank you for being here with me! Yes, spring truly is beautiful. But then again, I love all the seasons! Haha, Helia wanted to but he knew that his friends needed him as Crescendo's state is pretty dangerous... Musa will be okay, hopefully soon... Thank you! Thank you! And thank you, again! :D**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you! And thank you! I'll try to! ;) **

**Musaforever (Guest): Yes, spring is pretty! And yes, I was talking about seasons as in the weather but, whatever... :P Thank you! :***

**Random915: Thank you for the advice! :P Thanks, again! Thanks so much! Oh, wow! It's amazing how well you think of me! I am truly honored! Thanks for everything! :')**

**Blossom 174 (Guest) (Chapter 10): Hmm... That sound's good, too... But I made up my mind to use enchantix for the fairydust! :P I'll keep your suggestion in mind, though! :D**

* * *

**Musa's P.O.V: **

My head throbbed and my eyes were oddly watery and my brain felt woozy. I tried to adjust my eyes to the dim light. Where was I? And why did this place smell like that awful Plum Poison perfume?! I hated that smell!

I opened my eyes now and stared at the now very high ceiling. I figured I wasn't in my room since Earth didn't really have high ceilings. I turnd my head to the side, catching a glimpse of a huge chandalier and a couple of huge paintings. Why did this place look like a palace? And I really familiar one at that? I tried to sit up but was pulled back by something weighing on my arms.

So, here I was, chained to a... stone slab? In some royal palace that smelled like my least favorite perfume. I must be going mad. I tried to slip myself out of this uncomfortable position somehow but obviously, failed since I WAS chained.

"You're not getting out of there anytime soon." A familiarly unfriendly voice rang in my ears.

"Darcy?!" I exclaimed, feeling a mixture of shock and fury shoot through me at the sight of my old adversary.

"Hey there, _bitch_." She gave me a crooked smile. I flinched at what she called me.

True, we weren't exactly the best of friends, far from it, actually... But, come on, don't tell me you don't feel bad when someone calls you names like that? There are times when my friends joke around calling me that but I know they don't mean it and they're just fooling around. But then there is this. Darcy. What was she doing here?! Was I having one of those horrible nightmares, again?

No, unfortunately, this was reality.

"Why are you here? Okay, never mind what you are doing here... Why the hell am I here?! Where is here?" I wailed in frustration.

Something boiled inside me. The sight of her irritated me. I hated her for all that she and her sisters had put me and my friends through. Mostly me. I was the youngest of all of them and the Trix found it easier to pick on me anyday.

There was the time when Darcy took Riven for herself using a spell, partly to get to all of us, mostly to get to me. Then, there was the time Stormy tried to kill me back in high school which I'd escaped. And then there was the time when she'd tried to kill Dad to get to me. And then all three of them took every opportunity to rub the fact that they'd gotten to Riven before I did in my face.

There was Darcy, always finding a way to make me hear about how good Riven was in bed. Of course, I fell for that, being the naive child that I was. And then when I found out that we were each other's first, I'd gotten pregnant and we broke apart. Heck, if it weren't for the battle against the Trix we wouldn't have gone to Atlantis and wouldn't have gotten pregnant and would probably be getting engaged and maybe a year or two later have kids, but well, that wasn't written as part of our destiny after all.

"Do you seriously think I'd answer to you?" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"You are here to die, Musa." She smirked.

"Excuse me?!" I snorted in disbelief.

"You are. Whether you like it or not." She said. I stared at her.

"Darce, give her a break." Jared walked in grinning. Darcy smiled at him as he came over and stood next to her.

"You're a part of this scheme?!" I demanded. Well, I tried to sound as demanding as I could while being helplessly chained to a stone slab, but whatever.

"Oh, Musa... So young, so naive. I OWN this scheme." He chuckled evilly. "Darcy, let this poor child out of her chains."

Darcy clapped her hands and the chains dissolved into thin air. I sat up and rubbed my wrists.

"Where are we?" I questioned him, looking at him square in the eye.

"Do you not recognize the planet that is so like your own?" He riddled. I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused for a moment.

"Crescendo." I breathed out, my eyes widening. He just grinned.

"Darcy, I'll be getting ready, if you will prepare." He said and turned to leave.

"I hate you and all, and now more since you are marrying my man but I'll still get what I want so you'd better co-operate with me." She ordered.

"Darcy, get a life. First off, NEVER in my ENTIRE life will I EVER 'co-operate' with YOU but neither am I getting married to 'your man'!" I declared.

"What did you just say?" Jared turned to face me.

"You heard me. You did NOT expect me to marry your sick face!"

"You will, dear Musa. You will marry me." He said quietly.

"You wish! After all the crap you do, and what you tell me now, you have the nerve to tell me all this?! Go to hell. I'm not an 'easy' slut like your girlfriend here is!"

SLAP!

Jared slapped me across the face. I staggered backwards a little from the force. Pain stung my cheek. I clutched my face where he had struck me and looked at him in shock.

"You will not call her that." He commanded.

"You won't force my hand into marriage." I retorted. He looked furious and lifted his hand up to strike me again but Darcy held him back.

"Baby, don't waste all that energy on her. No doubt her friends will come after her soon. Not that we won't be able to knock them out, but it'll be too much of a distraction. We need to focus on this, now." She convinced him.

He reluctantly dropped his hands and walked out. Darcy used her magic to forcefully plant me in a wedding dress. I struggled to get away but couldn't. I was tied up by tendrils of darkness, I couldn't see what was happening, I couldn't transform. I was helpless.

When she was done torturing me, she dragged me out into the throne room where Jared was. I was getting married to an evil creep, by force, so that he could steal my powers. And here I was, a full-fledged fairy, graduated from the presitigious Alfea College, a part of the Winx Club, as helpless as an orphaned kitten!

I gulped as Darcy pushed me towards Jared. He smiled and winked at me. I blankly stared into space.

Why didn't I listen to Riven when he warned me all those times about Jared being bad news? He wasn't freaking jealous! He was protecting me! And I was such a bitch about it! Oh, Riven...

Oh, my god! Melody and Ryan! My sweet, sweet kids! I was probably never going to see them again! Now, they'll be orphaned! Obviously, Riven will be there but for how long? I'm such a failure...

God, Musa! Get it together! You know it yourself, you are a full-fledged fairy from Alfea AND you are a part of the Winx. You've beaten Darcy AND her sisters countless times, Jared and Darcy shouldn't be a problem!

"Ready to get married, sweetheart?" Jared asked mockingly. I tried not to throw up in his smug little face.

"Well, ready or not, here I come." He said, slipping a ring onto my finger.

This wasn't a wedding, it was just set up like one, he was the only one who wanted this and he was the only one who even slipped a ring to me in the first place. And I was decked out like an old bag lady for this?!

I almost fell to the floor when he slipped the ring, though. Not because of shock or anything, I just felt so... Drained. I felt weaker than I'd ever felt before, physically and mentally. I tried to fight it, I wasn't going to let Jared's or his girlfriend's magic get to me... But I couldn't keep it up, the barriers I put up for myself came crashing down.

"In a few hours, this will all be ours!" Jared said gleefully, spreading his arms to gesture at the entire palace itself. I barely heard him, he wasn't talking to me, anyway. He was talking to Darcy. I felt another bit of my energy being sucked out. I fell to my knees.

Whatever was happening hurt me badly. I heard screaming and crying in my head. And my worst fears, dreams, nightmares came out to haunt me. I felt like my soul was being ripped apart. I was in pure, 100%, unadulterated, organic AGONY.

"You wish!" Someone snarled. I turned in the direction of the sound, it was hard to, but I did. I smiled to myself when I saw who it was.

Riven.

And with him were all my friends. They'd come to get me, just like I knew they would...

"Riven?!" Darcy exclaimed. Jared looked furious.

"You will never be able to save her." Jared announced.

"It's on." Brandon challenged. They were all fighting for me, and I had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

"Be safe." I whispered painfully before completely falling to the floor.

"MUSA!" Riven knelt beside me and held me to him.

That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**QOTD: How old are you guys? (If you don't want to answer, I'm totally cool with that. And if you only want me to know, PM me! :D) **

**And what are your fave music groups or artists? (I might have asked this before but I only got a few responses... So, if you don't mind me asking...)**

**P.S: Hope you liked this little chapter! **

**Love you guys so, so much!  
-MusicMelody'Tude.**


	23. For my love and for my kingdom

**A/N: So, this chapter is kind of boring, I think. I wanted to tie up some loose ends from Riven's and Crescendo's past since that is basically what will help save the planet as well as Musa herself. **

**Also, I wanted to throw in a little humor so I added a teeny bit of Stella and Brandon in here. The italics, by the way, are what happened to the Winx and the Specialists before they found Musa at the castle... And there is also a short flashback. **

**We are nearing the end of the story! Just a couple more chapters left! What do you think? :)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Julieee0721: Cool. I like 5SOS, T-Swift and Ariana Grande, too! I like some of 1D's songs as well... :D **

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! :D And yes, Bloom is mostly doing that because she is annoyed with Sky although, it's pretty obvious to the other girls that she is still MADLY in love with him. Haha, cool. :D **

**artisticdaydreamer: Hi! I'm 14, too! Yay! :P Well, I'm turning 15 in about 6 days. Hmm, I'm a lot like that, music is my passion and I like pretty much all kinds of music. I haven't exactly decided how many chapters more this will be but I assure you it will be just a couple more! :P And well, Riven finds out first about Melody and Ryan being his and then there is Helia who was informed by Flora herself... I'm still working on how the others find out, though. Haha, sure, I'll try to add some drama in there! :) Thank you! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Yes! :D Thank you and thank you! Haha, I know you've told me earlier, I was generalizing the question but you didn't actually have to answer the question because I already know... But thanks for making time for that, anyway! Yes, they are all great singers! Haha, yay! One more morning ice-cream person! xD I'm used to having the craziest things for breakfast, especially with my friends after a sleepover or something like that... Glad you liked it! **

**Musaforever (Guest): Sorry my chapters are shortening up a little. It's justthat if I write any more on that chapter, it'll start to become too long! I promise to try and fix that, though. That's cool! Looks like there are a lot of Swifties here... :) Thank you! I can't wait to see what you think, either! Thanks again! xoxo**

**Random915: Hahahahaaa, I feel your anger! So does Riven! :P Hmm... Pop and R&B! :D Well, okay, I love pretty much any kind of music...**

* * *

**Riven's POV: **

Musa lost conciousness in my arms. I tried rousing her but it was of no use. The others were already preparing to round the Jared and Darcy up. I looked at Musa, hoping she would wake up soon. My fingers touched her cheek, her skin felt oddly swollen. I brushed her hair back and took a look at her.

"That bastard." I swore. My blood boiled at the sight of the finger marks swollen on her cheek.

I moved her behind the throne as my friends distracted the two of them and hoped she'd be safe. I moved out and drew my blade.

These demons would pay for hurting her. And my family.

Oh, of course! You don't know what I'm talking about. Hell, hardly a few hours ago, I wouldn't have known myself. But right now, I can explain.

* * *

_We had disembarked from the ship. The place felt cold and strange. All of us could feel the pain and grief this place was slathered in. Yet, to me, there was that flicker of hope in the air. A small flash of happiness... I didn't know what it was then, but I felt it, all the same._

_Tecna and Timmy were on their systems, trying to map out a way to get to the castle, where we suspected Musa would most likely be. Ha! Big joke THAT was. This place was dead and buried, and here they were fidgeting with their gadgets. I have to say, as much as I appreciate how much they've done for me, and for them being two of the most logical people I know, Tecna and Timmy can both be pretty dumb. _

_"Guys, put those things away. They aren't going to get us anywhere!" I ran a hand through my hair. _

_"We have to try! We have no other option!" Timmy argued._

_"I know the way, just follow me!" I said, exasperated._

_"How do YOU know the way?" Aisha eyed me suspiciously. _

_"Yeah, man... I mean, we trust you and all that but, come on. Aisha has a valid point question..." Nabu said. Aisha rolled her eyes at him but turned back to me. _

_"I don't know how, I just do! Whatever happens, we'll get there somehow. It's better than standing here, pointlessly playing with those things." I said, nodding towards the electronics the two techies held. _

_"Hey!" Tecna protested. But they all shrugged in agreement to what I said and we went along a course._

_It was the truth, I honestly didn't know this place. But something kept me going, and I knew that it wasn't just the fact that Musa was in trouble. I felt like I knew this place. Like I belonged here, some way, somehow. Something was pulling me somewhere, and I was following. I didn't know what the force was or where it came from. I just knew that what I was doing was the right thing for the present time. _

_We kept walking until we reached a lake. And it was there when the drawing force faded. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks, the others came bumping to a stop behind me. _

_"Why did you stop? There is mud seeping into my shoes!" Stella wailed._

_"For heaven's sake, think of it as a mud mask for your feet!" I retorted, my mind racing trying to calculate why the force had brought me to a mud-banked lake. _

_"Riven Goulding, I demand you move right now! If my shoes get ruined, I will personally see that you - AAAHH!" She screamed._

_"God, Stella! What?!" I whipped around only to view a most amusing sight. I couldn't help but laugh. _

_"There, princess. Now the mud won't bother you." Brandon grinned. He had scooped her up and he was now carrying her, bridal style. _

_"BRANDON, put me down!" She howled. The rest of us sniggered. Even though this was a crazy serious situation, it was amusing. _

_"Oh, but princess... Can you not see the love I have for you? My love is like a red, red rose for you..." He said soulfully. She punched at his arm and tried to jump off but he swooped her higher, literally scaring the living daylights out of her. _

_"BRAAAAANDOOONNN! For the sake of Solaria, carry me if you will, just stop shaking my insides out of me!" She shrieked. He tossed her up lightly causing her to scream and then caught her. _

_"I. HATE. YOU." She panted while gritting her teeth. _

_"I love you, too." He said and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"Eww! Keep your face to yourself!" She said, wiping furiously at her forehead. _

_Typical Stella behaviour. _

_"Guys, stop fooling around." Helia said. Stella glared at Brandon, who grinned at her, subtly informing her that he didn't intend to let go of her anytime soon. _

_Helia had been pretty mopey since we left, leaving Flora behind. We all knew he wanted to stay with her but he couldn't._

_"Riven, why did you stop?" He turned to me curiously._

_"I don't know." I said. _

_"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Bloom demanded._

_"God, I don't know, okay?! I just felt like I was moving in the right direction!" I shouted, frustrated with myself and everyone else. _

_"Gut-feeling? You brought us here based on your feelings?!" Aisha scoffed. I didn't reply. I simply turned away and walked around the lake trying to figure out what we should do next. _

_I could only hope for Musa to be safe until we got there. _

_I sat down on a rock by the lake and kicked a few pebbles into the water. Why was I such a failure at everything? I couldn't protect the woman I loved, what else could go wrong? Oh, right, we're lost in the middle of nowhere. I kicked some more sand and gravel into the water and then I was taken over by a race of colors and voices and sounds._

_I heard screams and howls, cries for help, slashing of swords. And there was no mercy._

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Reefer, take Riven and go. We will be fine!" A man said, he looked stately and regal, like a king would. His name was Finn Goulding, King of Crescendo. He held a woman close to him, his wife, Rubella.

"Mom! Dad!" Reefer cried. Riven hid behind Reefer's legs. The four year old boy didn't understand most of what was going on.

"Reefer, take your brother and go. Remember, we love you." The king said more forcefully, his wife had buried her face in his shoulder so as to not show her tears.

"But mommy, why should we leave you?" Riven asked, still confused. Rubella attempted to dry her tears and knelt beside her innocent son.

"Sweetie, you won't understand now, but right now it isn't safe for any of us. Go with your big brother and listen to what he says. I love you, my little angel." She kissed her son's forehead and handed him to her older son.

"I love you, Reef. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and Riven." She said, tears clouding her eyes.

"I will, mom." Reefer sighed and hugged both his parents.

"Go." Finn said gruffly and the boys ran.

They heard slashing and burning and cursing and blood being shed, but they didn't stop to look back. Both of them, in their own little way knew that looking back wasn't an option. They didn't have anything to look back upon...

"Reef, how much more do we have to go? I'm tired." Riven stopped.

"Riven, we have to get out of here as fast as we can!" His brother urged.

"I can't!" Riven complained.

"Well, then too bad for you." A third person's voice rang out. The boys turned around coming face to face with their adversary. Reefer stepped forward, the look in the enemy's eyes informed him that his parents were no more and they were done for, yet he had to keep his promise to his parents.

Riven stood behind him with wide eyes.

And before he knew it, he was in a place totally foreign to him, his brother was not with him, he was alone, in a bustling city. He was an orphan.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

_"Reefer." I whispered to myself. That was why this place was so familiar to me, I was from here. Never mind that, this was my land. This was the Lake of Memories, the only one of its kind. This was where people from all over the magic dimension came to revive their memories._

_This was the place from where I lost my whole entire life, 20 years ago._

_And from there we made our way to the castle._

* * *

And here we were. We fought for long, split between Darcy and Jared, before they vanished into thin air.

"I hate it when they do that!" Stella complained as she and the girls landed on their feet.

"Well, what now?" Sky asked.

"I have to do something. Take care of Musa for me. I'll be back." I said before racing down the halls.

"Riven!" I heard them call my name but I ignored it. Possibly the only way for us to save my planet and Musa was to find my older brother, Reefer. And something told me he wasn't dead and was still here somewhere.

I found my around, eventually and took the deep stairwell into the dungeon. There was only one cell, occupied.

"Reefer." I said simply. He turned to me in surprise.

"Riv- Riven?" He asked, wide eyed.

* * *

**A/N: So, please review this for me! I'm loving all the AwesomeSauce people here! Again, I cannot believe how many of you actually care enough to put up with my craziness and read through all of this. Thank you for everything! Lemme know what you all think! **

**QOTD: Have you ever been in love? I'm just curious... :P**


	24. NOT a family reunion!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry that it took me a day off to get this up but my laptop went haywire last night when I was about to post this after throwing my twin cousins their birthday party and I had a couple of tests as well so I didn't have the time to figure out what was wrong with my computer... But I got round to it today and here I am! **

**So, if you guys didn't see it already, I put up my second one-shot which was based on Flora and Helia, called Love and Scrabble. And now I have been getting a couple of PMs asking me to do a sequel to the one-shot so I wanted to know if you actually wanted me to do a sequel... Let me know! :)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you?! :P **

**artisticdaydreamer: Hahahaha, I get the picture alright! Looks like we're on the same boat, then! High-five! :P Reefer is cool, he knows that the spell he used to transport Riven away erased Riven's memory and he doesn't blame Riven for leaving him imprisoned but... Stuff happens... And yes, Reefer is supposed to be the actual heir to the throne. However, for some reason (which you will find out soon), he declines the throne. Again, I wouldn't mind having Jared and Darcy attack Flora and the kids but the thing is that they don't care about anyone else, they already have what they need - Musa. The only reason they are staying to fight against the Winx and Specialists is while Musa's power is drained and added to their own, they do not want her friends to bring her out of the curse... **

**Random915: Haha! xD Yeah, Reefer is HAWT! 3 xD (If I say so myself... But I created him, so he gets to be hot! :P) And, well... Musa isn't dead. Haha, thank you! :D Glad you liked it! I'm so sorry, but it is inching closer to the end... I'm honored, with all the support and love you're given me throughout this story, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! And thank you! And thank you once more!**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! Well, don't worry! Neither have I! :P Well, I've never been in a 'relationship', anyway. Does crushing on celebrities count?! xD Thank you! xoxo**

**Briar Charming: Yay! Congratulations! Thank you! Good luck with your violin concert as well! **

**nightfurygirl (Guest): That's okay, I'm just grateful for you being here! ^_^ Thank you! Thanks, again! Well, nobody will die (Or will they?), if that's what you were subtly hinting at... ;) Thanks again! Xxx**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Yeah, Reefer has an idea of what is happening through a prophecy he once heard, a little while before the attack on Crescendo which destroyed his kingdom and his family but he doesn't have a solution, unfortunately. Haha, yay! I'm so sorry about this guy, he SO did not deserve you! You are way too nice for him! I know that we're almost like strangers here but you're nice, according to me and any guy would be idiotic to cheat on you like that! And, well, you just might be right. I have never really 'been in love' so I can't really say much but I guess love will find a way, some way, some day... :) And if it doesn't, then who cares? I don't need a guy! I can just do what I love without caring about what anyone else would think! Thank you! Bye for now! :)**

* * *

"Yeah, umm... Hi?" I ventured. This guy was my brother. I didn't know him, he was practically a stranger to me. The last I'd seen him was 20 years ago...

He snorted a laugh.

"Seriously? You choose to greet me with a 'hi'?"

"Well, given our alienation..." I began.

"I know... I don't blame you. It's, ahh... Good to see you..." He said.

"Don't bother. We don't know each other, we're practically total strangers, let's just get down to the point." I said gruffly. I was already worrying over what was going on up in the throne room. If Musa was safe, if Darcy and Jared had come back to fight, if my friends were fine...

"Got it. So, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, we're fighting against Jared. He's the grandson of that murdering bloody bastard who was here twenty years ago." I said.

"Wow, you've picked up some language on your way here." He remarked.

"Not funny. And just because I'm six years younger than you, doesn't mean I'm still 4." I cut him off.

"Of course not. Go on." He said.

"Well, he kidnapped this girl I know. And so her friends and my friends and I, the Winx and the Specialists, are here to rescue her. Except she is unconciousness and I barely know if she's alive." I gabbled on. Refering to Musa as my... Girlfriend? It was awkward. I didn't even know if she was my girlfriend. Sure, we'd made up and all that but...

"You're in love with this girl." Reefer interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "Fine, whatever. You got me." I grumbled.

"I'm your brother, I know this stuff." He told me.

"Whatever. Listen, I'm going to get you out of this cell, but obviously only because I can't strangle you for all the crappy comments you make if I don't get you out." I informed him.

"Whoa, what happened to the times when YOU looked up to ME?" He asked.

"I am so not in the mood. Will you just shut up and be of some help? Honestly, I think I liked you better at 10 than 30." I scowled.

"Someone's bossy." He rolled his eyes at me.

"For heaven's sake, Reefer! This is NOT a family reunion, okay?! For starters Mom and Dad aren't here! And they never will be! And then there's Musa up there, dying if not already... Dead, and you're here acting like nothing wrong is going on and this is just a fun brother-bonding session. Well guess, what?! It's NOT!" I shouted.

"God, shoot me in the head for being happy! I have been locked up in this darn cell for 20 fucking years, now, okay?! I tried to get you out of this place and sacrificed myself for you to keep my promise to Mom. You don't think I never thought of you? It killed me, not having anyone, not knowing how you, a four year old were doing. Did you think sitting here was fun? No, it fucking SUCKED!" He shouted back at me.

"Well, guess what? Nobody asked for your stupid sacrifice. Some brother you are, you apparently 'sacrificed' YOURSELF for me. ME! What the hell was I supposed to do, fend for myself at the age of 4? I lived off the streets! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"And yet you're being such a spoilt brat." He muttered in response. "You have a girlfriend, she gets kidnapped, you can't protect her well enough and now you find me and scream at me?"

"Damn you to hell, Reefer!" I'd broken down the cell's bars and stepped in. He still didn't shut up, though.

"I wonder which whore was stupid enough to go off with YOU!" He said.

"That's it!" I slammed my fist against his jaw. My skin went into one of his teeth, making my fist bleed, his lip bled as well.

"Fuck you." He snarled, clutching his jaw.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." I retorted. He charged at me and tackled me to the floor. We wrestled each other on the ground.

"Riven!" Stella shouted. "You guys, break it up!" She screeched.

"God, Stella!" I pushed Reefer off and stood up.

"Hey." Reefer said flirtaciously. I rolled my eyes. Great, my long-lost brother is a playboy type. And he's hitting on one of my best friend's love.

"Eww, sorry, I'm taken." She said dismissively. I guffawed.

"Really, Stella? Who has taken you? Not Drew, of course..." I taunted, trying to make her admit to being in love with Drew. She glared at me.

"Wait, so you lied about being taken?!" Reefer demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Riven, if you don't die in this battle, you'll surely get killed by me after it. You, whatever your name is, I'm so not interested in you, so please stop." She ordered.

"Riven, who is this guy?" She raised her eyebrows and turned to me.

"I'm Reefer, Riven's brother. And, you're pretty and all, but it's cool, you're probably not my type." He said seriously.

"Right... Okay... Riven, you never told me you had a brother!" She said excitedly.

"Stella, we do not have time for this." I grunted. "Besides, why are you here?"

"Musa's weak and dark. I mean, her power is weak, yet it's a Dark Enchantix, now." She frowned. "I noticed this stairwell and came down here looking for you, she's attacking us and we need you there... We can't hurt her but her weak spells can still be harmful to us."

"Damn." I cursed and sped up the stairs, Stella was behind me.

"Can I join you guys?" Reefer asked slowly.

"No!" I yelled.

"Sure!" Stella said cheerfully. She probably thought it was wonderful for me to have found my brother. Well, she would be wrong.

"Stella!" I protested. She gestured for me to shut up and get to the others, while she and Reefer followed.

I rolled my eyes but did as she said.

Right when we reached the throne room I noticed the others behind a combined barrier the girls had put up. Musa used one last bit of energy before passing out again.

Wonderful. Musa simply had to faint when I came in. Not that I wanted to see her in her dark form, of course...

"Riven , where did you go?!" Nabu asked me.

"Who is that guy?!" Brandon demanded as he noticed Stella talking animatedly to Reefer.

"Long story short I went to find him. He's my brother." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

"I do not have time for this. Can we please focus on what's important?" I groaned. They all nodded, unconvinced.

"Riven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Reefer asked me.

"Not if you're going to put up your faggot act." I retorted.

"Riven! Be nice to him!" Stella argued. I noticed Brandon turning livid. So he obviously thought Stella was flirting with Reefer. Wow, my 30 year old brother and my 24 year old friend together?! That would be quite the awkward couple...

"Okay, okay." We moved away from the rest of the crowd, Reefer and I. "What?"

"I know how to break this curse. The curse over the whole planet as well as the curse on... Musa..." He began.

"How?" I demanded.

"The Prince and Princess of the combined powers of Melody and Crescendo shall bring this world to life. It was the second part of the prophecy. The first part was about how this planet would be destroyed..." He said.

"Okay... So, go get your Melodian girlfriend for this thing and fix it, for heaven's sake!" I ordered. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Riven, I was in a prison cell for the past 20 years, I have no girlfriend." He frowned.

"And...?" I asked, still not entirely understanding where he was going with this.

"So, Stella just told me that Musa is the Princess of Melody! So, if she's the Melodian Princess and you're the Prince here, it only makes sense that you two have to do this together." He said.

"And how is that?" I questioned.

"I... I don't know." He sighed.

"Thank you for being of so much help." I said sarcastically. "Why would you tell me you knew how to break the curse if you really didn't?"

"I told you all I could, I was 9 when that prophecy was made and prophecies don't actually give you manuals on what you should do." He informed me. I shook my head and walked away. My phone rang suddenly. How was it working all of a sudden? I picked it up, confused.

"Hello? Flora?" I spoke into the mouthpiece. Helia's head shot up.

"Riven, I have bad news." She said urgently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She took a sharp breath.

"Ryan and Melody are missing!" She said.

"What?!" I shouted. So now, the kids were missing, Musa was unconcious and evil, I have the worst brother in the universe and we're facing a deadly enemy.

"I just noticed, they aren't anywhere in the house!" She said.

"Shit." I cursed.

"I'll let you know if I find them... I'm afraid Jared might've gotten them or something." Flora said worriedly.

"Riven, watch out!" Bloom yelled. I turned around to see Jared and Musa warring against the others. Darcy was right behind, brandishing a ball of energy in her hands. I dropped my phone to the floor just as she threw it at me. Before I could move away, Reefer jumped in, sheilding the both of us. Darcy's spell bounced back on her, knocking her out.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're a wizard?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah..." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks..." I said quietly.

"Yeah,yeah, whatever... We'll talk about all that later." He nodded towards the others who were losing against Jared. It seemed as though the weaker Musa got, the stronger Jared became.

That was the source of his power! Musa was the source of his increase in power. Well, no wonder, she's the guardian But, we didn't know how he harnessed her energy and so we couldn't help her...

I grit my teeth and drew my sword. Here's to hoping we can save Musa.

We fought long and hard. It almost became an equally matched fight. Except for the fact that there was nothing equal about it. There were 10 of us, against 2 of them and occasionly, the love of my life fought against us. And I say occasionally because she grew weaker and weaker and had to take break before she could attack us again...

I was fighting against Jared when something outside the large stained glass window caught my eye.

Two kids were outside, trying to creep into the palace and step in on the fight. Two kids I knew very well from the past few days.

Musa's twins, Melody and Ryan.

* * *

**A/N: So the twins... They sneaked in with the Winx and the Specialists, not surprising because - They ARE really smart. Plus, they're tiny and it probably wouldn't have been that hard for them to hide away... :) What did you guys think? Let me know. Also, from the Author's note on top, you know that I asked you guys if you wanted a sequel to Love and Scrabble, like a full-fledged story sequel to the one-shot so if you do, I'll be more than happy to get working on that... :)**

**Thank you all, again! xxx**

**Mucho Amor,**  
**Sagarika.**

**QOTD: When is your birthday? :D **


	25. You can't leave me here!

**A/N: Hope you like this... This chapter basically opens Riven's eyes to obvious facts, and leaves us with Musa who literally has only a single drop of life in her.**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Guest: Yup! Haha, happy very late birthday! :P Thanks. **

**Briar Charming: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And yes, it is. **

**LoveofkitKat (Guest): Haha, cute name. Oh, wow! Thank you so, so, so, so, much! And I try to update as much as I can, so... :P **

**Julieee0721: Hmm... You are welcome! Thanks for supporting me so much!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Well, they both are still new to the fact that they are brothers and all that... Thank you! Well, yes we all do! Haha, true... Yay! Haha, yes, I have quite a few celeb crushes! :P IKR?! A lot of the time the cutest celebs turn out to be gay! :( Aha! The 15th of August is India's independence day! :) Yes, my birthday is this weekend! Haha, okay. I'll see what I can do. Thank you!**

**Da123: Well, hello there! Thank you so much! :***

**Muriforever (guest): Thank you! Hmm... I have quite a lot of celebrity crushes, actually! :P Including Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, the guys from 5SOS, Andrew Garfield, Josh Hutcherson, and SOOOOO MANY MORE! What about you? Wait, do you have an account of yet? Muriforever is true, though. They are perfect for each other! Thank you! xxx**

**Random915: Thank you! :3 Hmm, really! My brother's birthday is on June 29th! :D And my friend's birthday is on the 30th! So now I have two friends with birthdays on June 30th! Haha, it isn't so bad... Peace. :)**

* * *

In my distraction, I wandered away from the fight. The only way the twins could have gotten here was by hijacking our ship. I have to stay, for two five-year-olds, they're extremely smart.

I was brought back from the edge after almost being killed by a spell. I lifted my sword up high to strike the attacker and just about stopped myself.

It was Musa. She turned back to the others.

"Oh, Musa." I said to myself. Why did it have to be her going through all this?

Having Reefer join our side wasn't half a bad idea. He was a strong wizard. I guess all those years in prison, with nothing to do, helped him keep his strength and harness his energy more.

I left them to it. Jared and Darcy were weakening and Musa had passed out, for the fifth time.

I snuck outside.

"Melody, Ryan! Get away from here!" I stopped the two of them from going in.

"No!" Melody said. Ryan looked nervous.

"Please, it isn't safe." I said urgently.

"That's not fair!" She pouted. She was such a cute kid.

"Mel..." Ryan began.

"No, I won't listen!" She firmly planted her little hands on her ears.

"Mel, come ON!" Ryan pulled her by her arm.

"But we have to tell Riven!" She protested.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"We know who you are! We know-" She glared at Ryan who had clamped her mouth shut.

"We don't know for sure, we can't tell him!" Ryan argued.

I stood there, confused.

"Tell me what?!" I demanded, firmly.

Melody bit her lip and looked over at her brother nervously. Ryan shook his head, signaling for her to keep quiet.

I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously but they didn't move an inch. I remembered that I had to call Flora about the kids. I immediately did so. I knew how worrisome she was, it would be a miracle if she hadn't torn her hair out with these two missing...

"Hey, Flora... Mel and Ryan are here." I told her.

"Riven? Wait, they're with YOU?! Is this some kind of joke?! Why would you take the poor darlings THERE?!" She screamed. I held my phone a few centimeters away from my ear.

"Flora, I didn't bring them here," I began.

"Riven Goulding, do you have any sense of responsibility? NO? Well then why would you take them there?! I'm in a parallel dimension, scared to death about them and you have the nerve to casually tell me this NOW?!" She went on.

"FLORA! I did NOT bring them here! Are you on drugs or something? They snuck into the ship." I explained. I heard her sigh on the other end.

"Okay... Okay... Just make sure they're safe...?"

"Sure." I hung up and turned to the kids. They were missing.

"Really? I just tell Flora that I'll take care of you guys and you disappear? Damn!" I swore and looked around. I caught sight of them moving into the castle.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath and went after them. They noticed me and slipped in swiftly. I went back inside the castle.

"Ryan? Melody?... RIVEN!" Aisha caught me at the door.

"I'm innocent." I told her, stopping to catch my breath.

Thankfully, Jared and Darcy weren't there anymore. But neither was Musa.

"Where is Musa?!" I demanded. The twins, who I think were looking for her as well, turned to look at me.

"Jared and Darcy took her with them. But they will be back. They know we won't hurt her. They will be back for one more fight. I just know it. And this time, either we save Musa and all go back to peace or we lose everything including ourselves to the two of them." Bloom said quietly.

"What?! She's gone? What do you mean they took her? That can't be!" I was borderline hysterical. Musa simply COULDN'T be gone.

They all looked at me sadly. Their best friend was going to... Die... And they were staring at ME like she was already dead and gone?! They seemed awfully eager to plan her funeral.

My eyes itched. Musa... I couldn't cry, though. The last time I cried, Musa was there for me. If I did now, she probably woudn't be. And her kids, they were going to be orphaned. As far as I know, they don't have a father and even if I took that place... I took a deep breath, trying not to think about it.

My Muse... She wasn't going to be here anymore. She was leaving me, the way my parents did. I clenched my fist and bit my tongue. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not to her, not to anyone. If she was going, I was going with her. I left her once, I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Jared reappeared.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here, Little Miss and Little Mister Musa." He mocked at the kids. They flinched, wide-eyed.

"Come here, see if you can save your precious mommy." He taunted. Musa, in a coma, floated in front of them. Melody gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom?" Ryan croaked out. He grabbed his mother's hand and held it. Melody stood with him. They both were crying.

Jared laughed at the sight.

"You're mommy doesn't love you as much as she said she did, does she?" He scoffed.

"Jared, why don't you pick on somebody your own size, you bloody dog." I growled.

"Oh, of course. You must be... Riven? Darcy's told me all about you. You're the one that deserted your parents and ran away when this place was destroyed..." He pondered. "Look at you, letting all the people closest to you die."

I grit my teeth. He turned back to the twins, grinned at them and pulled Musa away. He dropped her to the floor and muttered something. Musa twitched in pain, she was unconscious and barely alive, yet this bastard was still not done with torturing her.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan shouted through his tears, pushing Jared down, distracting him and thus breaking the spell over her. Musa became still.

"And who's going to make me? YOU?!" He sneered. He flicked his finger. Ryan flew back onto the King's throne. Melody looked between the two of them in alarm. Then, she ran to her brother's side, she struggled to get up onto the Queen's seat and she tried to shake her brother awake.

I drew my sword and charged at Jared while he was distracted. Darcy, however, appeared to protect him.

The last battle that Bloom had predicted had begun.

Mid-way through the battle, I managed to get to Jared. I punched him in the face, knocking him down to the floor. As he fell, I noticed Melody finally get on to the other throne and wake Ryan up. He was bleeding from a cut on his head but he seemed alright. Watching the kids, I almost forgot about Jared. He grabbed me by the leg and pulled my down. He jumped to his feet and got ready to attack me.

So long, universe. I closed my eyes, giving up. We'd lost everything. I had lost everything. Everyone...

But then I heard a scream, unlike any that I had heard before. I opened my eyes and scrambled to my feet. There was a strange light spreading across the entire area and beyond. Jared was melting away. Literally melting away. Darcy shielded her eyes but in the end, she gave in and teleported out. Without Jared.

Looks like we haven't heard the last of her... She was probably going to go back to her sisters. It was what they always did. They'd split, one choosing some villain and the others furiously leaving her but in the end they always reunited.

Hell, it's amazing how even these witches could stay united. And that was how we should have been with the girls, but that was all over now. Wasn't it?

Jared twitched and shrieked all through the process of melting away, but then he was gone. Just like that.

Another surge of light and energy flowed through the room. I felt it. It was... Empowering. The funny thing was that the entire place felt more fresh now. I simply didn't understand.

Then all the magic stopped.

"Cool kids you have got there!" Reefer clapped me on the back.

"Huh?" I turned to face him.

"Your kids saved us, bro." He said.

"What?! Shut up. And anyway, they aren't my-" I paused. My brother was already making his way towards the kids who were still sitting on the thrones.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for saving all of us, and the whole planet, actually." He grinned at them. I glanced at each other, confused.

I rolled my eyes. This guy sure had a lot to learn.

"Who are you?" Melody asked. I had to stop myself from laughing as Reefer turned red with embarrassment at the child's innocent question.

"Well, my name is Reefer. I'm your... Uncle, I suppose. Your father's brother." He explained. I slapped myself on my forehead.

"Reefer." I warned.

"What?!"

"Sorry kids. My brother here is just being silly... He's not really your uncle." I said. Why did he think these kids were mine...?

"Why not?" Melody asked, ignoring the warning looks Ryan was giving her.

"Because... He is my brother and I am-"

"You are our Daddy." Melody finished for me.

"Melody!" Ryan protested.

"What? No!" I said defensively.

"Yes, you are! Stop lying to us!" Melody pouted and turned away.

"I-I'm not lying! I-" Wow. Just wow. I just went speechless against a five-year old. I turned to my friends for help.

The boys shrugged, seemingly accepting the possibility that the twins were right. The girls, on the other hand, were trying to look anywhere but at me. That made me suspicious.

"Riven, you can be really weird sometimes." Reefer shook his head at me. "Why would you play such a nasty game with your kids? The whole thing worked out in alignment with the prophecy! The combined powers of Melody and Crescendo will save this planet, and they did! Now, why didn't you mention that you and Musa were married?"

"We are not married!" I howled.

"But you have ki-" Reefer started to say.

"Yes, I have kids! Now, shut up!" I shouted. "Can we talk about this later?!"

I kneeled down next to Musa. Despite all our success, she still hadn't woken up.

"Timmy, take the kids to the ship." I said.

"But we don't want to go!" Melody complained.

"Is mom alright?" Ryan asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ryan. But we'll look into this now. I need you and your sister to go with Timmy over there to the ship." I told him. He looked at me worriedly, then nodded and stood up, pulling his sister along with him.

"I don't want to go with that nerdy old guy!" Melody complained.

Everyone laughed. Timmy turned beet-red.

"Melody, be nice!" Ryan scolded.

"Come on, you two. I'll take you there instead." Tecna said, shaking her head at Timmy.

"I'm coming with you! The ship is mine to command!" Timmy stated. She rolled her eyes.

"You can't get in without me." He said.

"God, fine!" She said and took the kids with her.

"I'll come with, Tec." Bloom offered. Sky followed her without a word. She noticed and glared at him but kept walking anyway.

This was going to get interesting. Hopefully Musa will be back in time to witness it.

I lifted her up and held her to me.

"Musa..." I whispered. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did.

"Riven, she's weaker than ever now. She... We... We could lose her anytime now." Nabu said dejectedly.

"What?! No, dammit! No! She is not going to be lost now, okay?! I am not going to lose her again! She's not going anywhere!" I yelled.

"Riven, you have to let go. This is destiny. You can't do-" Helia tried to convince me.

"Shut up, already! I am NOT letting her go! This is NOT fucking destiny! She can NOT die, leaving me here! She will not! Fuck your stupid theories and superstitions. I won't let her go!" I shouted.

"Riven, calm down."

"Brandon, I swear to god, don't you dare tell me to calm down! Fuck you. If this were Ms. Blondie over here, you wouldn't be so calm would you?!" I said angrily. Stella looked taken aback by my reference to her. I didn't care.

Why were these knuckle-headed friends of mine so convinced that Musa was dead? She wasn't! She won't be! She CAN'T be!

I held her to me, my fingers running along her face.

I hadn't noticed the tears pouring from my eyes. But they were there. Musa couldn't leave me, though. She simply couldn't!

I just found out, weirdly enough, that Melody and Ryan are MY kids! And now she was dying? No. That couldn't happen!

I felt Musa getting colder, limper.

NO! There had to be a way!

"Riven, get that ring off her finger!" Reefer shouted at me, eyes wide with horror.

* * *

**QOTD: How do you think my writing goes? Be brutally honest. I like criticism. If there are parts of my writing that you dislike, we can work on that, but only if you tell me that it sucks!**


	26. You're perfect for me

**A/N: Oh, my god! I am literally freaking out right now! This story is coming sooo close to an end! I had so much fun writing this and to think that closure is nearing is scary, to be honest. But anyway, this story is not over, yet. Musa and Riven's story is all figured out and they have their happy ending, hopefully. There will be closure for all the other couples' stories before this is all wrapped up so let's just wait for that and not think about the end of this story for now, shall we?**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: OMG, I am so sorry! I didn't even see your review! I normally refer to my email while responding to reviews and I think someone marked read on the email that contained your review and I didn't even notice! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I feel awful! Thank you! I hope to give you a taste of the drama that you want. Haha, me too! I feel sad about nearing the ending but I still can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Thank you! P.S: Do you speak Spanish? Or like, take it as an elective language or something? :P**

**LoveofKitKat (Guest): Thank you! Will do, I'm just SUPER busy with schoolwork! :/**

**kittykat (Guest): Thank you! OMG, thank you! Mmhmm, let's all hope for the best for all the couples... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Briar Charming: Haha, wow. I am flattered. No, I am HONORED! Thank you so much! **

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Glad you like it. **

**Random915: Ahahahaaa! My sentiments precisely. And I've already told you, my page is somewhere you can take out all your anger, even if it isn't based on the story. If you just feeling like shouting at someone, do it! I know! Musa dies! :'( **

**LoveFloraHelia: I know! I'm so happy! No, I am more than happy! Thank you so much for everything! You've supported me all the way, just like a few others! You have no idea how grateful I am for that! Thanks, again! Thank you! Thank you! :D**

**Muriforever (Guest): Haha, I know what you mean... ;) Oh, YAY! Please do create an account. I'd love to talk to you outside of my reviews, like via PM or something... Thank you! Thank you! Haha, glad you like it. Thank you so, so much! I love you for everything you have done for me over here! 3 Thanks, once again! xxx**

**MusaRiven125: Hey! OMG, thank you so much! Thank you! No problem, I always mean to type out revies but end up forgetting to sometimes. :P Thank you! Thank you! Haha, yes we do. Taylor Lautner is just so... *_* And yes, Josh Hutcherson, too! :D **

* * *

"What?!" I asked, confused.

"The ring! The ring on her left hand!" Reefer urged.

I looked down at her hands and took her left hand in mine. It was ice-cold, but Reefer was right. There was ring on that hand. I put my hand on it and tried to pull it off. Just as I touched it, Musa's body shuddered and her breathing wound down to nothing.

I removed the ring from her finger swiftly but it already seemed too late. She didn't move an inch. I couldn't feel her faltering breaths anymore. I couldn't feel her faint heartbeat...

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to believe that she was gone.

My Muse. She was... gone? But it couldn't be! She didn't deserve to die!

I hugged her to me and cried out.

"Oh, Musa! I am so sorry! Please, just come back to me!" I shouted into undone hair.

My friends put supposedly comforting arms on my shoulder but they didn't help me in any way. MY Musa was GONE! I briefly caught the girls holding on to one another, tearfully.

"God dammit, Muse! Don't play with me. Just breath once!" I was desperate.

Memories from the past flooded my mind. All the good times we had together. I thought of how she was the one person who brought out the best in me. She and I had our differences, we made up, broke up, made up again... It was like written in an unknown code that we were to keep disagreeing and breaking up and then making up. But we fit. We were meant to be. Or at the least, SHE was meant to be.

I thought of all the times I'd let her down. The time I'd first put her in danger during her first year at Alfea. And then there was no stopping. Somehow I always wound up bringing trouble into her life. I was trouble in her life.

But hell, I loved her. I loved her like no one I ever did before. I was fucking in love with her, and now she was ripped away from me. It was like fate had it written for us that we were meant to be, yet at the same time, we weren't. I hated that.

I mindlessly ran my fingers along her, tracing her outline.

"I loved you Musa... You were the only one I ever loved and ever will love. I know it might've seemed to you that I lost interest in you quite a lot but it isn't like that, and I wish you'd known that. For heaven's sake, even after all these years, when I'm trying to move on, I see you. And in that time when it is only my brain working like that, you turn up in my life, again and from there on, I can't move on." I murmured. I held her to me, again. I tried to breath in her intoxicating scent.

"What kind of money everyone would give to see me spouting all this mushy stuff, eh?" I laughed bitterly. "I remember when I first told you to come back to me, safe. For me. That was when I was still scared to face you. Scared that I was in love with someone WAY out of my league. And then you huffed at me, about me acting all tough and not being into this mushy stuff... Well, here I am, feeling mushier than ever. And yet, you're not coming back."

"I love you, Muse. Always have, always will... You didn't deserve any of this, I didn't deserve you. None of this should have happened. But, just remember, I love you." I buried my head on her shoulder, her gleaming tresses looking more beautiful by the second.

"Please just come back, Musa. I can't do this. Not without you. And then there are your kids... My kids? I just can't do this without you." I cried. And it was the truth. I didn't know what to do with myself or... My kids. I couldn't even think of functioning without her.

The only thing that had driven me to live for the past five years was the fact that Musa might be out there and someday, some way, I'd find her. And so I did. But now, she was... Gone.

I folded her into my arms and leaned against one of the old stone walls, not wanting to let go.

I kissed the top of her head.

I know it might have looked eerie and morbid to anyone looking. Here I was, a grown man holding a dead body, leaning against a wall, like they were on some kind of date. Well guess what? I don't fucking care what you think. I'd lost everything I'd ever had, I didn't care about anything else anymore.

I sat there for a long, long time. There was something to it. Musa, I was sure, was... Dead. But there was still a comforting warmth I got from her cold body.

The sun began setting. I had no idea how long I had been here, how long it had been since my friends had left me here, but frankly, I didn't care.

Somehow, I was lost in a parallel universe. I thought of the song I'd written for her. I had wanted to apologize to her for everything stupid I done to hurt her and I'd poured it all into a song. I had been meaning to sing it to her but then all this happened and it looked like I was never going to get a chance to do that. EVER.

I hugged Musa to me, for the millionth time since I last saw her breathe. I held her tight in the embrace.

I heard a gasp and lightly loosened my grip on her, in shock.

"R-R-Riv, you're choking me." Musa's voice rasped. I grabbed her by her shoulders and held her at arm's length. She was looking at me, wide-eyed, a small hint of a smile playing at her lips.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I blinked hard, hoping to God that this wasn't just some stupid nightmare that she was back.

She was still there.

"Musa..." I managed to choke out.

"Mmhmm...?"

"I thought you were gone." I whispered.

"I thought I was, too. I was, actually..." She half-smiled.

"How are you here, then?" I asked her. She sucked in a deep breath. I waited for her to tell me.

"Because of you." She smiled.

"Musa..."

"I was gone, for a while. I was here, in spirit... I... I met your parents..." She paused.

I listened.

"There was more to the prophecy than what you seem to know, a true love's star shall live long was the last part of it..." She said. I still didn't understand.

"This place, when it was cursed and destroyed, was as good as dead. However, it was predicted that the powers of Melody and Crescendo will unite and bring this planet back to life." She blushed. I knew why, she knew that I was aware of Melody and Ryan being my kids, too.

"The other part of it was that a guardian fairy will cease to exist yet true love's star shall live long." She bit her lip.

"I was gone, but you... Your true love for me lifted the curse upon my body which had caused my death, thus bringing me back to life. I... Do you have any idea what I'm saying, Riven?" She frowned.

"Maybe? I don't know and I don't fucking care. Musa, I'm in love with you!" I babbled on like a bumbling fool.

"You're never going to change, are you?" She giggled.

"Probably not." I agreed.

"I'll still love you, you know that?" She said softly, I almost missed her words.

"Will you?" I asked seriously. She was playing with her fingers. I lifted her chin up between my thumb and forefinger.

"Do you really love me, Musa? You could do so much better than me, I've only put you in danger, anyway..."

She looked up at me, seriously wide eyes.

"Riven, I love you. I know what you are thinking, but save it. I probably could do better than you, but why bother? You're perfect for me. We fit. And any danger you put me in, you save me in the end, anyway. Look at you, you saved me from death itself, what more could I ask for?" She said.

"I..."

"Shh..." She put a finger on my lips. "I've been away from you for too long, I've had enough of it. The twins need you. And more than them, I need you."

I pulled her to me and kissed her before I could stop myself. I felt her lips twitch into a smile as she kissed me back. She was right, we fit.

"About the twins... Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her a while later, we were still sitting in the same spot. She was resting her head on my shoulder. It felt great.

I sensed her stiffen. She sat up straight. I wondered if I shouldn't have said anything. But then again, I did have to know...

She sighed loudly but kept quiet. The silence was wearing down on me.

"I was scared." She whispered finally.

"Why?"

"Because... Riven, when you treated my telling you about being pregnant as a joke, I felt awful. I hated myself, I wondered what a horrible girl I was, getting pregnant at 18, even though it wasn't illegal or anything... I... I thought you didn't want kids and I was afraid that you might want me to get rid of them. I didn't know what to do or say. I..." She looked away at a loss of words.

I was shocked by what I heard, but not too shocked. She was right in feeling that way, after treating her so badly, after being a total jerk towards her, I knew it wasn't her fault she was scared. Deep down, I was hurt, too. Hurt that I wasn't told about my own kids. Hurt that she thought of me that way. I was hurt that she was scared of me...

But most of all, it hurt me to think that after all that I'd put her through, she loved me.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way..." I said. And I was. So, so, sorry.

"Riven, I forgive you. I know what made you that way, you had to learn to fend for yourself, since you were 4. It's not your fault..." She touched my cheek. I looked at her.

"I love you, Musa. I love you more than anything in the world." I choked out, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you, too, Riv." I heard her smile even though I couldn't see it.

We were together. Finally. After all this time. I had a family.

"Are you... Crying?" Musa cupped my face, amused. I tried to look away from her.

"Hey, it's only me. Besides, you look cute when you cry. It... It makes me feel stronger." She laughed. I looked up and saw that her eyes were glittering with fresh tears, her face streaked with them already. I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb, she smiled at me.

"What kind of person are you, Musa? Finding joy and empowerment in my rare episode of tears?" I asked her. She laughed, then leaned over and kissed me.

"I am whoever you want me to be." She winked at me. She settled down, leaning her back against me. She pulled my arms around herself and keeps it that way, and I'm in no mood to stop her from doing anything.

My Muse was back. Back from the dead, back for good.

* * *

**QOTD: Who are your fave actors? **

**And by that I mean which actors/actresses do you like based on their acting skills and not really their looks. (Well, if they're good looking then that's just a bonus!) **


	27. It's Basic Biology!

**A/N: So acoording to me this chapter sucks but, whatever... The next chapter on will focus on each of the couples and their decisions in life... I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, I hit over 200 reviews! GAAHHH! I am soooo pumped! I still cannot believe I have all you beautiful people supporting me through all my nonsensical rants! I love you guys so much! Thank you for every darn thing! I have no idea how to react... I can't even express myself... Thank You, though! That's all I can say! ^_^**

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: I know... Haha, okay... I LOVE Spanish, though! It is literally one of the sexiest languages in the world. *_* I dunno if that makes sense but according to me it just is... Haha, okay.**

**Julieee0721: Oh, wow! I couldn't agree more! Aaahh! :D**

**kittykar (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe it either... :( Thank you, though! And I hope I do, too! **

**LoveFloraHelia: IKR?! Thank you! Oh, wow! I so agree with all your faves, too! There are some more for me, too, though! **

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Haha, never mind then... Hmm... My next story will most likely be a FloraxHelia story because it has been requested for so long, so many times and I want to give people what they want! But I also have some more StellaxBrandon and MusaxRiven stories in mind. I'll just be working on them one at a time... Thank you, though! Thank you! xoxo**

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Haha, yes, I agree! He is a great actor and his looks are just an AMAZING bonus! Haha, yes! :) I agree! **

**Love,**  
**MusicMelody'Tude. **

**Musa's P.O.V: **

It felt wonderful to be alive again. And alive and happy in Riven's arms... That was pure bliss.

We were a family now. Well, Riven and I weren't exactly husband and wife but I couldn't care less. I loved him, he loved me, we had Melody and Ryan... We were happy and that was simply all that mattered.

It amazed me, how much my part-death affected Riven. And all along I'd been a complete bitch about him trying to show me he loved me. And he saved me!

I did all I could to stop myself from breaking into a song.

"We'd better get going." I said, standing up after a while.

"No... Stay." He said, holding onto my hand.

"Riven, you've been sitting here for hours now. They're going to come looking for us if we don't go, anyway." I said, trying to pull him up. He sighed and got up.

"Fine." We walked out together. I followed him to the ship, it was utter chaos when we got there.

"You should have told me! You ALL should have told us!" Nabu shouted.

"I did! All of us came to see all of you guys to tell you! You were too stuck up to care!" Aisha shouted back. I think she was the one who threw a sword at him. It escaped through the open door and headed straight for us. We jumped out of its way just in time.

"What do you think is going on?" Riven asked me. I shrugged. He went on into the ship.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded. I stayed outside. There wasn't any chance of me slipping in through all that commotion.

"Riven." Bloom acknowledged.

"There are kids on this ship! I told you all to come here and take care of them, not try and kill each other!" He roared. I giggled from the outside of the ship.

"He started it." Aisha pointed at Nabu.

"She started it." Nabu did the same to her, earning a deadly glare from her.

"Will you both shut up! Where are Mel and Ryan?"

"We're right here." Ryan and Melody appeared, holding what seemed to look like a bag of chips?!

"I send you here to look after them and you give them chips and have them watch this madness?!" He asked incredulously. Timmy turned away. Everyone else looked embarrassed. Trust my kids to settle down and watch a good fight with a bag of chips.

I laughed as I stepped forward, into the ship. The silence somehow deepened, all eyes were on me.

Bloom, Aisha and Tecna are staring at me wide-eyed, like I was some sort of ghost. Stella looked like she was going to burst into tears. Nabu and Brandon were staring at me, open-mouthed. Sky and Helia looked equaly baffled.

"What?" I asked, muffling another laugh.

"Musa, my darling!" Stella shrieked and threw her arms around me. The others engulfed me soon enough. Two seconds later, I was tackled to the floor and I tried my best to not have my insides squeezed out of me.

"Okay, okay, you guys! Let me up!" I squeaked. They slowly stood up and let go of me and grinned.

"Mom!" Ryan runs and hugs me.

"Hey, sweetie." I laughed. Melody hugged me, too.

I knelt down in front of both of them and held them close.

"I'm so proud of both of you." I said. They both just smiled at me. I kissed them both and let them go.

"Musa!" Brandon hugged me. "I almost thought I lost you." He said dramatically.

"Hello, big brother." I rolled my eyes but hugged him all the same. He simply LOVED treating me like a kid!

"Welcome back?" Nabu grinned and hugged me.

This was almost like some 20-year school re-union! All the hugging and grinning, this seemed so unlike a narrow escape from death.

Then I noticed a new face...

"Hi, Musa...?" He said.

"Um... Hi?" I asked confused.

"I'm Reefer, Riven's brother." He explained.

"Oh, wow. Hi!" I said brightly. He grinned.

"Can we get going?" Timmy asked. "Ship's all set."

"Can you not be such a sad person? My best friend just came back from the dead and all you care about is your stupid ship?!" Tecna snapped.

"Tec, calm down! Sure, Timmy, we can leave." I smiled. He nodded and turned back to his monitor.

We all sat down and buckled ourselves in. Ryan and Mel decided to sit in the supply cupboard they had sneaked in on, it seemed safe enough.

I sat with Riven, naturally. I rested my head on his shoulder feeling, for once in many years, safe.

"I can't believe I dated someone like this." Nabu began.

"Like what?" Aisha challenged.

"Someone who would get banged up like this." He snorted.

"Screw you, Nabu." Aisha spat poisonously.

"Guys, calm down." Sky said.

"Stay out of this, Sky. Or Eraklyon won't have a King anymore." Nabu threatened. Sky frowned but shut up.

"Wonder how HE became King." Bloom nudged Stella knowingly.

"Excuse me?" Sky raised his eyebrows.

"You heard me." Bloom said cockily.

"God, I am SO glad we broke up!" Sky said.

"Wow, don't you sound like your female counterpart should." Bloom taunted.

"If you mean Diaspro," Sky started to say.

"Oh, of course... She has a name... Sorry, my memory can't keep up with all the names of those little bitches you date."

"Uh, Bloom? You used to date him, too." Brandon put in.

"Biggest mistake of my life!" Bloom said dramatically.

"You just called yourself a little bitch." Brandon stated.

"Get over yourself Brandon, your best friend was a complete jerk. Just like you. And clearly you still are." Stella said.

"Like a dumb blonde like you would know. All you ever did was break people apart. I mean, look at your family." Brandon said, he looked sorry the minute he said it but it was too late.

"You're right, I wouldn't know." Stella stood up and stalked off to the back of the ship.

My head was pounding with a huge headache, what with all the chaotic screaming going on.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. They all turned to me, mid-sentence.

"What is it that is so important that you guys have to scream about right now."

"Musa, don't start..." Tecna warned me.

"What?! I'm asking you a question! Just answer!"

"Can we talk about this at home...?" She begged. I frowned and then nodded.

"As long as you guys don't try to kill each other."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too ready to promise you anything right now..." Aisha said, looking directly at Nabu. I shook my head at her and went to talk to Stella.

I tapped her on her shoulder. She was leaning against a wall of the ship, looking out the window.

She turned to see me then slid down to her knees.

"Stell, talk to me." I said.

"What's there to talk about, Musa?" She asked tiredly.

"Why are you so upset?"

"You know why. I mean, did you not hear what Brandon said?" She asked, tears filling up her eyes.

"Stella, why are you so worried about what he said? You guys were in a heated argument, obviously he just had to say something against you, it really-"

"Musa, stop. I don't want to hear it. I AM stupid. Look at you all, Aisha is an athlete, Tecna is all techie and smart... Bloom is the hardworker, Flora is sweet as sugar and she cares so much, she's the perfect mom. And you... You're a successful Musician, a princess, a guardian fairy, a mom, and now you just got reunited with the love of your life. What more could you ask for?"

I stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't exactly have a family, what with my parents divorced and me with two kids?! I'm not good at anything, I am not a responsible parent, I was what caused my parents to split, I had to go and get pregnant with stupid Brandon's kids and he hates me for being the stupid slut that I am and, GOD! I just can't do anything right!" She shouted in frustration as she buried her head in her hands.

"Stella Solaria, you did NOT just give me that crappy speech." I said disbelievingly. She just shook her head at me sadly.

"Listen, as your best friend, it's kinda my JOB to tell you all of this, but here's a minor detail, I'm telling you this because THIS is the truth, no matter what you seem to think... YOU are the BEST designer in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE! You're beautiful, funny, and really nice. Plus, you keep me company when I want to get drunk!" I grinned. She cracked a smile.

"Honestly, I don't know what MY next step is going to be. Apparently I'm back with Riven but I have clue what will happen from here... And listen, your parents had their time together, they lasted for as long as they were meant to. Now, they might be divorced, but they're still happy and they have all their good times to revisit together. And then they have YOU. You, if anything, are a reason for them to share their good times. You can't possibly feel like it's your fault they split... Take Cyrus and Bella for instance, do you think they were the ones who broke you and Brandon up?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised.

"Well, no!" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly. So you aren't to be blamed for your parents' divorce or the fact that Brandon acted like a total jerkface to you! And you are most definitely NOT a slut! If anything, YOU should have been the one to get angry with Brandon for getting you pregnant. It's basic biology, you know..." I paused to think about what I just said.

We both caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"Basic Biology?! Really, Muse?" She gasped. Her face was red fom laughing do hard.

"It's a fact!" I said defensively. She laughed, again, and then we fell silent.

"Thanks, Muse..." She said softly, smiling.

"Oh, it was nothing... All in a day's work!" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Shut up." She grinned.

"So, basically, what is all this fighting about?" I asked, sitting next to her. She groaned.

"What? What did I say?" I asked.

"Nothing... The guys... Umm... Well, they know about the kids being theirs..." She sighed.

"Oh." It was all I managed to say. This was probably not going to be a great experience for any of us...

"I'm happy for you, you know? The girls and I could somehow force ourselves to move on, but you and Riven were meant to be..." She smiled. I looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!" I joked. "I'm serious, aren't you the one who is supposed to convince me into letting Riven go because I deserve much more than him?"

"Well... Riven seems to have changed, I guess... And clearly he loves you. He freaking brought you back from the dead, Musa!" She squealed. I smiled to myself at the thought of Riven and me...

"Mind you, I'm still not promising that I'm okay with him. If he does anything else to hurt you ever again, I will pop his precious eyes out of his head... But for now, it's all good." She said seriously. I laughed.

"That's gory, yet so loyal, you know?"

"I know." She grinned.

It was official, I was glad to be back in the universe, well and alive. With my friends, my kids, my life...

My Riven.

Now, we only have one more issue to be solved: Operation Matchmaker was about to be put into action!

**QOTD: What is your favorite cuisine? **


	28. Matchmaker Fails and a Ninja-Savior-Hero

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short... I promise to make it up to you guys in the following chapters. I just didn't want to give away too much here! Not to worry, the next chapter is going to have good stuff in it (If I do say so myself), I promise! **

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**LoveofKitKat (Guest): Thank you! :D **

**Briar Charming: Hmm... I like Italian, Mexican and Mediterranean. I also like some Chinese food... I'm vegetarian, though. And QOTD stands for Question Of The Day. Haha, thank you! **

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Julieee0721: Nice! :) **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! I do, too! Thank you! Thank you! Aha! I love all those cuisines, too! **

**Random915 [Chapter 26]: IKR?! Taylor Lautner is hotness personified! He's like the ultimate epitome of hotness... I have no words to describe it... **

**Random915: Haha, thank you! **

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm thinking of wrapping it up in two more chapters or so but maybe it will go to three... We'll see how things go! Thanks, again! :D **

**Lots of love,**  
**Sugar xoxo.**

* * *

We reached Gardenia a while later. It felt better to be in a more well-known environment.

Flora was sitting in the porch, nursing a cup of (I'm sure of it!) herbal tea, watching the kids running around the front yard.

She noticed us, carelessly threw her cup to the side and ran towards us.

"Where are Musa and the twins?!" She asked Riven sternly.

"Right here, Flo." I said, stepping forward.

"Musa! Thank goodness you're alright!" She looked and sounded relieved as she hugged me quickly.

"Where are Mel and Ryan?" She asked suddenly grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Whoa, Flora they're fine! They're right there!" I shook her off and nodded towards where the other kids where. She sighed in relief.

"You, sir, have a lot of explaining to do." She snapped her fingers in Riven's place before calmly walking back into the house. Helia followed her.

"Why is she so mad at you?" I asked, amused.

"Long story... She is annoyed with me because the twins were on the ship and the'd come with us all the way to Crescendo..." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Now that I think about it, why DID you bring them to Crescendo?!" I demanded.

"I did NOT! They sneaked on! I only found out when I caught them trying to sneak into the castle!" He howled. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, I believe you..." I smiled. He just nodded and we began walking into the house together. I turned around before I reached the door, though.

My friends were still standing in the middle of the front yard. The guys looking uncertainly at the kids, and the girls seemingly ready for battle. Reefer stood in between the two groups, confused.

"Guys, come on in!" I called to them. They stared at me like I was mad.

"I know what you're all thinking, but we'll talk about that in the house, please!" I begged.

They all grumbled at that but walked in, anyway. The kids walked in behind them. Flora shooed them into the living room as we entered the kitchen, she seemed to grasp the idea of the situation, I think...

"So, what happened on Crescendo?" Flora tried, trying to break the awkward silence that was setting in.

"Well, Jared tried to force me into marriage because apparently he wanted my powers..." I began. I felt Riven tense at the mention of 'marriage'. I slid my hand into his and looked at him, he smiled at me. I knew how he felt, I was disgusted at all that had happened, myself.

"Melody and Ryan saved the planet, though, there's life there once again..." Riven said.

"Ah, yes, about that. WHAT in the WORLD would make you think that you could take them on this little adventure of yours?!" She half-shouted.

"I didn't take them with me! They snuck in!" He protested. She glared at him.

"You should've checked your ship before you left!"

"Flora, how was I to know they'd even still be awake?!" He groaned.

"Don't make up any excuses." She growled.

"Flo, lighten up, it's all good. It's not his fault, you know..." Tecna said, reaching for a croissant.

"Right, I'm sorry, I was just worried out of my mind..." She apologized. Riven accepted that.

PING!

"Oh, those must be the cookies I baked for the kids!" She said. "Muse, help me, would you?"

I knew from her eyes that she didn't need my help at all. She wanted to talk.

"Sure." I stood up, might as well get it all out.

"Who is that guy?" She asked, pulling me behind the breakfast bar.

"Who? Oh... You mean Reefer. That's Riven's older brother." I shrugged matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" She hissed.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." I whispered back. She nodded.

"So, I get that you and Riven are together again..." She remarked.

"Well, I guess we are..." I paused.

"Oh, Musa! I'm so happy for you!" She gushed.

"I know you are, Flo." I smiled and pulled out the second tray from the oven. She smiled back before calling out to the kids.

They all ran in and scrambled onto their seats. Flora gave them their cookies and milk. The rest of my friends sat in stony silence, knowing that saying anything would cause a huge fight.

A few minutes later the girls walked out into the backyard. Possibly for gossiping purposes.

Flora looked at me quizzically, I told her I'd explain later, busying myself with my kids.

I noticed, amongst all the commotion and chatter, that Helia was following Flora's every single movement. He didn't take his eyes off of her.

I think I just found out where to start off with Operation Matchmaker!

As I was dropping in some dish-wash liquid for the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I caught Flora's arm as she passed by me.

"Somebody is totally checking you out!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Musa, you're getting soap all over the floor!" She exclaimed, grabbing the bottle from me, ignoring what I said.

"Whatever, I'll clean that up..." I said distractedly. "But, did you hear what I said?"

"I did... Musa, you're just being silly." She informed me.

"Flora, I am NOT! He's been staring at you the whole time!" I said.

"I doubt it... I'm sure you just thought it looked that way..." She mumbled. I shook my head at her. What was she so sure of?!

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Flora called out and stepped forward, she slipped on the soap I'd spilt and toppled forward.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed trying to balance herself. I bit my lip nervously, she was heading straight for the floor. Before I could hold onto her, though, someone leapt forward and caught her by the waist. It was such a close call, her hair was spilling out of it's sensible ponytail, her head was inches away from the floor.

Yup, you guessed it! Flora's great Ninja-Savior-Hero was none other than her Prince Helia!

I little squeal escaped my lips, the couple who was until then looking deeply into each other's eyes, unaware of their surroundings turned to me.

Way to ruin a moment, Musa!

Looks like I'm not as great a matchmaker as I thought I was... Yup, Stella was the most matchmaker personality out of all of us. Her and Bloom.

"Are you okay, Flora?" Helia asked her, straightening her up. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you..." She said. He smiled at her. She returned it but the smile died soon enough. She glared at me and nodded pointedly at the soap puddle on the floor.

"Flora, I am so sorry!" I apologized. But I wasn't exactly sorry for spilling the soap anymore... I was more sorry that I ruined their little moment. I grabbed a wet-cloth and quickly started mopping up the puddle.

I finished up and threw the cloth in for a wash and turned around. Helia still had his arm around her waist. I looked around, hoping someone else had noticed all this cuteness but then realized that the only person in the room other than them was me. I contained my excitement and went into the living room. The kids were in there, with the specialists.

"Hey, have you guys seen Riven?" I asked.

"No, why? Were ou stood up by him, again?" Nabu joked. I scowled.

"I think he went outside with Reefer..." Brandon said.

"Thanks." I called out before flinging the door open. I stepped onto the porch but almost immediately ran back inside.

Riven was with Nicole, she was laughing at something he was saying, flirtatiously touching his body. This was happening all over again. Why? Why me?! I was furious. After everything that had gone down, he hasn't changed one bit!

He saved me! He saved me from death itself! That means he has to love me. But then, what was he doing with Nicole? It didn't matter to me whether he loved me or not. It mattered whether he was the playboy everyone thought he was or not. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Musa, what's wrong?!" Riven asked me. I jumped a little and tried to dry my tears but he'd already seen them.

"What are you doing in MY room?" I demanded.

"Muse... What is wrong with you?!" He asked softly. I dumbly sat down on my bed.

"Stop it, Riven... I'm tired of all of this. This is all just too much for me to take in. I love you, but I can't deal with you fooling around with other females." I sighed.

"Musa, are you feeling sick or something?" He asked me curiously.

"What?! No. What are you still doing here? Go away!" I said, stuffing my face into a pillow.

And then he burst out laughing. I lifted my head and scowled at him.

"I know what this is about... It's about Nicole isn't it. God, Musa! You're still the same... You really don't look at what you see, do you?"

"Are you trying to be philosophical? Or funny?" I asked incredulously.

"Muse, that was Nicole at the door. And she's with my brother." He laughed.

"Wait, what?" I stared at him. He nodded. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"You can even go outside and check if he's there... There can't be two of me." He said.

"Fine, I will!" I shouted. I grabbed him by his arm and ran back to the front door. Unfortunately for him, 'Reefer' and Nicole weren't there anymore.

"Of course, there can't be two of you." I said weakly before going back upstairs.

What joy did he get in playing these mind games with me?

"Musa!" He called after me but I ignored him. Maybe I was leaping back into his arms too fast.

I yawned. I was exhausted, what with dying and coming back to life, and being hit by Jared, and being drained of my energy by Darcy and him, and now with Riven...

I couldn't deal with this right now.

I let myself be carried away by sleep...


	29. Can we make things work?

**A/N: It's happening! They're getting back together, slowly but surely! Anyway, this chapter was at an awkward length where if I said anymore it would become too long, soo... **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! No, Jared and Darcy are gone for good... Well, Jared is gone for good. Darcy has gone back to her sisters but for the rest of the story, she won't be back... I speak English, Tamil, Spanish and Hindi (I've mentioned all that on my profile!). Thank you! :D**

**Random915: I know... :( Totally! Taylor Lautner... *Sigh* I could go on forever! Haha, there's more FxH coming up! Haha, yes, good thing he's gone! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Yes! Haha, they will... There will come an end to all this fighting. Thank you! Yes, I did have a nice birthday. I mean, I am not a huge fan of birthdays as far as they come by but I had fun! :D Thanks for asking!**

**PinkiePie22: Haha! Thank you! Yes, Melody and Ryan are just so epicly amazing! Bag of chips! xD Haha, yep! GOOD LUCK with your exams! :)**

**Briar Charming: Haha, well, I'm a vegetarian by choice. I turned veggie 5 years ago. And anyway, I've always been kinda grossed out by meat. I love animals, so... (You can see all that on my profile...) Haha, well, I know that Stella's the matchmaker and not Bloom... Well, Bloom can be, Stella's just better at it! But here Bloom is also into the matchmaking line for her friends... She's more like Stella's assistant in this sort of thing, though. **

**Musamybestfriend (Guest): Thank you!**

* * *

**Flora's POV: **

So up until now this has what has happened- My friends came back from Crescendo, thankfully safe and sound. There is something really odd about my friends and the guys and Musa has been telling me that Helia is "totally checking me out". Also, she spilt soap on the floor, and I'm not sure if she did that on purpose or if it really was an accident, resulting in Helia (!) preventing my fall.

Okay, so after he caught me and stopped me from breaking my head, we stood in the empty kitchen, his arms still around me, staring into each others' eyes. I won't lie, it was a moment of PURE BLISS for me. However, a long time after (Although, it seemed too short a time for me!), we went back to doing whatever we were doing and it was extremely awkward after that.

We bumped into each other a few times throughout the rest of the day, and there wasn't a time when either of us wasn't blushing or awkwardly looking away or pretending to be busy with something else. Well, it was mostly me who did all the blushing, but still...

I was ready to KILL Musa! This was all her fault!

Other than the weirdness with Helia, the day went by boringly quick. I'd just put the kids to bed and come back downstairs to get myself some water. I decided to go pay my plants a little visit and I went out back to the gazebo.

I tended to my plants and spoke with them for a while, unaware of my surroundings.

I was shaken by the sound of something falling to the floor.

"Flora! I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here... I'll just be leaving..." Helia said.

See what I mean? We couldn't even ACT normal around each other.

"No, it's fine... You can stay, I don't really mind." I told him reaching for the sketchbook he'd dropped and passing it to him.

"Oh, uhh... Thanks." He mumbled, taking it from me.

"Were you out here to draw?" I asked.

"Well, yeah... Pretty obvious isn't it?" He replied waving his book in my face. I grinned.

We fell silent, I went back to looking at my plants as he settled down with his book. The only sounds that broke the silence was the whispering of the wind against leaves and the scratching of pencil on paper.

I broke the silence by asking Helia what he was working on.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, snapping his book shut. I frowned at his jittery behavior but didn't say anything. He stood up.

"Flora, I've been meaning to ask you..." He paused, nervously looking around.

"About what?" I prompted.

"Well... You know... What you told me right before we left for Crescendo...? Is that true..." He asked slowly.

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh." I debated in my head, should I tell him? I mean, I already did, but...

"Flora?" He shook me from my racing thoughts.

"Yes." I breathed out.

"Yes?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Ariana and Jace are yours..."

I held my breath, waiting for him to react.

"So... You were being serious, when you came with the girls to Red Fountain... Before you left Magix...?" He said. I stared at him.

"Of course, I was serious! Why would you even think that I would joke about such a thing?!" I almost shrieked. He looked taken aback with my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Flora... We all thought you were playing with us, it isn't everyday when 6 friends wind up being told by their girlfriends, on the exact same day, that they're pregnant!" He pointed out.

"I suppose you're right..." I grumbled grudgingly.

"Do they know?" He asked after a long period of silence.

"Do who know?"

"Ariana and Jace." He clarified. I shook my head.

"They don't who their father is?"

"No... Helia, what was I supposed to tell them? That they were a mistake? I'm pretty sure they weren't a mistake!" I cried indignantly.

"No, you're right. Sorry, that was a stupid question..."

"I wouldn't say it was stupid... It's just how things happened..."

He smiled at me.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked me.

"Okay with it?" I was confused.

"With me being their father?" He asked slowly.

"Does it matter? I can't do anything about it anyway, can I?"

He frowned.

"I'm kidding, Helia. If anything, I'm glad they have YOU for a father." I told him.

I stopped and blushed as I realized what I'd just said. I looked down at my feet, feeling my face burn.

Helia lifted my chin up to face him.

"I'm really sorry for whatever happened between us..." He said softly. Shivers ran down my spine at his touch. He was staring right at me to the point where it seemed like he was scanning me and my heart was threatening to leap out of my ribcage.

"I am, too." I whispered, pulling myself away

"Flora..." He began, his voice choked.

"Mmhmm?" I looked up at him. He didn't say anything.

"Helia? What's wrong?" I frowned. He shook his head.

"Flora, do you think that it would be possible for us to make things work?" He sighed finally.

"What?"

"Us, the twins... I- I want to make this happen. I'm sorry about the past, but if you can forgive me for that, could we start over?" He explained. I thought about what he said.

"It's possible." I admitted, smiling. He grinned at me and held onto my hand as he pulled me close. He kissed my hand and hugged me. I hugged him back, feeling happier than I ever had in years!

We went back inside.

My friends were in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace in their PJs.

"Hello!" I said brightly.

"Well, someone's happy." Aisha commented.

"I'm always happy!" I protested.

"So... The fact that Helia here is attached to your arm isn't the matter at hand at all?" Stella raised a perfect eyebrow. I blushed, only then realizing that we were still holding hands. I pulled my hand away, shy.

"Why don't you just let them be happy?" Nabu sneered.

"What's YOUR problem?" Aisha snapped.

"What's my problem is that YOU have to act all snippy about my friends being happy!" He told her.

"They are my friends, too! And stop judging me if you can't even handle a joke or comment!" She said loudly.

"Aisha! The kids..." Bloom reminded her.

Gosh, with all the drama in this house the kids are bound to go sleepless...

Aisha crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him.

"Where's Musa?" I asked, sitting down next to my friends.

"Upstairs, asleep." Tecna yawned.

"Nope, I'm right here." Musa said as she joined us.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah... I just needed a power nap." She shrugged and stretched her arms over her head, exposing some skin.

Sky wolf-whistled. Nabu and Brandon guffawed.

"Brandon, my dear, you're in the strictly friend-zone area here. DON'T." She warned him.

Sky looked surprised at the comment. Brandon and Nabu laughed harder.

Bloom rolled her eyes at him.

The doorbell went off.

"Who is this idiot who cannot find an earlier time to visit?" Stella complained

"I'll get it." Musa said, walking out.

"Oh, NO!" We heard her groan before she actually opened the door.


	30. A HOT EX-Boyfriend!

**A/N: So... It's suddenly gotten REALLY chilly where I live and I am almost positively freezing! Also, I am sorry I couldn't post yesterday but I had like, 3 major tests and a ton of homework! But, here it is! Chapter 30! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:- **

**Snb4evss: (Chapter 21) OMG, HIIII! It's been so long! :P Haha, I'm going to reply to all your revies here, so yeah... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes! Haha, I know what you mean, my dad is kinda controllingly protective like that. And my mom is also like that but she also feels that I should learn things on my own sometimes and she leaves me responsible... **

**(Chapter 22) Don't worry! It's not a problem! I know how it can be... I'm just thankful for you being able to review this much! I'm really grateful for all the support. **

**(Chapter 23) Haha, yes! Reefer is here for good! Glad you liked it! Thank you! Well, join the club! I've never been in a "relationship" either! :P **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, you'll see in this chapter! Yess! Thank you! Thank you! I think I made a few friends, but I'm at this new stage where I don't know if they are ACTUALLY my friends or not! I feel left out a lot, but I think that's mostly my own fault... I am trying to focus on my work, as well, so... Let's see how things work out!**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, yup! The girls are hilariously entertaining! **

**Snb4evss: (Chapter 24) Hehe, yup! Melody and Ryan are smarting, alright! **

**(Chapter 25): She'll be fine, pretty much... I know! Jared's just simply sickening. Thank you!**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! My favorite TV shows have got to be Pretty Little Liars, Finding Carter, The Big Bang Theory, Winx Club, Phineas and Ferb, Victorious (I LOVE Jade West on that show! I can TOTALLY relate to her with a lot of things!) ... There's just so much! And yes, before you ask me, I just turned 15 a couple days ago, and watching Disney and Nickelodeon may not be a top priority for most people my age, but hell, I'm no average angel! Thank you! ^_^**

**Briar Charming: Haha, sorry, but by the time I saw your review, I was already about to post this. Meaning, I just saw your review! So... You'll find out who that person is over here... Thank you! And I'm glad, too!**

**Destinyforever: Oh, of course you didn't want to be mean! (That was sarcasm, btw.) You tell me my story "SUCKS!", complete with the caps and all that and now you're telling me you don't want to be mean? That is so hypocritical! What I don't get is why you guys have to read all 29 long chapters of my story and THEN tell me that I suck and my story sucks. I mean, if you hate it so much, why bother wasting time on so many chapters of my work? **

**Thank you for reading my story so far! P.S: The next time you decide to tell me I suck, please give me a note saying WHY since I'd always like to improve my writing. **

**Tons of love,**  
**Sagarika.**

* * *

**Musa's P.O.V: **

Why do these things always happen to me?!

I just woke up from a nice nap, after all that weirdness that went down with Riven and me over Nicole and guess what? She's standing at my doorstep.

But the odd thing is... She IS, as a matter of fact, with Reefer. For the most part, I was ready to dance for joy when I opened the door and saw her with Riven. But there was another part of me that made my heart sink inside, deep down to my knees.

I'd been such playing the part of crazy, possessive girlfriend with Riven this afternoon, when I should have trusted him... I felt sick, remembering how rashly I'd acted.

God, Riven was going to hate me for this! I hate myself for this!

"Musa, this is Nicole... Nicole, Musa... But I think you guys already know each other." Reefer introduced us.

"Oh boy, we do." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes while looking at the floor. Unfortunately, I think they noticed.

"Come on in." I said, mostly to Reefer, but obviously, she was going to come in, too.

I made way for them and they entered. Reefer went inside and joined the others.

I shut the door and turned around, coming face to face with Nicole.

"Musa, I have some things to say to you..."

"Mmhmm...?" I was impatient. God, Musa! Why are you acting so stuck up!

"Listen, I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot and I'm sorry about that, but could we try and start over?" She asked slowly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Riven's a nice guy and all that but he really likes you. You're Musa from the Winx! He's Riven the Specialist! You guys are just so cute together! And Riven and I... Well, we were fine but Reefer and I have more in common and we seem to click..." She blushed.

"Wait, you know who I am?!" I asked incredulously. She laughed

"Of course! I'm a huge fan of yours! I'm a fairy, from Magix... Unfortunately, I couldn't live there for too long. I was cursed a long time ago by a witch. When I was 13, my parents were killed and I lost my powers. I moved, with the help of some of my parents' friends, to Gardenia... It's been a crazy experience, but I've survived..." She trailed off. I felt worse about treating her so rudely!

"Nicole, I am so, so sorry!" I touched her arm. I knew what it felt like to lose a parent, I lost my mom when I was 3 after all. But she'd still lost so much...

"It's okay, Musa... It was a long time ago... Anyway, I'm sorry about the thing at the hospital the other day." She said sheepishly.

"That's okay... I'm sorry for being such a priss, too..." I said.

"So, we're cool?" She smiled.

"Yeah..." I returned the smile and we joined the others.

I was glad to have that all sorted out. But as I walked into the living room and noticed Riven looking at me, I felt awful once again.

I jumped to conclusions and blamed him for my groundless insecurities. What would he think of me?! Ugh, he probably felt disgusted by me, the EMOTIONALLY-UNSTABLE-PSYCHO-CHICK that I am...

I avoided his gaze and took a seat.

Nicole was introduced to my friends and there was all the nice-talk. Riven and I didn't exchange a single word throughout the entire length of conversation(s) going on...

Finally, my guilt got the better of me and I excused myself and went to bed. I lay in my bed thinking of how stupid I'd been... I just lost the love of my life, for the millionth time. And this time it was purely my fault.

I'd lost Riven. He's gone.

**Stella's P.O.V: **

Musa went to bed after a while, I guess she's still a little shaken up and tired. I feel horrible. I was the one who actually nudged her into moving on from Riven with Jared.

Right now, we were at the dining table, eating some lasagna left over from dinner.

Helia and Flora were engrossed in a highly animated conversation. Yup, they'd gotten back together. So now, Musa and Flora were back together... The rest of us still don't know HOW all this had happened but we were eager to pester them both. Hmm... Looks like I should be planning out another sleepover, soon!

I felt left out, though. I know that it's only the two out of the six of us who had gone back to their true love but it seems to me that the Bloom and Tecna won't take too long to make up with Sky and Timmy, either... And well, there's Aisha, who has practically declared war against Nabu but well, that was to be expected.

What I didn't understand was how Musa (The most stubborn one!) and Flora (The most shy one!) had gone back to Riven and Helia so easily... I didn't pride myself on it but frankly it was obvious from the beginning that Brandon and I were the most up-front about our feelings. I wasn't exactly a huge fan of Brandon anymore, not since he made that damned comment on buying me fricking ICE-CREAM when I told him I was pregnant!

But we were together for so long... I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel ANYTHING at all for him... He WAS being obnoxious and annoying, obviously, and he simply enjoyed flinging insults at me until I was in tears... He was being an unusual jerk, very much unlike the Brandon I knew but I did truly miss MY Brandon...

"Stella? Stell? Stella!" Tecna waved her fork in my face. "Are you with us?"

"Whoa! Tecna, you're going to take my eye out!" I grabbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"If only she actually DID do it." Brandon muttered.

"Okay, that's it! Brandon, OUT! Now." I ordered. He rolled his eyes, in an attempt to act cool. I opened the backdoor for him and followed him out.

I shut the door and turned to him.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. He simply shot me a disdainful look and rolled his eyes again. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared him in the eye.

"I don't know what your problem is but I'm telling you, stop bothering me. I know that you now know that Bella and Cyrus are YOUR kids, but I'd rather they had nothing to do with you. You do NOT deserve kids like them, okay? Now, you get to camp out tonight, in this lovely weather, so excuse me while I go finish my lasagna."

I let go off him and turned on my heel. I slammed the back door shut and locked it. I went around and locked all the doors and windows before joining my friends again.

"Stella, be reasonable..." Flora told me.

"No! I will NOT be reasonable, okay?! He deserves what he gets, I don't deserve what I get. He doesn't know a damn thing, and here he is acting like a complete prat?! Well, I'm sorry but he doesn't get to treat me any way he wants. As for the rest of you, you dare let him in, I will positively blind you with my light." I announced loudly.

"Stella..." Bloom began. I turned to her and shook my head.

Brandon could survive a night out if he wanted to.

A while later all my friends went to bed. Reefer took Brandon's bed, which the guys offered to him and Flora told Nicole that she could room with her.

I said goodnight to all of them but I stayed downstairs... I wasn't really sleepy. I was annoyed, furious and I freaking HATED Brandon! I didn't realize when I went to sleep a long time after, though...

I woke up a few hours later to the deafening sounds of a thunderstorm.

I rubbed my eyes awake and yawned. Lightning streaked purple across the dark sky.

I stood up and went to get myself some water. As I went into the kitchen, something kept tugging at my memory.

I yawned again and that was when it hit me. Brandon was still outside!

I yanked the backdoor open and ran out in the rain. I couldn't see him at all. I squinted in the dark, trying to find him through the pouring rain. I heard someone whimpering under the huge tree in our backyard. I walked in the direction of the tree.

"Brandon?" I called out tentatively. I felt something shiver at my feet.

"Brandon! Are you crazy?! What were you thinking sitting under a freaking TREE during a THUNDERSTORM?!" I yelled.

"I didn't die." He said weakly. He was shivering like anything, his teeth chattering. And yet, he was giving me this sass?

"Oh, sure you didn't" I scoffed. "Why didn't you even have the common sense to sit in the gazebo, at the very least?"

"I'm fine, okay? The storm didn't kill me." He said, annoyed. But obviously he was lying.

"Of course not! You ju- MOVE!" I screamed and pulled him away from under the tree. Both of us fell back with the force, I lay sprawled on the mud, he was on top of me.

"Stella, what is wrong with you?!" He growled, rubbing his hands together in a feeble attempt to keep himself warm.

"Can you not be grateful for once in your life?" I scowled. "I just saved your life."

He looked back. The tree was singed by lightning. He stared open-mouthed.

"Now, please get off of me." I said, pushing him off. I stood in the rain, soaked, muddy, frustrated and feeling terrible.

I pulled him up and dragged him into the house. I handed him a towel before going in and drying myself off a little as well. I got a fire going in the fireplace and I helped Brandon get closer to the fire to warm himself up. I quickly got a hot 2-minute shower and changed into some warmer clothes. I made us both some hot chocolate and handed him a mug as I sat across the room from him.

I noticed after a while that he was still shivering, his teeth chattering and he was still in his wet clothes.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I bit my lip, not knowing why I said that. It was pretty obvious that he was NOT feeling okay at all... But I was nervous, I felt bad that I had to be the reason for him to be sitting there cold and wet.

"I'm f-f-fine." He mumbled. I frowned.

"You really should get out of those wet clothes, you're going to fall sick otherwise..."

"I'm fine!" He said, louder this time. I knit my eyebrows together.

Never mind what he said, I was going to have my mind cleared only if he looked any better.

"Take your shirt off." I commanded.

"What?"He asked, choking a little on his drink. He quickly put the cup back down and flinched.

"Take your shirt off." I rolled my eyes.

"Stella, what are you trying to do...?" He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you to." I told him. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"For your information, I'm going to warm you up." I informed him, moving next to him.

"Wait, WHAT?!" His widened reasonably.

I bit my tongue, why did everything that I said come out wrong?

"God, it is NOT what you think, perv! I'm going to use a spell on you since your practically shivering yourself to death, if that's possible." I explained.

He looked at me like he thought I was lying and then he finally gave in and slowly took his shirt off, his hands shaking.

I looked away, suddenly feeling wary of myself and Brandon... God, I'm so stupid! Who in the right mind would ask their jerkface EX to take off their shirt to heal them from the cold?

Especially a hot Ex...


	31. To forget?

**A/N: Just so you know, Stella and Brandon are NOT back together. Only Flora and Helia are ACTUALLY together at this point. Riven and Musa are caught up in a misunderstanding and the rest of them just hate each others guts. However, Bloom and Tecna will get back together with Sky and Timmy, soon. I think. Hope you like it! :) Sorry this chapter is short! :P **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, yup! Stella is awesome! Haha, I know that feeling! I'm always sneakily reading and replying to PMs and messages under the covers at night. And I only go to sleep at like 4:00 am and before I know it, it's 6:00 am and I have to get ready for school! Haha, thank you! Thank you so much! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you, yes I agree. Haha, thank you! Yup! I'm a kid at heart! Haha, thanks! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Da123: (Chapter 1) Thank you co much! You're too sweet!**

**Da123: (Chapter 2) Hahahaaa, I know right?!**

**Da123: (Chapter 3) All the kids are just like their moms!**

**Da123: (Chapter 6) Yes, they all got pregnant at 18. Now, it is a legitimate age for them to get pregnant, and they graduated from Alfea early, anyway. Ms. F was actually very understanding about the situation. Somehow Ms. F is very up to date on how much the girls and guys are in love with each other! **

**Da123: (Chapter 7) Haha, that was the point! Thank you!**

**Da123: (Chapter 8) Haha, well, he misses her and she misses him... But she's just scared of being hurt again. Thank you! Glad you liked it! I wanted to bring out an angry Flora because she is nice and all but come on, NOBODY on earth is always nice. Everyone has their own furious moments! Thanks!**

**Da123: (Chapter 10) Haha, that was Jared, but you already knew that! Haha, yes! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it!**

**Da123: (Chapter 11) IKR?! **

**Da123: (Chapter 12) I will... SxB will be highlighted in chapter 30, 31 and so forth. Haha, I just wanted to bring Musa's relationship forward first. The other couples will have their moments towards the end of the story, I believe. **

**Da123: (Chapter 30) Haha, yay! Thank you! Glad you liked it! Haha, I know right? Brandon was pretty nasty to Stella.**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Thanks! Haha, yay! We have quite a lot in common! Thank you! They will, I just dunno when exactly! :P Thanks! Thank you so much! xoxo**

**Random915: Haha, totally! Brandon's been really nasty to her so I don't blame her for reacting like that... Haha, I know! Stella just made it sound so... Weird! Musa's convinced that Riven hates her emotionally unstable self, actually. She's too embarrassed to apologize so well, I dunno when they're making up yet.**

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Glad you liked it! Thank you! (I still feel like I haven't said enough 'Thank Yous'!).**

* * *

My jaw dropped involuntarily as he took his shirt off completely. I was in deep trouble right now.

I sat there, staring at his body like a love-struck teenager. I blinked a couple of times thinking this was just another one of those weird dreams but no, it was very much reality.

It was hard to imagine someone who looked like... THIS(!) was trembling with cold... That reminds me of why I had asked him to take his shirt off!

But for some reason, there were butterflies in MY stomach. I felt SUPER nervous and my hands were shaking badly from all this... Weirdness.

Brandon sat right there, waiting for me to do something I suppose, staring back at me, but I barely even noticed.

Finally, I caught his eye and I noticed him raising a single eyebrow at me. He picked his shirt up and started to put it back on.

And do NOT ask me WHY I did, I just did!

I'd planted my arms on his chest just as he was pulling on his shirt. It was his turn to be all gobsmacked. He was looking at me, a bewildered expression on his face.

I muttered the spell under my breath and he stopped shivering soon enough. I quickly pulled my hands away and clasped them on my lap, not daring to look him in the eye.

Out of the corner of my eye I dared to see Brandon staring his eyeballs out at me.

"Sorry..." I muttered, not quite meaning what I was saying.

"It's alright, I guess... You only sent me out of the house out of angry impulse... I get it. Anyway, I can't help being sexy and you can't help be attracted to my sexiness." He shrugged.

"I actually meant to say that I was sorry for being such a nice person. I'm so nice I didn't leave you to die in the storm. And before you say anything against that you most definitely would have died if I hadn't gotten there first. You were sitting under a TREE during a THUNDERSTORM, for God's sake!" I clarified.

"And what would explain your blushing?"

"I wasn't blushing!" I protested, but even as I said that I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

He shot me a cocky grin, I rolled my eyes,

"Just go and put some clothes on." I sighed, annoyed.

"No, you know what...? I'm actually a lot more comfortable without my shirt on." He smirked.

"You know it's not really good manners if you sit in front of a young female, half naked."

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen all this before." He shot back. I glared at him.

"Shut up and put your shirt on!" I hissed. To be honest him being shirtless was making ME uncomfortable.

"I don't have a shirt." He said.

"You're holding one." I pointed out.

"Really? Where?" He asked innocently after casually tossing his shirt into the fireplace.

"Brandon! You're going to set the whole house on fire!" I shouted. He simply shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"Why are you such an idiot?" I grumbled. He grinned.

"You tell me, you were once in love with this idiot." He winked.

"Ew. Biggest mistake of my life." I declared.

"Stella, Stella, Stella, I was your first EVERYTHING." He stated as if that justified everything.

"Which is why I know exactly how big of a mistake you were." I countered. He chuckled.

"Still the same old critter, are we?" He joked.

"Go to sleep, Brandon." I said tiredly. He looked at me, surprised.

I stood up and stretched out, yawning.

"Whoa!" I yelped as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down on the couch. I wound up on his lap.

"Brandon, what on earth are you trying to do?" I said gruffly while trying to get up but he was holding on to me tightly.

"Sleep with me, Stell." He yawned.

"Wha-?" I was cut off by him nuzzling my neck.

"Brandon. Stop this nonsense, now." I said but he was already comfortably lying down on the couch, his arms still holding me prisoner, making me lie down with him.

I slapped him lightly.

"Mmhmm?" He said, eyes closed.

"Let me go."

"Nope. You're mine for tonight."

"No, I am not! And I doubt I ever will be." I retorted, yanking one of his arms from my waist. But as I tried to escape, he caught hold of me, again.

"Give me a chance Stella..."

"Why? So you can have 2 more kids and then abandon me all over again?" I asked coldly. I felt his arms go limp when I said that. He sat up and looked at me with a deeply hurt expression on his face.

Well, tough luck! I was the one who was being hurt by all of this. Not him, oh no, no way!

I pulled away from him and turned to leave. He grabbed me by the wrist this time.

"What do you want, Brandon?" I snapped.

"Do you really think I abandoned you?" He asked softly.

"No. Of course not. I KNOW that you abandoned me. And it wasn't just me, it was Bella and Cyrus, too. And obviously, when you abandoned all three of us, you also abandoned my friends, so yeah." I said angrily.

"Stella, that wasn't my fault. I-"

"Stop. Just stop. Nothing is ever your fault, is it? I'm doing quite fine without you, anyway, so it doesn't matter..."

Who did this guy think he was?

"Stella, I didn't know about the kids!" He said.

"Really? Well, what about the time when I actually TOLD you about it?"

"How was I supposed to know if you were being serious or not?"

"By trusting me, Brandon. You didn't trust me. Six years of our relationship didn't mean ANYTHING to you. You chose to be a complete jerk."

"Riven was the one who made those snide comments about you!" He argued.

"God, do you even hear yourself right now? Stop blaming Riven. Riven was always the guy who was a bit of a jerk. And it's understandable that even if he DID believe all of us, he was scared. What about you Brandon? Care to explain why you are making up these flimsy justifications when it is pretty obvious that you only dated me for what you wanted. And you dumped me the second you got it."

"I did not dump you." He objected.

"You pretty much did." I said sadly.

Truthfully, I was mad at how Brandon was reacting to everything I said. How could he possibly say that this wasn't all his fault? It was like Musa said, Basic Biology. EVERYTHING was his fault! And yet here he was, justifying all his actions.

"Stella... I'm sorry for whatever happened. Can't we just forget about it." He sighed, defeated.

"Are you being serious?" I gaped. "Brandon, I'm sorry, but I just can't _forget_ whatever you said to me. I'm sorry, too. But this just won't work out." I said softly. His eyes showed pain.

"Good night, Brandon." I almost whispered. I turned on my heel and jogged up the stairs. My heart ached and my eyes itched but I stopped myself from acknowledging those feelings.

I DID want to make things work. I wanted Brandon, me and the twins to be a happy family. To be together... It was something I'd always hoped for. But after seeing Brandon acting so... STUPID? I couldn't accept his lame apology. He tried everything he could to not take the blame for what he'd done...

How did he expect me to ever trust him again? If I wasn't important to him then, and he didn't mind letting me go at the time then, what was the guarantee that he actually cared about me NOW?

And it wasn't just me I was worrying about. I had the kids, too. And I wouldn't let him hurt them the way he hurt me.

I went into my room and shut the door. I took a deep breath, leaning against the door. I sighed as I sank down to my knees.

I cried myself to sleep against the door...


	32. Broken Ankles and Romantic Geeks

**A/N: So... I hope you like this chapter! Just so you know, Timmy does what he does because I wanted to portray him as a confident, mature guy... I know the show maintains his image as a geeky, reserved character and I wanted to change it up a bit and show how he has grown as a character over the years...**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:- **

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha! You are welcome. I enjoy talking to you (and everyone else) and it means a lot to ME that you guys actually like reading my work... Hahaha! Wait, are you writing your own story?! **

**Briar Charming: Thank you! **

**Muriforever: I know... Poor Stella, alright! And no, she only says that to point out the problems that could arise due to Brandon's careless behavior... Thank you! Thank you! And well.. I haven't decided what order they are getting back together in so I can't really answer that. :P Sorry... Thanks, again! xxx**

**Da123: HAHAHAHAAA! I kinda wanted her to. But then again, I usually have Stella slapping Brandon in all my stories so I decided not to have her do that. **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, I know... I led you on. :/ Thank you! I know this was a sad ending, not what you were expecting, but things will end on a happy note... Yes, this chapter is VERY HAPPY! Thank you!**

**PinkiePie22: Hahaha! Thank you! Glad you liked it! Hehe. That's great! Wish you luck for that! Oh, wow! That is so cool! Where are you going? I went on this Student-Exchange program thing and it was AWESOME! Like, all my friends were selected to go as well so we got to have a lot of fun together! We went to Singapore and god, all the crazy things we did will stay with me FOREVER! I miss my old school... And my friends... And everything else... :'( Haha, I liked your "Quotes"! xD They made me laugh. Haha, bye! :3**

**Destinyforever (Guest): It's okay, I'm not mad at you or anything. Of course, I won't lie, it hurts when people send you all this hate... I mean, I get a lot of hate, in my day-to-day life and on here, and from people who generally dislike me and also from people who I don't even know, via the Internet. I just wanted to know WHY you hated my stories so much... I wanted a reason for why you thought my writing was so bad. There's always room for improvment for everyone! **

**Lots of love,**  
**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

I decided to go out for a morning run and threw on my running shorts and tied my shoes up. As I went out, I noticed Bloom coming out as well, looking stunning even in simple shorts and a T-shirt, her hair, messily beautiful, tied back... It looked like we were both out for the same reason.

She glanced at me uncertainly before kneeling down to inspect her perfectly tied shoelaces again. I frowned. Did she despise me that much? I suppose she had a right to, though...

"Hi...?" I said tentatively. She straightened up.

"Hi." She said warily.

"Are you going for a run?" I asked her slowly.

"Well, yeah..." She said, obviously.

"Great, I'm heading out, too... Do you want to.. Uhh... Umm..."

"Yes, I will run with you." She finished for me. I grinned sheepishly, she smiled back. We jogged out onto the street together. We quietly focused on running

After a while she started running faster. I caught up to her.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I was the one who agreed to run with you so it would be rather impolite for me to run off like that, you know." She said.

"So what's with the speeding?"

"Race you to the park!" She yelled as she took off in front of me.

"Hey! That is unfair! You got a headstart!" I shouted. She stopped and turned to me.

"Fine, shortcut for you, take the route passing through the road parallel to the main square! Last one there treats the winner to something!" She shouted and began running again. The shortcut! I knew it well after running around this place for a few days but I wasn't about to take her advice on that route. I didn't need a shortcut to run with her.

I took off after her, after a while I caught up to her. She looked at me in surprise, stopped paying attention to where she was going and tripped over an area where the sidewalk was dug out and broken.

She fell down, having her foot get caught between some of the broken tiles.

I stopped and knelt down next to her as she winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Sorry, stupid question." I apologized. "Try to angle your foot out."

"I can't! It's too painful!" She cried. I noticed that she was clenching her fist tightly, her hand was turning red.

"Bloom, relax... Don't hold your fist like that." I said softly, trying to sooth her. She bit her lip and flinched as she let go of her clenched fist.

"Just hold on while I try to get your foot out, okay?" I told her and moved in front of her. She nodded a little and waited for me to do something.

I clasped her foot and tried to pry it out.

"OUCH!" She yelped, her eyes filling up with tears. I immediately plucked my hands away.

I tried to think of a way to remove her leg from the crevice.

"Sky, just do something. Please!" She said, biting her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I slipped out a small tool from my pocket, a laser skipper.

I ran the skipper all along the area around her foot and loosened the rock crushing her foot. I pulled her foot out and supported her back up. She tried to take a step but almost fell over trying.

"I can't walk!" She wailed.

"Never mind." I said, scooping her up in my arms.

"Sky!" Bloom protested.

"What? You can't walk." I informed her.

"Yes, but..."

"You have no choice." I reminded her. She sighed in defeat as I carried her bridal style.

She leaned against my shoulder and put her arms around my neck to support herself, taking a deep breath.

"Do you still use your same old lemon aftershave?" She giggled.

"Well, no, obviously not the SAME OLD aftershave." I joked. "I have newer bottles of the stuff, you know."

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled.

"I like that scent, though. Always did." She stopped short.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically.

"Why?"

"About how stupidly I acted when you came to tell me about the twins." I explained.

"Technically none of us KNEW we were having twins or triplets or whatever..." She said.

"You know what I mean..."

"And so I do." She stopped. "It's okay, I can understand why you guys might have freaked out."

"You DO?!"

"Well, I mean, I was only 18, you were 19, heir to the throne of Eraklyon. I won't lie, it hurt me when you said all those things and I felt... Helpless. And lost without you but it was a long time ago and I've grown well enough to think of what you might have been feeling..." She paused.

"Wow. When did you get so psycho-smart?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" She punched me lightly on my arm. We were silent for a few minutes.

"So, Blake and Taylor, huh?" I spoke up, again. She stiffened for a minute but then relaxed.

"Umm... Yes?" She looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Hey, look at me. I like those names... I really do." I said sincerely. I opened my mouth to say more but then shut up.

"Sky...? Are you trying to tell me something here?" She frowned, noticing my suddenly nervous air.

"Bloom, I love you." I blurted out.

"Eep." She squeaked.

"I... I-I-I-I-I... I shou-" I stammered. She placed a finger on my lips.

"I don't like being in love with a boy who stutters... At least, I don't remember being in love with a boy who stutters." She pondered.

"Is this me we are talking about?" I asked, confused for a moment. She laughed.

"Duh! Sky... I love you, too... I never stopped." She blushed.

"This is my lucky day!" I sang. She laughed harder.

"No, really. I am so glad you bust your ankle." I informed her seriously. She gave me an offended look and turned her head away, trying hard not laugh. I spun her around again.

"If you drop me, you are so dead!" She squeaked, wheezing after laughing so hard. I kissed the top of her head and kept walking. She dropped her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Today really was my lucky day. I had Bloom back, now with my children as bonuses!

**Tecna's POV:**

I grabbed a piece of toast before heading down to my lab which was located in the basement. I was thumbing through some data I had recorded on my phone as I pushed the door open and walked in. I knew it was going to be a hard, long day for me... My system went bust from the storm so now I had to fix that. What I didn't know was that my kids and Timmy were mucking about in my space.

"Timmy, what are you doing here?!"I almost choked on my own words.

"Well, Cameron and Tammy told me your system was bust so here I am, fixing it."

"Cameron, Dylan and Tammin - OUT! NOW!" I ordered.

They looked up at me timidly before scuttling out. I shut the door behind them and put up a barrier so that they couldn't sneak in. Knowing those kids, they'd probably be tempted to spy on us and I did NOT want them catching on to profanity that might possibly be used.

"Thanks for fixing it and all, but no thanks. I can take care of my stuff by myself. And stop associating with my kids!" I told him.

"Tecna, they're my kids, too." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Timmy but you didn't seem to be saying anything about wanting them when I told you I was having them." I snorted.

"In my defense, I was 19 and in huge shock."

"Why were YOU in huge shock?"

"Because... I didn't expect someone so well-prepared and logical and rational to get pregnant so early." He said slowly, as if he was measuring out each word.

"Are you trying to spin this on me?! I can't believe you. YOU freaking get me pregnant and then you have the nerve to tell me that I should have been WELL-PREPARED?!" I demanded.

"Tecna, I did NOT say that! I didn't mean to-"

"Timmy, please leave."

"Tecna, I-"

"Timmy, leave. Please leave..." I told him. He didn't seem to be listening.

"TIMMY!" I shouted to get his attention.

But boy, did HE get MINE!

He cupped my face, his cold hands on either of my cheeks. I wondered what he was up to...

As he tilted my head up to his and looked straight into my eyes, I opened my mouth to protest.

WRONG MOVE!

He moved swiftly, crashing his lips onto mine, sliding them through my open-mouthed gape, and boldly planted a kiss on my lips.

And I don't know when I stopped trying to break free and gave in but I did! I did! I kissed him back, twice as hard as he kissed me until it was almost a battle.

God, where did this boy learn to kiss like this?! Last time I kissed him was NOTHING like this. But then again, the last time we kissed it was five years ago...

Five years ago... Those words danced through the back of my mind as we kissed. And then they hit me. Hard.

I touched his arm and sent forward a jolt of electricity to make him stop kissing me.

This - _KISSING_ - was wrong on SO MANY levels!

He let go off me, just as I had expected him to and I took a deep breath, ready to punch him in the face if need be.

"I just HAD to do that. Sorry, not sorry." He grinned cheekily. I glared at him.

"Come on, did you NOT feel that electric spark? That connection?" He prompted.

"First of all, you shouldn't have kissed me, I'm off limits. Secondly , I sent through that electricity to make you stop. Thirdly, it might have done you good if you actually DID feel sorry for what you did." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"But I'm not sorry. Besides, you can't deny the fact that you loved each second of it." He smirked.

"What makes you think I did?" I asked.

"Your reaction."

"My reaction? My reaction was giving you an electric shock!"

"No... Your reaction was kissing me back. Furiously." He said it like he was some kind of expert on me, with that air of superiority and cockiness.

And he possibly had all the things he needed to support his theory. It was true after all...

I decided against saying anything.

"And since you so kindly let me know that the electricity wasn't from your kiss and rather from the fairy in you, we're going to work on romantic sparks." He said, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Timmy, whatev- Mmh." He'd caught me off-guard again.

I had no idea what he was aiming for but I'm pretty sure he would succeed in whatever he was doing if he kept kissing me like that.

I gave in and kissed him back, there was NO way he was going to give up. And there was absolutely no way for my to escape him either.

Now I wish I hadn't chased the triplets out... Oh, what I would do for someone to interrupt us!

My thoughts faded away as he pulled my closer to him. I got lost somewhere there and that's how I felt it.

I felt the 'spark' he was talking about! I hoped for more to come but the second I felt it, he pulled away and held me at arm's length. I stared at him, confused.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" I asked casually.

"The spark."

"Timmy, if this SPARK is a dumb excuse for you to keep kissing me, you've really got it coming." I warned.

"Tecna, just answer the question." He said.

"Why should I? I'm tired of you messing with me. Just, stop."

He took my hands in his and looked right at me. I felt suddenly self-conscious. His eyes seemed to be boring into me.

"Tecna, don't be so stubborn, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Or whatever I didn't do, rather..."

"Yeah, you got that right." I snorted.

"I love you, Tecna." He said seriously.

"Umm... Okay?"

"I know you felt the spark. We're meant to be."

"Timmy, since when are you such a romantic? All the _sparks_ and the _electricity _and the _kissing..._" I said the last word in hushed tones.

"Since, always." He shrugged.

"Wow, who knew Timmy was a closet romantic." I grinned. And who knew he was such a great kisser or how he became so confident?

"Don't avoid the question." He told me.

"What's the question?"

"There was no question." He sighed.

"Well, I have one."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded briefly.

"Where in the world did you learn to kiss like that?!" I demanded. He stared at me and then burst out laughing. I laughed as well, at the ridiculousness of my question.

"Nowhere in particular." He shrugged in reply, a bemused expression on his face.

"I love you, Timmy. I just... I have the triplets to worry about and I don't know if I can do this... There's so much to figure out and..."

"Shh..." He whispered. "We're one big happy family now. What else is there to figure out?"

"Well..."

"You know what your problem is, Tecna? You think too much."

"And this is coming from the biggest nerd EVER!" I hit him lightly on the head.

"NERD?!"

"Yep." I giggled.

"I think I can live with that." He smiled. I smiled back, delirious.

I was officially back with the biggest and BEST geek I knew! I couldn't be happier.

Things were starting to work out for all of us... Well, at least for Flora and Helia it did... And then there's Musa and Riven who seem to be in a bit of a tiff right now but hey, when weren't they? There's Aisha... She's going to take her time on this and Stella... Well, Brandon was being a MAJOR jerk to her. And Bloom and Sky are madly in love with each other, there has hardly been a single day when we have NOT heard her chant his name in her sleep.. They would be together soon...

Things were working out, and for the better...

I liked this sunny new beginning to a new chapter of our lives...

* * *

**QOTD: Your take on homosexuality? **


	33. It's Party Time!

**A/N: So... Only Aisha and Nabu as well as Stella and Brandon have to get back together! Well, then there is Riven and Musa's little misunderstanding to fix but they'll be back together as well! This chapter is just a short chapter to give you a gist of the setting in the next chapter. And... As you can see, Aisha and Nabu will be back together soon enough... Stay tuned! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! Haha, thank you so much!**

**MusaRiven125: (Chapter 31) Thank you... Thank you! I know, poor Stella...**

**Muriforever: Thanks for the suggestion! I will try and do that story ASAP. I pick Beauty and the Beast, btw, because I have a good idea on how to approach that story... Thank you! **

**destinyforever (Guest): Is that a good thing, having an answer to everything..?! I really don't know... I have a younger brother, he is a year and a half younger than me and he is annoying but... I really don't know. **

**Briar Charming: Haha, I try to do my best. Sometimes I just can't do it, though! **

**Random915: IKR?!**

**LoveFlora: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Also, thank you for responding to my QOTD. It's good to know that there are still some humane people in the world. Here is my response to my QOTD as well.**  
**QOTD: I completely agree. I believe homosexual people are more loving than heterosexuals in certain aspects. I don't understand how people can be so narrow minded about people being homosexual. Someone's sexuality is none of our business, unless of course, YOU are interested in someone who isn't maybe inclined towards you. And even then, you have no right to question their choices. Love shouldn't be something that defines you. Your sexuality shouldn't define you. You define you. You define love and You define your sexuality. Other people who can't deal with that can go to hell! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **  
**QOTD: I love your story. I really do. I think it's wonderful that your parents worked things out. I'm happy for you and your family, it's not every day that you see people so understanding of each other so well... It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing that part of your life with me, I really appreciate it. Your parents seem like wonderful people! I mean it! Thanks, again! **

**Aisha's POV: **

Reefer, Riven and I were outside with the kids. There were also Brandon and Nabu, watching us from the porch, but whatever...

Sky walked into the yard, carrying Bloom who was leaning against his shoulder, both of them exchanging lovey-dovey looks.

I left the guys to watch the kids and walked up to them.

"Wow, did you guys get like secretly married or something?" I joked.

They both laughed.

"Bloom here broke her ankle on the sidewalk today... Apparently she got distracted by my handsome face." Sky told me.

"Don't flatter yourself." Boom told him. I grinned.

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom... Ever the klutz. Honestly, how do you even break your ankle over a sidewalk?!" I shook my head at her.

"Hey!" She smacked him onthe back of his head and turned to me. Sky and I sniggered.

"I'm okay, though... I just don't think I can go to Leslie's party..." Bloom sighed.

"Wait. The party is TODAY?!" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah!" Bloom looked at me with a 'Duh!' expression.

"Who is this person, by the way?" Sky asked.

"A friend," Bloom said vaguely.

"Leslie's one of our first friends here... She helped us a lot with everything... She's throwing a beach party this evening..." I elaborated a little. Sky nodded briefly.

"So, no doubt you guys are back together... I only hope, and I'm sure the others will agree, that Bloom will stop chanting your name in her sleep now." I said.

"Aisha! Too Much Information!" She tried to slap my arm but I moved out of her reach. I snickered.

"Sorry, not sorry!" I stuck my tongue out.

"You used to chant my name in your sleep?" Sky asked her seriously. She blushed a deep red, almost matching the color of her hair.

"Just take me inside! I need ice for my foot! And then Flora can take a look at it." She said quickly, trying to avoid the question.

The three of us went inside. Our friends (Right now it was Stella, Flora, Helia, Musa, Tecna and Timmy) were all sitting around the kitchen.

"Hi, Aisha, Bloom, Sky..." Stella chirped.

"Hey, guys..." Bloom waved sheepishly as Sky set her down.

"What happened to you?" Tecna inquired, as she and Timmy looked up from her laptop to acknowledge us.

"Bust my ankle." Bloom grinned.

"Damn, Bloom!" She laughed.

"Wait, you BROKE your ankle?! Oh, my goodness! You guys have SUCH a knack for getting into trouble! Sometimes I wish I didn't have to take care of you all the time!" Flora shook her head disapprovingly. "Really, you all should be more careful while doing things."

"Yeah, sorry _MOM_!" Bloom rolled her eyes. Flora walked over and inspected her leg.

"You can't go to Leslie's party today, young lady." Flora announced.

"Spoken EXACTLY like a mom!" Stella laughed and high-fived Bloom. Flora shook her head and went back to get some ice for Bloom.

"Am I the only one who completely forgot about the party?" I wondered out loud.

"Pretty much." Tecna offered. I sighed and sat down across from Musa.

"What's up with you? You are being AWFULLY quiet." I asked Musa curiously.

Musa bit her lip nervously, she looked like she was about to cry. And from the redness of her eyes, she'd been crying all night, too!

"Muse..." I touched her arm.

"It's okay... I just don't feel chatty this morning... I'm going back upstairs." She shook my arm off and stood up.

I looked at my friends before following Musa upstairs.

I knocked once and walked in.

"Musa, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right. I did not walk up a whole flight of stairs just to go back down." I told her and she stared at me.

"Aisha, you are the fitness-freak. Obviously, you like walking up and down the stairs for fun!" Musa pointed out.

"Treat me like a normal person for once, would you?" I mock-begged. She grinned.

But her smile faded as quickly as it came on.

"It's Riven..." She said slowly.

"I knew it! I knew that guy hadn't changed! He is so going down! He will never change!" I rambled.

"Aisha! Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Musa, stop defending him."

"I'm not!" She said loudly. "Just listen to me, would you?"

"Okay, fine... Go on..." I said.

"You know how, um... Yesterday Nicole and _Reefer _got all close, right?" She paused. I waited for her to go on.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, that afternoon when I saw Nicole with someone in our front yard, I thought it was Riven and well, it turns out he was actually camped out here in my room and I kinda went all possessive-girlfriend-CRAZY on him and he tried to explain to me that it was only Reefer with her but I wouldn't listen and now he hates me because I'm just such a crazy bitch." She babbled.

"Whoa! Slow down, Muse."

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"Listen, I doubt he 'hates' you for this stupid misunderstanding. Even Stella and I, who really hate his guts, know how much he loves you. Musa, he might have been a jerk to all of us, and he probably will be for the rest of his life, but he really does love you and trust me, he doesn't hate you. You both just need to chill out and talk to each other." I told her.

"I guess... But I can't face him! It's just too... Weird." She sighed.

"Oh, get over it! You do want him back with you in bed tonight, don't you?" I winked.

"Aisha!" She admonished.

"What?" I asked, she shook her head at me good-naturedly.

"So, what's the deal with you and Nabu?" She shot at me.

"I hate his guts." I said quickly. Was that too quick? Defensive?

"And love him with all your heart." Musa sang.

"No!" I shouted. She gave me a look. "Okay, fine, yes! I mean no! I don't know!"

"Go talk to him. You both just need to chill out and talk to each other." She mimicked me.

"Shut up!" I swatted her arm. "He's being a total jerk-face. Why is he the one who can't handle the fact that Jazz is our kid? I had to live with it for 5 years. I let everything go for his kid and he has the nerve to come and act like it was my fault she was born? Or hers? It's all his fault!"

"Aisha, god, chill. Maybe he's just feeling a little... Left out. Maybe he just feels like he isn't a part of any of your lives..." She reasoned.

"Well he'd be right about that. He isn't a part of my life any more."

"You don't mean that. You just don't... Anyway, I have to get some work done before the party, so..."

"Yeah, okay. See you in two hours." I said, opening the door.

I went outside and turned, bumping straight into Nabu.

"What are YOU doing here?" I growled.

"Nothing." He said quickly. I glared at him and turned to leave but he suddenly grabbed my hand.

I turned to him in surprise.

"I-I-I... Sorry, that was an accident." He hastily let go of my hand and walked away as fast as he could.

Somehow that didn't entirely FEEL like an accident.

It felt... Nice. So much for hating his guts.

I shook myself free of thoughts about what just happened and walked back to my room in a daze.

The party was in three hours but we'd told Leslie that we'd drop by early to help her with some last-minute touches at the beach.

I packed up the dance music Musa, Leslie and I had picked out for the party and dropped in some flipflops, shades and an extra pair of shorts and a tee. I added some sunscreen and some of my other essentials into the bag before getting dresses myself. I was wearing a bathing suit under shorts and a tank top. The bathing suit had a pink top and a green bottom connected by a strip of the same patterned green fabric. I tied my hair up and got Jazz ready. Two hours had flown by quickly.

I met the rest of my friends and the kids downstairs. I avoided Nabu's eyes best as I could. It was too... _ Awkward_ to say the least.

My mind kept wandering back to how Nabu had held on to my hand...

Did it mean something? Was it really an accident?

"Come on, Aisha! It's party time!" Bloom tugged at my arm. The rest of them had already gone out.

"I thought you weren't supposed to come." I asked her.

"I wasn't... I convinced Flora to let me come along. I told her I'd be a good girl and sit in a corner, watching everyone else." She explained.

"Seriously, Bloom. Flora and you act like Mother and Daughter." I remarked, making her laugh. She used me as a support as we joined our friends.

I decided not to read to much into the incident with Nabu. Bloom was right, it was party time!

* * *

**QOTD: Who is your most favorite person?**


	34. Revelation

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter is short as well... But we are almost at the end! The next chapter is the lastchapter here and it's all happening too fast! I'm holding on to this WAY TOO MUCH! But anyway, hope you like this! This is personally one of my favorites, mostly because of all the fatherly love in here! :)**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Neither can I! Yeah, the story gets over at chapter 35, according to my calculations so... Yeah, MuRi are supposed to get back together soon! Aww, thanks! That means a lot to me. Thank you! Thank you! **

**Briar Charming: Haha, I know that that chapter was short... And so is this one... But it's just one of those weird things were you either write a short chapter, or you give away the entire story! Although, this story is pretty much down, anyway! :P **

**Destinyforever (Guest): Well, thanks then, I think :3 Haha, I am a good advice-giver. I suck at problem solving most of the time... **

**Random915: Haha, yep! I actually got that mom-daughter-best-friend vibe from my own life because I have this ONE friend who LOVES acting all protective and motherly with me! We are engaged. xD (I have the actual proposal story at the end of this chapter!) **

**artisticdaydreamer: (Chapter 32) Haha, don't worry about it! Don't worry! I'm sure your story is going to be amazing! Have you read my first story?! It SUCKS! So bad! I agree with you! Homosexual people, according to me, are actually a WHOLE LOT nicer than heterosexuals half the time! And almost all the homosexual people I know are eye-candy! xD But in all seriousness, I believe homosexual people are amazing! And a lot of heterosexuals who can't deal with that should just go and be somewhere else because... Just because they are homophobic doesn't mean someone can't or shouldn't be homosexual! **

**artisticdaydreamer: Thank you! Haha, yeah! That is such a weird coincidence! My friends do that to me, too! And vice versa... Haha, cool! **

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Still working on my horrible carelessness! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

**Musa's POV: **

We were currently at the beach, helping Leslie add her finishing touches to the party set-up.

"Musa! HELP ME!" Leslie shouted for me.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, running up to her.

"I wanted to see if you could run and get me the fancy tissues from the shack." She said sheepishly.

"Really, Leslie? I think I have one less drama queen for a friend and you prove me wrong." I joked.

"Pweeease" She begged me.

"Okay, okay!" I turned around to go get what she asked for, bumping into my friends.

"Who are you calling a drama queen, missy?" Stella poked my nose.

"Ow! Stella! I think you just stabbed my nose to death with your nail." I rubbed my nose.

"That wasn't part of the plan, but it's a good thing, though..." She mused. We all burst out laughing.

"Anyway, I need to run and get some tissues do any of you want to come wi-? Oh, never mind I'll just get it myself." I rolled my eyes at the sight of my friends walking off to do something.

Why does the weather have to be so darn hot! I almost melted into the sand by the time I got to the shack.

I got the tissues and handed them to Leslie. This party was going to get started.

When the guests started pouring in, I cranked up the music, people started dancing. Some went sunbathing, some chatted and sat sown for smoothies. Everyone was having fun.

After a while I left another friend of Leslie's who was a professional DJ to the music and wandered off to find my friends.

I had decided to take Aisha's advice and talk to Riven about the whole Reefer-Nicole thing and patch things up. The problem was that I hadn't seen him ever since we'd arrived at the beach.

I found Stella and Aisha sipping drinks by the water, though so I went and joined them.

"Hey, girl! That was some crazy music you were spinning!" Aisha approved.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "Aren't you guys dancing?"

"We were, until Stella dragged me out here." Aisha scowled at Stella.

"What?! You saw what was happening! I couldn't stay there!" Stella protested.

"What DID happen?" I asked curiously.

"Well... We were being hit on by some random guy... And we weren't exactly enjoying it because he was acting completely perverted. But that didn't bother the two of us, so we moved somewhere else to dance except we bumped right into Brandon who was with this other girl that I bumped into..." Aisha paused.

"And then she acted went all nuclear and started screeching at Aisha and when I defended her that stupid jerk had the nerve to scream at ME! And then he started acting all weird and handing her tissues and cleaning up for her!" Stella said angrily. I could tell Aisha was trying not to laugh at Stella's little dramatic outburst.

"Well, that's cool... But it WAS an accident, and we know just how idiotic Brandon can be so why don't WE do something fun?" I asked.

"That is EXACTLY what I've been telling her for so long!" Aisha said. The two of us turned to Stella and looked at her expectantly.

"Fine..." She said grudgingly. We grinned at each other and pulled her to her feet before linking arms and marching off together.

* * *

**Brandon's POV: **

I finally managed to ditch that annoying girl who was acting like I was her boyfriend. So, I sort of made Stella mad by yelling at her and stuff on this female's behalf but whatever, it was only to annoy her.

I was walking along the beach where some spare surfboards were when I met Nabu.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked me.

"There are a couple of surfboards here, apparently so..."

"Cool, mind if I join."

"Dude, stop being so formal." I said. He gave an apologetic look and we kept walking.

The boards were near where the kids' party was and as we reached the place we were attacked by a swarm of little kids running around.

I noticed Bella and Jazz building sandcastles a little further.

"Hey, I'm just going to see what the kids are up to, okay?" Nabu said.

"Wow, someone's acting all motherly." I commented.

"Dude, she IS my daughter... Even if her mother hates my guts now..." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll come with you." I said.

"You sure...?" He eyed me suspiciously. I gave him a look as we both started walking.

Just as we neared the two kids from behind, we saw another kid approach them. He looked a little bit older than the both of them.

As they looked up to see who it was, the little guy knocked both of their castles down.

"Ben! Stop it!" Jazz shouted at him, trying to push him away.

"Go away, Ben!" Bella said.

"Make me!" He taunted.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Cyrus demanded, jogging to where his sister and friend were.

"My parents brought me here! What are you doing here? Where are your mothers? Did they leave you all alone here? Just like your fathers!" He snapped.

"Shut up, Ben! We all have fathers! They just-" Bella's voice quaked.

"What? He's not free to bring you here? He's a busy person?! I know the truth! You guys and your friends all don't have fathers! I'm so happy that I'm not from a single family like you all!"

Silent tears flowed down Bella's cheeks. Jazz was angrily glaring at him, but she was crying, too.

"Don't talk to them like that! That's not true!" Cyrus defended.

"Everybody knows that it's true!" The boy, Ben, spat on the ground, kicking at the sandcastles again.

Cyrus seemed furious, but he too looked like he believed in the boy's words.

"I warn you, little faggot." I growled. I was almost as furious as Cyrus looked, if not more. "Bella and Cyrus have a father! I am her father! And this guy here, he's Jazz's father."

I pointed at Nabu who looked like he wanted to disappear somewhere.

"And I don't like people bullying my kids, okay?! If I ever see you anywhere even two feet close to them again, I swear to god I will rip your head off your tiny little body, understand?"

He looked at me, wide-eyed and scared.

"MOMMY!" He screamed and ran away. I sighed, feeling my temper simmer down almost as quickly as it had flared up.

"Erm. Dude, that was not a very nice way to treat a little boy." Nabu said.

"I don't care. I don't any fricking idiots going around spouting nonsense like this!" I grunted and turned back to the kids.

"Are you guys, okay?" I crouched down to talk to the kids. Nabu did the same.

Cyrus nodded. Bella stared straight at me.

"I'm okay. But why did you lie to Ben? Mommy says lying isn't a good thing." She said.

"Who lied?" I asked, unable to prevent a smile from spreading across my face. Bella stared at me open-mouthed.

"Are you really their Daddy?" Jazz piped up. I grinned and nodded.

"And Nabu is yours." I revealed. Nabu glared at me but then turned back to his daughter and nodded.

"Why didn't you or mommy tell us?" Bella asked.

"Because..." I stopped. Now, what do I say here? I abandoned you both and your mommy and she obviously hates my guts?"

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise!" Nabu finished for me. I gave him a grateful look and turned back to them. I hugged Bella, my daughter, and wiped her tears away. Then I hugged Cyrus as well.

Jazz tackled Nabu and hugged him. MY kids and I laughed together.

Maybe I was nervous for no reason at all... This felt great! Only, now... Stella probably hated me even more, for telling the kids about me being their dad. Not to mention Aisha.

"You guys keep playing, we'll come back after a while and help, okay?" Nabu said, standing up.

The three of them nodded and went back to rebuilding their sandcastles.

"Brandon." I heard a whisper behind me. I turned to see Stella staring right at me.

So maybe she was going to kill me sooner than I thought.

"Nabu! Brandon! We all need to talk." Aisha ordered.

Nabu and I looked at each other and followed the order, not much of a choice there, eh?

Goodbye, good world. I hope I will be remembered as the guy who was killed by the one girl he loved after she, along with her best friend, found out that I had revealed my place as father to her kids when she probably didn't want me to.

* * *

**A/N: I'm engaged! xD **

**So... The other day my friend was telling me how this admittedly hot, super-nice guy asked her out and then later, when she told him that she wanted to get to know him better before going out, turned into a complete jerk and told her that it was a dare and she should forget about it and whatnot when it was pretty obvious to the rest of us that he was just covering up and he didn't want to be rejected.**

**My friend decided that this jerk wasn't worth her time and we went on to talk about how sickeningly annoying boys can be and then suddenly she proposed marriage to me! xD So she asked me to marry her, and I accepted and all that. And let me just say that this wasn't a joke or dare or anything.**

**We decided that if and when we turn 40-ish and still haven't found true love and happiness, we'd just move in together and be a couple! :D And I found that idea great! Because... Who needs a guy when you've got an amazing best friend?! **

**I know this might seem stupid and childish but whatever, I love this girl! She's someone I trust with all my life and I just wanted to share that little tidbit from my life with you guys! **

**Thanks for listening to my ranting and rambling and all that jazz!**

**Lots and lots of love,  
MusicMelody'Tude.**


	35. Making up?

**A/N: So... All the couples are pretty much back together... Musa and Riven make up... What else is new?**

**Oh, BTW, I miscalculated. This is NOT the last chapter. :/ Sorry! I suck at this calculation!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, yeah! I want a life like that in the future! **

**Da123: Haha, surprisingly, things take a weird turn...**

**PinkiePie22: Haha, they won't, I can promise that! And the engagement thing was something my friend and I did as a matter of a joke. P.S: I am female... :/ WOW! South Africa! That is so cool! YUP! Tecna and Timmy are back together! Hmm... I think I know what you mean by the whole best friend thing but I'm not sure if I should address it here. PM me about it. And yes, I completely agree! Homosexuals are AWESOME! **

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :***

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you. I only said that because that is something I strongly believe in, really. You're welcome! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know, some people can be so shallow and narrow-minded! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hahaha, thanks!**

**kittykat (Guest): Thank you. Bloom and Sky are actually back together...**

**MusaRiven125: Thank you so much! Thank you! I knoww! I don't want to stop writing this story either! But, thanks!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, thank you! Glad you liked it! I knoe! Thank you! Thank you! It's not a lie, it really wasn't my best but I think I'm making progress...? Thanks a lot for the support, though! Thank you! Thanks so much! I cannot thank you enough! **

**Destinyforever (Guest): Haha, well it WAS a joke... We were just kidding around, so...**

**Briar Charming: Wait, you don't want to write 100? I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand what that was for... :/ Haha, unfortunately, this doesn't work that way, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Musa's POV: **

I was currently witnessing something that could either be a happy reunion or a deadly murder. I hoped it was the former, though the latter would have been highly entertaining...

So... Right now Brandon and Nabu were trying to avoid Stella and Aisha's stares. I felt like a voyeur, standing along with them...

"Listen, I didn't mean to blurt that out to the kids... There was some kid bullying them about it and I felt awful because I am their father and it's my fault they were being picked on by other kids..." Brandon said slowly.

Total radio silence.

"Aisha, we had no choice, besides, they had to learn about this sooner or later..." Nabu added.

So, Aisha and I had begged Stella with us to go surfing. Surprisingly, Stella had good-naturedly agreed to coming with us! But then we saw Brandon and Nabu there and the two of them refused to move an inch forward. Which was why I had to drag them both there. But then we saw what was happening with the kids and before we could intervene, Brandon had done it for us.

"YOU do not get to decide when and how they find out. I could've lied about it my whole life if you and your stupid face hadn't shown up!" Aisha snapped.

"What are you talking about? You would lie to OUR OWN CHILD?!" Nabu demanded. She looked caught out for a moment but then managed to check herself in time.

"Oh, so now she's YOUR OWN CHILD?!" She asked.

"She always was! Why do you have to be here ruining EVERYTHING!" Nabu said in exasperation.

"Fine! You can be the superdad that you think you are! Leave me alone!" Aisha huffed.

"I have an idea. We surf. Whoever wins gets to be the other person's slave for the rest of their life." Nabu said.

"Are you being serious right now? Why are you suddenly making up this weirdo slave game?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Just do it." He said.

"God, fine!" She rolled her eyes. "I still think you're crazy, though."

"We'll see about that when you become my slave."

"Prove your skill, amateur." She challenged.

"Fine. So, who will be our judge?"

"I think the guy at the surfboard shack does this kinda thi-" I started to say but was cut off by Aisha.

"Musa will be." She declared.

"But I-" She glared at me, reflecting all her anger on Nabu.

"Okay." I squeaked as she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her.

They both got boards and stood me there to watch them compete.

They instructed me in some weird score calculation method that I tried to figure out and thought I understood but actually didn't...

I waited for them to get into the water and kept watch.

FINALLY! It all got over. Nabu had won.

"Musa, he did not win, right?" Aisha asked as Nabu tried to convince her of his victory.

"Uhh... Actually, Aisha, he did." I said.

"I told you!" Nabu smirked. Aisha glared at him and then at me, crossing her arms in front of her.

I gulped. This didn't seem too good for ME now!

"So... I think I've thought of what your first slave duty should be..." Nabu said.

"What do you mean FIRST? I am NOT going to be your slave!"

"But that was the deal, are you too much of a sore loser to accept that?" He taunted.

"Shut up. What do I have to do?" She asked grudgingly.

"Answer this truthfully," He paused, searching her expression. She tapped her bare foot against the grains of sand impatiently.

"God, just say it already!" She snapped.

"Do you honestly hate me?" He asked. Aisha grimaced then turned to him.

"I can't stand the sight of you." She declared.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She looked away.

"So, now that this is over, we're done talking, goodbye!" Aisha said, turning to leave.

Nabu grabbed her hand and spun her around. She looked at him in surprise as he twirled her expertly and dipped her.

"We're not getting done anytime soon." He told her. I felt a little awkward watching the two of them acting like... Like THIS...

They stayed frozen like that and slowly started moving away from them.

"You're... You're breathing on me." Aisha said breathlessly. I thought I saw the trace of a deep blush against her coffee-colored skin. I laughed to myself at that.

Love works in so many weirdly different ways... Aisha just needs to get over herself and accept the fact that she, along with Jazz and Nabu, are meant to live as a family.

I wonder what Stella and Brandon are up to, anyway... Maybe I should go check on them? Hopefully Stella hasn't torn him apart with her nails by now...

**Stella's POV:**

Aisha, Musa and Nabu had run off somewhere for their little surfing challenge thing...

I stood there with Brandon, hidden away from the crowd, yet feeling trapped.

"Stella, I'm sorry... I didn't know what to do... I-" He choked on his own words and frowned at me, his eyes pleading.

God, those chocolate-brown eyes...

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Huh?" He gave me a questioning look, I don't think he heard me... I drew a deep breath and repeated myself.

"Thank you."

"Wait, what did I do?" He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Thank you for standing up for Cyrus and Bella, Brandon." I tried out a small smile.

"Oh... You're welcome. Wait, so you're not mad?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm mad at you for being you. But I like how you stood up for the kids..." I said, knowing that what I said hardly made any sense.

But that's how I felt. I was still furious with him for all the dumb things he said to me last night... He'd tried to blame me, his best friend Riven, hell, even the kids!, for causing us to fall apart...

I was annoyed that he didn't realize that it was his fault. Annoyed that he didn't want to accept the fact...

"Oh." He broke the long silence between us. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Stella... I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. And how I treated you. And everything before that, too."

I nodded silently.

"I didn't mean to blame you, or Riven or anyone else. It wasn't fair of me..."

"It wasn't." I agreed.

"But I just felt like I had to." He said.

Wait, what?! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

I stared at him, waiting for him to go on as I really couldn't understand what was going on with this boy.

"You've done a great job with the twins and I wish I had more to do with that..." He said.

"You blew that chance when you shooed me away, Brandon." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well maybe that was the right thing to do." His words spat venom and he turned on his heel.

"Brandon, wait! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but what did you mean by 'that was the right thing to do'?" I touched his arm.

"Forget it, Stella." He said gruffly.

"Please?"

"What? Keeping you and the kids away was a great thing. Possibly the best thing in my life." He said.

"How can you say that?" I gasped, my eyes stinging with fat tears.

"Don't you get it? I would make a horrible father! I don't know the first thing about being a freaking dad or husband or anything!" He shouted.

"Brandon, don't YOU get it? I. ME. STELLA SOLARIA. The person everyone knew as the bratty princess managed to raise twins all alone, you would've been amazing. WAY better than me. I didn't know the first thing about being pregnant, or having twins or being a mom either. But I had friends to help me through it... And somehow, somewhere along the way I figured things out... I just wish WE had figured things out together." My voice cracked on the last word.

I didn't stir any reaction from him.

"Brandon, I love you. You are the one and only person I EVER loved. I know you're nervous about all this, I get that it's all new to you, but we have each other so for the sake of the twins, don't abandon us... Don't abandon ME for the second time." I begged him.

By this point I was desperate. I didn't want to let him go. I COULDN'T let him go...

I'd forgiven him for what he'd said the other night... I understood why he felt like that. His father left him, his mother and his younger sister when they were young, and I know that he is scared to take up that position as a father because he doesn't want to let anyone down the way his father did to him and his family... But if I had managed life perfectly fine with the kids, why didn't he think he could?

"Stella..." He cupped my face and wiped at my cheeks gently with his thumb. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

He surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest as fresh tears spilt from my eyes.

"I'm never leaving you again. EVER." He whispered into my ear, his voice full of resolve.

I didn't let myself believe him, even though most of me wanted to believe him so badly.

He pulled away from me and held me at arms length, one hand on each shoulder of mine. He looked into my eyes.

"I mean it. I'm not going anywhere." He told me. "Okay?"

I gulped.

"Okay?" He shook me by the shoulders a little. "Damn it, Stella! Say something!" He shouted.

"What am I supposed to say?" I mumbled.

"Something! Anything!" He looked at me like I was the one acting crazy.

"I-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

He had pulled me back to him, slamming his lips onto mine. It lasted for about five seconds before I pushed him and turned my head away.

It wasn't that I didn't want him to kiss me, it was just that I was scared. Scared that this was all my imagination. Scared to let go, again.

"Stella? Would it be too much to ask you for a second chance?" He murmured.

My head shot up to look at him. He had a pleading look on his face, begging for forgiveness.

"Brandon, I-" He signaled me to stop.

"I want this to work. I want US to work. You, me, Cyrus and Bella. I screwed up big-time and I want to make it up to all of you. I want to fix this, Stella. But I can't do this without you."

I swallowed.

"I'm not going anywhere either." I finally managed to say.

We stood frozen for a few seconds, looking into each others eyes, studying each other.

We both took a step towards each other, then another and another. I could feel the static in the air around us. I wondered if he felt it too.

That was when he grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss was delicate and rough, sweet and hot all rolled into one.

I put my arms around his neck as his hands dropped to my waist and brought me closer to him (if that was even possible!). We kissed for so long. Fireworks went off in my head, sparking between us... The electricity was... Magical.

God, I'm turning into Tecna!

We slowly managed to pull our lips away from each other. He held on to me, and I to him. We stood there, smiling at each other, nose-to-nose.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back, hugging me, kissing my forehead and resting his chin on top of my head.

"Not possible." I murmured as I tucked my head against his chest. He chuckled, his entire body quivering with laughter.

It was our thing.

"No, but seriously, I love you. I never stopped." I told him.

"You think I did?" He shot back softly.

"I don't care if you did. Just don't stop now." I said, wholly meaning it. I was ready to put our past behind us and make a living with the love of my life now...

"Aww!"


	36. Truly, Madly, Deeply Lost!

**A/N: So... If I am not wrong in my calculations again, the next chapter will be the last... **

**The song used in this chapter is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. It is a beautiful song and I suggest you listen to it as you read this... It's rather slow but it's really romantically beautiful! I LOVE IT!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**artisticdaydreamer: Haha, sorry to disappoint you? I know what you mean, though. Haha, yes! Glad to see you liked it! Thank you! And yes, I play some sports. :) Do you? Which ones? **

**Julieee0721: THANKS! Haha, aren't we all? Bella! ^_^**

**kittykat (Guest): Yay! Thank you so much!**

**Briar Charming: Haha, okay... I get it...**

**Da123: Thank you! :D**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thanks a lot! Haha, yeah! They are! I do play on the Wii and the XBOX (with Kinect as well...). A few basic games I like are MarioKart, Super Mario Bros. (Basically I love any Mario game except the Galaxy one), Just Dance, I do Zumba because it's active and sometimes I just don't like going out and running or whatever... :P I don't really know, I hardly have time to play these days... I do also like Kinect Adventures and the basic Wii games such as Wii Sports and Wii Resort and stuff... What about you? Thanks, again! xxx**

**Random: IKR?! Hmm... Yep, they are all pretty much patched up... ;)**

**bloomxxxsky (Guest): Thanks, I think? ;) **

**Guesttt (Guest): I'm sorry you don't like it. And you said IF you were me you would delete this? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I am not you. I don't care if you read one chapter of mine, or all 35. You either like something or you don't, and you don't like this story and I respect that. I don't expect EVERYONE to like it, anyway... For the sake of the friends I have made here, the ones who actually like this story, or are nice enough to even spare time to read this, I am going on with this story, so please don't tell me what to do and what not to. I'm happy to hear that you liked Living A Masquerade, but I couldn't care less about what you think of all the lovely people I have met here, who support me without even knowing who I am. I believe there is a reason these people first started reviewing my stories, maybe we were meant to connect... We'll never know that, but I strongly suggest you stop trying to be an authoritarian figure in my life unless it is to do with improving me. There is a difference between criticism and hate. **

**Haterz (Guest): How very subtle of you... :P I'm sorry you feel that way, though. **

**Love, hugs and kisses;**  
**MusicMelody'Tude**

* * *

**Musa's POV: **

"Aww!" I squealed involuntarily. I clapped a hand over my mouth, but Stella and Brandon had already heard and turned in my direction. Stella started blushing, Brandon was grinning almost to the point that I thought it looked _painful._

"Sorry... I ruined the moment didn't I?" I bit my lip sheepishly. They both laughed and nodded.

I felt myself blush in embarassment, "Sorry, I'll just be going now..."

I left them to it and walked off.

It was that moment when I felt all lonely and left out... All my friends were happier now, almost perfectly shaping their lives. They were fighting for what they loved. The guys won back the girls, the girls patched things up... And here I was, moping about on a hot, sunny day on a beautiful beach acting like a hopeless 14-year-old with a mad crush and a shy streak. I was thinking of how disgusted Riven must be, with me acting like a complete ass.

"Get it together, Musa!" I told myself.

I had to go find Riven. I had to fight my battle, win back what is mine, what I want.

"Stop!" I heard someone protest.

"Nabu, stop it! Let me go! Stop this nonsense at once!"

Aisha? What the hell was up with her and Nabu now?! It sure didn't sound so good.

I turned in the direction of the sounds.

"Musa! Help me!" Aisha cried out as she locked eyes with me. Nabu put her arms around her but she wriggled out of his reach, swatting him away like you would a fly.

I sighed a sigh of relief and rolled my eyes at her.

"God, Aisha! I almost thought Nabu was like... Forcing himself on you..." I shuddered at the thought of my best friend forcing himself on my other best friend.

"Who, me?" Nabu asked innocently, draping an arm around her shoulders casually. I cracked a smile.

"Yes, you! JERK!" Aisha elbowed him in the ribs. She turned back to me.

"He practically is forcing himself on me. Look at him," She pushed him away as he teased her by trying to kiss her. I laughed. "Seriously, he's trying to feel me up." She shuddered.

"Gross. Somebody please help me get him behind bars for sexual harassment." She said dramatically.

I laughed again. "Stop being such a Drama Queen, Aisha." She glared at me.

"Nabu, I swear to god! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She said, kicking him in the shin. He yelped.

"Musa, help me get away from this creep." She pleaded. I giggled as Nabu snuck up behind her.

He scooped her up in a fireman's lift. She thumped him on the back as he ran into the water with her.

"NABU!" She shrieked.

I doubled up with laughter.

"Musa, you are so dead!" She screeched as Nabu put her down in the water. And then he kissed her. She was wide-eyed in shock. I smiled to myself before resuming my search for Riven.

I found him coming out of the water, water streaming down his abs... God, he was hot!

I ran down the beach up to him, "Riven... We need to talk..."

"Okay?" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well... I just wanted to apologize for being such a freak about Nic-" I stopped myself when I noticed him looking somewhere else, not paying any attention to me.

"Riven?" I prompted.

"Sorry, Musa, I have to go now... Catch you later?" He said quickly. He took off running before I could say anything else.

Tears pricked my eyes. Was that a total brush-off or what? I realized that he might be annoyed with me but he didn't even give me a chance to explain!

Well, I didn't give HIM a chance to explain the whole Nicole thing at hand, did I?

All the same, it hurt.

I sighed and went into the smoothie bar.

"Musa! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Leslie grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled.

"I need you to perform."

"Perform?! Leslie, I'm in a fricking bikini!"

"Oh, loosen up! You in a bikini will just make you more popular." She winked. I swatted her arm, but giggled in spite of myself.

"Shut up,"

"Aww, look at you blushing!" She squealed.

"I'm not blushing. Stop. I jus-"

But Leslie had disappeared. Great, one more person ditched me. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey, Muse!" Bloom grinned and pulled me into the circle where my friends were standing.

"Hey, why aren't you with your prince charming?"

"Oh, he's with your prince charming." She said vaguely. I frowned but let it pass.

"So, Aisha, I see you've... Survived..." I said.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." She said, straining on each word.

"Whoa, Muse, looks like you're in trouble with her." Tecna laughed.

"Big Trouble." Stella muttered under her breath.

"Hey, did you guys see where Leslie went? I think she wanted us to perform, and..."

"Don't bother, she already found replacements." Aisha said grudgingly.

"Whaa-?!" I turned to the slightly elevated stage, where Riven and the Specialists were starting to play a new beat.

"What are they doing up there?" Flora wondered out loud.

"If they make fools of themselves, we're not related to them, okay?" Bloom said.

I laughed absently, staring up at Riven who looked briefly at me and almost just as quickly turned back to the crowd.

What was going on?

A very familiar tune started playing.

This was one of my all time favorite songs! Then again, as the fairy of music, almost every song is a favorite song...

Wow, since when was Riven into slow music? And publicly singing? I mean, he sang at his sister's wedding but...

What was it with the others vocalizing with him? And why did the voice singing not sound like any of them at all? I let it pass, hoping to figure out what this stupid guy was doing before he made a huge fool of himself, and the rest of us.

* * *

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy;_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need..._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning, __A reason for living;_

_A deeper meaning, yeah_

_[chorus:]_

_I want to stand with you on __a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me!_

_And when the stars are shining __brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven,_

_Then make you want to cry!_

_The tears of joy for all the __pleasure and the certainty,_

_That we're surrounded by the __comfort and protection of..._

_The highest powers, In__ lonely hours_

_The tears devour you..._

_[chorus]_

_Oh ,can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes._

_'Cause it's standing right __before you..._

_All that you need will surely come!_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, __I'll be your fantasy;_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_[chorus]_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

* * *

At this point Riven was staring down at me, soulfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that none of us were alone on this.

"Musa Knightly, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked breathlessly.

My ears took notice of the synchronization of the proposal with my friends'

"Riven Goulding, turn off that track and come down here." I said, taking a deep breath.

He glanced sheepishly at the music player before someone turned it off.

He hopped off the stage and stood in front of me.

I slapped his cheek. Not hard, but I slapped him all the same.

All eyes were on me, including Riven's shocked ones.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" I asked him quietly.

"Uhh...?" He glanced around the place by way of explanation.

"You used Savage Garden's song to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah, I thought you liked that song..." He said. I rolled my eyes and slapped him again.

"Did you honestly think that singing my favorite song, half naked, in front of an audience, was going to make me feel all touched and that somehow I'd automaticlly be ready to get married to you?" I asked.

"Maybe?" He tested. I slapped him for the third time, clearly enjoying myself.

He touched his cheek, not in reflex to the pain but rather in shock of his apparent humiliation.

"But I thought girls liked this kind of thing..." He trailed off.

"You will never change, I tell you!" I huffed, trying as best as I could to stop myself from bursting out laughing at his

"Musa, I-" I raised a hand, signaling him to save his reason.

"More importantly, did you actually think it was necessary to ask me at all?" I almost whispered, but obviously, with the deadly silence surrounding me, you didn't exactly need sonar ears to hear me...

"I didn't- Wait, what?" He looked at me. I grinned. A smile crept onto his lips. Those lips that I so badly just wanted to kiss and get it all over with...

"Is that a yes?" He asked slowly.

"Since you asked so nicely." I affirmed. His whole face lit up, breaking into a wide smile.

He pulled me to him, arms tightly wound around my waist. I lifted my head up to study those gorgeous eyes of his for a moment before we kissed.

The crowd cheered wildly around us. The sound should have brought me back to the current environment I was standing in, but I was already lost.

Lost in that beautiful kiss, that beautiful moment...

Deeply lost.


	37. The End!

**A/N: I am sorry to say that this is the end of this story. I would like to thank you all for the love and support you've given me. I appreciate it so much, I can't even express it... This chapter is more of an epilogue and I hope you like it. Thank you so much for everything so far. I love you guys! I have planned out quite a few stories, I just need to start writing them all out... Like I said some time back I will only be doing one story at a time so if I have promised a story to you, you will get it, it just might take a while for me to balance things out with my schedule. I do try to update every day but it gets a little hard for me to do so... Plus, my dad is going in for surgery on Monday and things have been getting so darn CRAZY around here! Stick with me guys, please...**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Random915: Thank you! I know, it hurts to see people hating so much but I understand that their opinions do matter, so... Haha, Musa only slaps him to toy with him, and she doesn't really hurt him... Haha, true, there are some people tha I would just love to slap! Peace! Here's to randomness!**

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I suppose you're tired of my thank yous? Sorry about that, but I really don't know what to say... And unfortunately it IS the end... Thank you so much! I will start a new story now, don't worry! I loved writing this story! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! Haha, sequel, eh? I wouldn't know what to write about in the sequel, though. :P Thanks again, though.**

**Briar Charming: Haha, weren't we all! **

**Muriforever (Guest): YUP! Well, not just Musa and Riven but the Winx and the Specialists! But since this was mostly meant to be a MuRi story, this chapter will have only Musa and Riven's vows and stuff... Thank you so much for everything! Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks and MORE THANKS! Love you to the moon and back! xxx**

**Hello (Guest): I don't take orders from anyone. Least of all you. But I'm still sorry you don't like it...**

* * *

**2 months later...**

I know that two weddings at once is a double wedding, three of them a triple wedding...

What in the realm of Magix do you call a six-couple wedding?!

Oh, well, that doesn't really matter now, does it?

We were getting married in Crescendo, Riven had turned all cheesy and ordered that we all get married there to symbolize new and strong bonds or something. I don't know, at that moment he'd sounded so deep and philosophical, I could've sworn he was possessed!

The wedding pavilion was tastefully done up in whites, creams, silvers and golds... It was all so perfect.

Flora and Bloom had their sisters, Miele and Daphne, as their maids of honor. Tecna, Aisha and Stella had their friends Zoe, Anne and Nova.

And guess who I had?! Nicole!

We found a way that Nicole could visit any place in the Magic dimension, she just couldn't live there permanently... So she had agreed to be my maid of honor. Reefer was obviously Riven's best man... It all worked out so wonderfully!

Riven was now the King of Crescendo, he was crowned a few weeks back. Reefer had renounced his title, passing it down to Riven, so that he could be with Nicole on Earth.

I was outside the pavilion with my friends and our fathers, ready to walk down the aisle. Melody trailing behind me playing the role of flower-girl, again. While Ryan had taken up his place as our Ring bearer.

I took a deep breath and looked at my friends as the organ began to play. We shared a smile.

"You look beautiful, Musa. You look just like your mother." My father smiled.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled back as he squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I will ever be!" I grinned. We all walked down the aisle together. I looked up to see Riven smiling at me, his eyes shining. I could only guess that I looked just as dementedly happy.

God, it must be illegal to be so happy!

Riven held out a hand to me, I took it and stood next to him.

The minister was saying something but I barely heard him. I was staring right into Riven's violet eyes, smiling so much that it hurt!

I didn't care about whatever went wrong with us before. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Riven!

"It is now time for the vows, which Musa and Riven have written themselves." I heard the minister say.

"Musa, before you I didn't have anyone. Not anyone that I remembered, or lived with. You're the best thing that has happened to me, you changed me, you lead my to my life. When I graduated from school I had no idea what my next step was, but you were there, ready to stick with me through whatever it was that I chose to do. We've been on the craziest rollercoaster there ever was and you still trust me enough to go on this ride again. You still amaze me, the way you love me after all that I put you through." He paused.

"I can't even begin to tell you how scared I was to let you go into Shadow Haunt way back when... But there you were, fighting for what you believed in. You saved me from my biggest enemy, myself. I love you, Musa. And in the time we've spent apart, it has only killed me, knowing that I cannot live without you. I want to spend each and every day with you for the rest of my life." He finished.

Riven's speech was starting to make tears well up in my eyes, I secretly cursed him for his smoothness and his ability to make me choke up before I could say what I head. I tried to swallow my tears and looked straight at him, thinking about how safe it had felt when he'd held me before we went to fight Darkar, and I found my words.

"I remember when I first met you in Black Mud Swamp. You were being the hot-headed jerk you were and by god, I wanted to strangle you with the vines hanging from the trees then and there!" The audience chuckled. Riven stared at me, an odd expression about him.

"But I also wanted something different. There was something about you that just felt... Magical. And through thick and thin, I've found you beside me. What I thought would be a mere friendship turned out to be the best thing I'd ever experienced. I'd never met someone who was so much like me, yet so different from me. You were an enigma, and I so badly wanted to solve your puzzle but guess what, I got caught in it. I love you, Riven. And I couldn't ask for anything better, EVER."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my tears of sheer joy. Riven took my hand in his, again and smiled at me. We stood there holding hands until we heard the minister say, "You may kiss the bride."

Riven pulled me to him and kissed me for what seemed like eternity. I didn't want it to end.

The crowd went wild, photographers were flitting around, getting pictures of everyone. We finally pulled away, flushed and breathless.

"You look amazing." He kissed my hand as we joined our friends for some pictures before going out.

"You know you don't have to bury me under compliments and flattery any more, I'm yours."

"Deal with it, I'm doing it anyway." He winked. I laughed.

"I'm serious." I said.

"I'm sorry, Musa but if I can't speak the truth, we might as well undo the wedding." He countered.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love me, too." He grinned. I swatted his arm.

"Okay, you lovebirds! Get over here fast!" Stella shouted impatiently. We laughed at her typical behavior before joining her.

"Say Cheese!" Timmy said as he set the self timer on his camera.

"Timmy, you're married now, quit the cheesiness." Sky said.

"I'm not changing as long as you guys are around." Timmy retorted.

Riven drew me to him as the camera flashed.

It was perfect.

"Mom!" Ryan yelled running towards us with Melody and the other kids.

"Duty calls." Riven reminded me.

"Yours too." I said, dragging him with me.

"What is it Ryan?" I asked.

"We're a family now, right?" Melody piped up. I glanced at Riven.

"Honey, we always were." He smiled at her. They nodded and ran away somewhere.

I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and put an arm around me.

"You know, I never realized how you getting a positive on your pregnancy test so young would turn out to be such a huge positive for us..." He mused. I gave him an offended look.

"You, sir, are still the same old jerk." I poked him in the ribs.

"But I'm still YOUR jerk." He smirked mischieviously.

"That you are..." I admitted as we moved on to the dance floor.

**The End!**

* * *

**QOTD: This is kind of a poll... But I'd really appreciate it if you guys could tell me which couple you'd like to read about next... The order of stories being published here will be based on the votes I receive here. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
